Big Brother, Baby Sister
by BTRlover98
Summary: 100 moments between Kendall and Katie.
1. Baby Sister

**Hello everyone! So, this is the 100 theme challenge mostly all Katie/Kendall. I'll probably have some with Katie and the other guys and stuff, but mostly with Kendall. So, I'll take requests if you have any. Also, let me just make this clear, i'm not like, obsessed with Katie/Kendall stories. I'm just better at writing family stories. So, I hope you like this!**

**If you see any grammar mistakes it's because their supposed to be really young. And I don't own Big Time Rush.**

"YES! I TOTALLY JUST BUSTED YOUR HEAD OFF!" 5-year-old Kendall Knight exclaimed.

"What? Kendall you just cheateded!" said James Diamond, one of Kendall's three best friends.

"No I didn't!" Kendall looked over at Carlos Garcia, his other best friend, "Do you think I cheateded Carlos?"

"No, Kendall won square and fair! It's unpossible to cheat in a video game!" Carlos said to James.

"What do you think Logie?" James asked the last member of the group, Logan Mitchell.

"I think...I think Kendall did cheateded." Logan said quietly.

"I didn't cheateded!" Kendall yelled.

"Lets just play something else," Carlos suggested before they could get into a big fight.

"Lets play-" James was cut off when they heard the door slam from downstairs.

"KENNETH!" they heard Mrs. Knight yell.

Mr. Knight exited his room across the hall and ran downstairs to his wife.

James turned back around to his friends, "Lets play spies!"

They all smiled and nodded, "Lets spy on my parents!" Kendall said.

They got down on the ground and army-crawled over to the steps. They went down the steps head first, still army crawling and then went across the living room.

Kendall looked back at his friends and put his finger to his lips, signaling for them to be quiet. They sat and listened to what Mr. and Mrs. Knight were talking about.

"Oh that's great!" they heard Mr. Knight say.

Kendall looked into the kitchen and saw his parents hugging and kissing.

"Do you think Kendall will be happy?" Mrs. Knight asked.

"I don't know. I guess we'll find out soon, though."

Kendall turned back to Carlos, Logan, and James and gave them a look that said 'let's go back upstairs'. They quietly went back up to the play room.

"What were your parents talking about?" Logan asked.

"I don't know," Kendall replied, "But they were kissing!"

"GROSS!" Carlos yelled, "Do parents think kissing is good for them? Because my mommy tells me not to kiss people if they aren't her or my daddy," he said, "And I don't think your parents can be each other's parents."

"Well my parents kiss me all the time and I'm not their parents," James said, "And your mommys kiss me on my hair! Which I don't like!"

"I think parents can kiss each other if their married," Logan said, "Because if you don't kiss at your wedding you never get married."

"And I think parents can kiss their kids," Kendall told them, "I think parents can kiss anyone, but kids can only kiss their parents."

"Well I think kissing is gross!" Carlos said, "When people kiss me all their spit gets on my face and it makes me feel like I just got out of a pool!"

"But you don't get as wet," James said, "When you get out of a pool, your whole body is wet, but when you get kissed only your cheek gets wet."

"What if someone kisses you on your forehead?" Kendall asked.

"Then your forehead will be wet and it will drip down your nose!" Logan answered.

"GROSS!" Carlos, James, and Kendall yelled together.

"And if someone kisses you on-" Logan was interrupted when Mrs. Knight came into the room.

"Kendall," she said, "Carlos's dad is coming to get everyone and bring them home. He's on his way so get everyone's stuff together and come downstairs."

"Aw! Can't they stay longer?" Kendall asked.

"They've been here all day and it's almost dinner time." she said, "Sorry boys." she closed the door and went back downstairs.

"Quick! Get in your hiding spots!" Kendall whispered when they were sure she was gone.

They all ran to their usual hiding spots for when they had to leave. James got behind the couch, Kendall got under the desk, Logan got in the closet, and Carlos went behind the bookshelf. They waited a few minutes before the heard the door open.

"Boys, Carlos's dad is here, come out of your hiding spots." they heard Mr. Knight say.

No one moved.

Mr. Knight walked over to the couch and looked behind it, "Come on

James, I found you."

"Darn it!" James climbed back over the couch and grabbed his stuff.

"Carlos, I know your behind the bookshelf, come on out!" Mr. Knight called.

Carlos muttered something under his breath as he came out from behind the bookshelf.

"Logan, your in the closet, Kendall your under the desk."

"We were so close!" Kendall yelled, coming out of his spot.

"No, you weren't." Mr. Knight said, "Now come downstairs."

They all followed Kendall's father down the steps and to the door where Mr. Garcia was waiting, talking to Mrs. Knight.

"Bye guys," Kendall said sadly, watching them leave.

Mr. Garcia gave Mrs. Knight a hug and whispered something in her ear before leaving and taking the boys home.

"Alright, well dinner is ready!" Mr. Knight said, leading his wife and son to the dining room table.

They all sat down and Kendall smiled when he saw he was going to get dinosaur shaped chicken, his favorite.

"So how was your day Kendall?" Mrs. Knight asked.

"Good!" Kendall said, stuffing a dinosaur in his mouth.

"Listen, Kendall," Mr. Knight said, giving his son a big smile, "We've got some exciting news!"

"What?" Kendall asked.

Mrs. Knight smiled at him, "Your father and I have decided to get you a new baby brother or sister!"

Kendall stared at them, "A baby brother or sister." he repeated.

"Aren't you happy, Kendall?" Mr. Knight asked.

"A baby brother or sister?" he said again, this time more like a question, "Why?"

"Well, we think you would be a great older brother and-"

"I'm gonna be an older brother?" he asked, now looking more excited.

"Yeah, that's what it means to get a new baby brother or sister," Mr. Knight said.

"Well you could've told me that!" Kendall said, a huge smile now on his face, "I thought you meant you were getting me a baby doll!"

"No, we're getting a little baby to be part of our family!" Mrs. Knight told him.

"When? When are we getting a baby?" he asked excitedly.

"Not for a while," Mrs. Knight answered.

"But...why?" Kendall asked, more upset now.

"Well, when we order this baby, it's going to take a couple months for the birdy that makes the baby to make it," Mr. Knight explained, "Then it'll take a couple more months for the baby to be delivered to us by another bird!"

"So, birds make babies?" Kendall asked, "Then they deliver them to us?"

They nodded, not really wanting to tell him where babies actually come from.

"So am I gonna get a boy baby brother or a girl baby sister?"

"We're not sure yet," Mr. Knight said, "The birdy hasn't told us yet."

"But it won't matter if it's a girl or a boy," Mrs. Knight said, "Your still going to love the baby, right?"

"Yes!" he exclaimed, "I promise I'll love the baby!"

Mr. and Mrs. Knight smiled and watched Kendall sit back in his chair. They knew exactly what was going on in his little mind.

He was thinking about what it would be like to be an older brother.

••••••••••••••••

*9 months later*

"Thanks for getting me ice cream Daddy!" Kendall said as he climbed into the car with his father.

"Your welcome," Mr. Knight buckled Kendall up and went to the front seat.

They started driving back to their house, but they had to stop when Mr. Knight's phone rang.

"Hello?" he said into his cell phone, "WHAT? Okay, we'll be there soon!" he hung up and turned the car around as fast as he could.

"Daddy, what's going on?" Kendall asked, noticing his father was panicking.

"Nothing," he said as he dialed Mr. Mitchell's phone number and waited for him to pick up. When no one answered, he called the Diamonds, but once again, there was no answer. He called Mr. Garcia and finally, someone picked up.

"Hello?"

"Carlos? It's Mr. Knight, is your father there?" he asked, not even taking the time to ask why Carlos had his father's cell phone.

"Oh, hi Mr. Knight, how is you doing?" Carlos asked.

"I'm fine, but I need to talk to your dad!"

"Oh yeah, sure, one second...DAD!"

"Hello?"

"Can Kendall go to your house? Kendra's having the baby!"

"We're not home, we're out having lunch," Mr. Garcia said, "But I can meet you at the hospital, just have Kendall sit in the waiting room and we'll be there in 10 minutes! We aren't too far away!"

"Thank you so much," Mr. Knight hung up the phone and turned back around in the direction of the hospital that was 5 minutes away.

"Daddy! Slow down, I'm getting car sick!" Kendall complained.

"I can't slow down, I'm sorry!"

"Why? What's happening?"

"Kendall, the birdy is bringing your sister now!"

"MY SISTER IS COMING?" he screamed, bouncing up and down in his seat, "SHE'S REALLY COMING?"

"Yes, she's coming!"

Kendall dropped his ice cream cone, "It took the bird long enough!" he yelled, "I was starting to think she would never come! I can't wait to tell Carlos, Logan, and James! I can't wait to meet her! I bet her hair will be pretty! I bet her will be pretty all over her face! I bet her face will be even prettier than my teacher's!" he babbled, "I hope she likes me and I hope she will be nice and I hope she doesn't think I'm ugly and-"

"Kendall, please be quiet!" Mr. Knight cut him off, "We're almost there."

"Where we going?"

"The hospital."

"Why?"

"Thats where babies are born!"

"I thought birdies deliver the babies."

"Thats what I meant."

"Is born the same as deliver?"

"Yes!" Mr. Knight lied, too stressed to say anything else.

"Is the birdy already there? I want to thank him for bringing my sister!"

"I don't know Kendall!" he said as he pulled into the parking lot at the hospital. He parked and got out, grabbing Kendall and carrying him into the building. He ran up to the front desk.

"Can I help you?" the lady asked.

"Yes, my wife Kendra Knight is in labor!" he yelled.

"Oh okay, follow me." she said.

"Wait, I can't bring my son!"

"Why Daddy?" Kendall asked, "I want to go!"

"Carlos and his dad are coming to wait with you," he said.

The lady turned to a nurse and told her to stay with Kendall until Mr. Garcia got there before running off with Mr. Knight.

Kendall looked up at the nurse, "Why did it take so long for the birdy to make my baby sister?" he asked.

"Um, because...it wanted to make your sister perfect!" the nurse said, smiling down at him, "And she will be perfect."

Before Kendall could answer, he heard someone call his name. He turned around and saw Mr. Garcia carrying Carlos and running towards them. He put Carlos down and started talking to the nurse. Kendall turned and looked at Carlos.

"Is it true?" Carlos asked, "Is your sister really coming!"

"Yeah, my daddy said she should be here soon!"

Carlos jumped up and down, "It took so long! And your mommy just keeped on getting fatter because she couldn't wait!"

"Hey! Don't call my mommy fat!" Kendall yelled.

"My daddy told me she was fat because she got so excited for the baby that she eated a bunch of foods, and after the baby is born, she'll go back to normal." Carlos told him.

"Oh, well I guess she was getting kind of fat," Kendall said, "But who cares! My sisters comin'!" he yelled.

"Come on boys, let's go sit down," Mr. Garcia said, leading them over to some chairs.

They sat and waited for about an hour before Kendall turned to Mr. Garcia, "When is my sister gonna get here? I thought the birdy would have brang her here already."

"She'll be here soon Kendall," Mr. Garcia assured him, "Just wait."

They sat and waited for another hour. Carlos and Kendall played rock, paper, scissor, shoot for a while, but eventually got bored.

Just as Kendall was starting to think his sister would never get there, his father came out of no where.

"MY SISTERS HERE!" he screamed as soon as he saw him.

"Yeah, she's here!" Mr. Knight quickly thanked Mr. Garcia and grabbed Kendall's hand, leading him down the hall to his baby sister.

"You ready Kendall?"

"Yes! Where is she?" he asked.

"Right in there," Mr. Knight pointed inside the room they were outside of.

"Then let's go!" Kendall yelled.

They went inside the room and Kendall saw his mother holding a little bundle of pink blankets.

"Hi Kendall!" she said, a huge smile spread across her face.

"Where is she?" Kendall asked.

"Right here," Mrs. Knight said, nodding her head at the blankets.

Suddenly, Kendall was scared. What if his little sister didn't like him? What if she did think he was ugly? But he couldn't leave now because he felt his father pushing him towards the bed.

He looked over the blankets and saw the beautiful little baby wrapped inside them. His eyes went wide and he climbed up into the bed with his mother.

"Hi Baby Sister!" he said happily, staring into her big brown eyes. Then he made a confused look, "Was the birdy nice to you?" he asked. When she didn't answer, he looked over at his mother, "Why isn't she talking to me? Does she like me?"

"She's a baby Kendall, she can't talk yet," Mrs. Knight told him.

"Can I hold her?" he asked.

She nodded and he sat next to her on the bed. She carefully placed the baby in his arms and positioned them correctly. He held her in his arms and stared down at her.

"Whats her name?" Kendall asked.

"Her name is Katie." his father told him, "Do you like that?"

"Yeah, I love it," he smiled, "She's really pretty."

"Yeah, she is really pretty," Mrs. Knight laughed a little, "And Kendall, you have to love her and take care of her. Your her big brother and when she's older, she's going to look up to you. Do you think you can be a good brother?"

"Yes! I'm gonna be the bestest big brother in the whole earth!" he said, before looking back down at his sister, "Katie, I promise I'll take care of you and love you and I'll be the bestest big brother ever!"

And so far, he was already doing a great job.

**WOOT! end of chapter one! I hope you liked that! I tried to change it up from the first chapter of big time sister, so I hope it was good. If you have any suggestions just let me know because I don't really have any for when Katie is still a baby. So just tell me any idea you have! Thanks! Reviews?**


	2. Singing

**Thanks for all the reviews! And some people gave me requests so thanks for that too! So, Katie is 1 in this chapter and I guess Kendall is 7. And if the grammar is still all messed up, you know why.**

**I don't own Big Time Rush or anything else that would seem like I don't own...I hope that made sense.**

It had to stop. The crying. The wailing. It seemed like the loudest thing in the world to Kendall. And she wouldn't just be quiet.

It was nights like these Kendall didn't like having a little sister. During the day, he loved her and took care of her, but as soon as she was put in bed, he wished she would go just live somewhere else.

Every single night, he would lay awake, listening to his baby sister cry. And his parents would only go in and stop her every once in a while. He hated it.

He pulled his pillow over his head to try to block out the terrible noise. As much as he hated hearing her cry, he always felt bad. She was obviously upset about something, but Mr. and Mrs. Knight were such heavy sleepers, they usually didn't wake up.

So tonight, Kendall decided to go and help her.

He climbed out of bed and tip-toed down the hall to Katie's room. The crying got louder with every step he took. He slowly opened the door, and then, it was unbearable. She cried so loud he thought he was going to go deaf.

He walked over to her crib, pulling a stool over so he could see inside of it, and looked at his sister. He didn't understand how his parents didn't wake up when she cried. It was so loud.

"Katie!" he said quietly, "What's matter with you?"

As soon as she saw Kendall, her cries got quieter.

"Katie, why you cryin'?"

Kendall knew she couldn't talk yet, but he always asked her questions anyway. When he talked to her, she stopped crying.

"Are you okay now?" he asked when she was completely quiet, "I'm gonna go back to bed," he told her, "Don't cry anymore!"

He jumped off the stool and ran back to his room. He looked at the alarm clock next to his bed. 1:43. He rolled back over in his bed, knowing he had school the next day and wanting to get to sleep.

But then it started again.

Kendall groaned and got out of bed, running back to Katie's room. As soon as she saw his face again, she stopped crying.

"Katie!" he whined, "I gotta go to school tomorrow! Go to sleep!"

He started to walk away, but when he got to the door, she started crying again. He walked back over and looked into the crib.

Then she stopped crying.

He thought about what he was going to do for a second before he climbed over the edge of the crib and sat down next to Katie. He picked her up and sat her in his lap.

"Katie, why are you so upset?" he asked, "Was your dream scary?"

She grabbed his finger and looked up at him.

"I have to go to school tomorrow Katie," Kendall told her, "That means I gotta wake up real early in the morning!" he looked into her big brown eyes, "Why don't you ever sleep?"

She leaned her head back against his body and squeezed his finger.

"What do you want me to do?" Kendall asked, "What does mommy do to help you fall sleep?"

He tried to remember what his mother used to do for him sometimes. He thought of three things. She would always tell him stories, sit in a rocking chair with him, or sing to him.

Since the rocking chair was all the way on the other side of the room, and Kendall knew he wouldn't be able to carry Katie that far, he decided not to do that.

Then he thought of telling her a story, but as he racked his brain for a good story to tell, he realized it always took him a lot of time to think of one.

And that only left singing.

Kendall knew James loved singing, and he always thought it looked kind of fun. But he was always afraid he wouldn't be good, so he never really tried it. He figured this would be a great time to find out if he liked singing or not.

"Do you like it when mommy sings?" Kendall asked Katie, "Should I sing to you?"

He tried to think of a good song to sing. He never really listened to any music, except on the radio, but they were all different songs so he never remembered any of the words. He decided the sing the only song he knew.

_"I love you, you love me, we're a happy family, with a great big hug, and a kiss from me to you, won't you say you love me too."_ he sang.

And at that moment, he realized he did like singing. So he kept going.

_"I love you, you love me, we're a happy family, with a great big hug, and a kiss from me to you, won't you say you love me too,"_ he began to rock back and forth the best he could with Katie in his lap. He continued singing until he saw her eyes begin to close.

After singing the song 4 more times, she finally fell asleep. Kendall carefully laid her back down and climbed out of the crib. He bent down and gave her a kiss on her forehead before quietly going back to his room.

He laid down, pulled the covers up, and closed his eyes.

Then he heard the screaming again.

It was going to be a long night.

**Heh. Hope you liked that! Sorry it was kinda short. Pleeease give me some ideas for stories when Katie is still a baby or a toddler or something! Thanks! :) Review?**


	3. Sick

**Hey! Thanks for the reviews and requests and stuff! OH MY GOSH! I am really really really really really mad big time rush didn't win any awards in the KCAs! I had to leave the room when they lost! But their performance was AWESOME! So yeah, It's the same age again in this, 1 and 7.**

**Oh and I have a story to tell. Okay, so a boy in my class tripped my sister (twin sister) and she got kinda hurt. So I went up and yelled at him like "You hurt my sister and she's my best friend too and..." some other stuff. And you know what my sister did? SHE YELLED AT ME! ****she said I shouldn't be mean to him because she barely got hurt! And I'm just like "I was just trying to be a good sister..." and yeah! On with the story...**

**I don't own Big Time Rush.**

Kendall laid in his bed at 3:00 in the morning, not able to fall asleep. His mother had given him soda as a special treat, and now he was wide awake. He tossed and turned in his bed, only to end up on the floor, tangled in his sheets.

He sighed and pushed the sheets off of him. He went to climb back in bed, but then he heard it.

He was actually happy this time. He ran out of his room and to Katie's room. He went over to her crib and looked over the edge.

"Hey Katie!" he said happily as he climbed into the crib with her. He pulled her up onto his lap but then noticed her arms felt warm. He turned her around and looked at her face.

"Are you feeling good Katie?" he asked, getting worried, "I'll be right back!"

Kendall jumped out of bed and ran downstairs. He grabbed the phone and ran back up to Katie's room.

He quickly dialed Logan's number and went back over to Katie's crib.

"Hello?" came a sleepy voice from the phone.

"Is Logan there?" Kendall asked quickly.

"This is Logan."

"Logan! It's Kendall! I really-"

"I know Kendall, you can't get to sleep because your mommy gave you soda. But I didn't have soda, so please let me sleep!"

"No, it's not that!" Kendall said, "I think somethings wrong with Katie!"

"What do you mean?"

"I think she's sick!"

"What makes you think that?"

"She looks sick!" he yelled.

"Feel her forehead," Logan instructed.

Kendall put his hand on her forehead.

"Is her forehead warm?" Logan asked.

"It's burning!" he yelled, "I think she put her head in a boiling pot! What do I do?I don't want Katie to die! She's my baby sister! I love her too much! Please, Logan, help! I don't want her to die!"

"Kendall, calm down," Logan said, "Katie isn't gonna die!"

"Well, what do I do?" Kendall asked.

"You need to get a wet washcloth and it's gotta be cold," Logan told him.

"Okay! Hold on Logan!" Kendall turned back to Katie, "I'll be right back, Katie!"

He ran out of the room and to the bathroom. He grabbed a washcloth from the closet and turned the sink on. He ran the cold water over the washcloth before running back to Katie's room. He picked the phone up off the ground.

"Logan! I have the wet washcloth!"

"Did you ring it out?"

"Only my mommy wears rings!" Kendall said.

"No, I mean did you squeeze it so the water would come out?"

"You said it had to be wet."

"Not that wet," Logan said, "Just squeeze it so some water comes out."

Kendall put the phone down and squeezed the washcloth, not even caring that he was getting the carpet wet.

He picked the phone back up, "Okay Logan, I ringed it out!"

"Now put the washcloth on Katie's head." Logan instructed.

Kendall opened the washcloth up and laid it over Katie's face. But she immediately started crying.

"Logan! Why is she crying?"

"It only goes on her forehead," Logan said, knowing exactly what Kendall had done wrong.

Kendall took the washcloth off Katie's face and folded it up before putting it on her forehead.

"How do you know how to do all this, Logie?"

"Kendall, I'm gonna be a doctor when I grow up. And if I can't take care of a sick person, how am I gonna be a doctor?"

"I don't know," Kendall said, "But now what do I do?"

Logan was quiet, "Uhh, I'm not sure."

"Oh, well, I guess you can go to sleep now." Kendall said, "I'll take care of her now."

"Thanks Kendall," Logan yawned, "Goodnight."

"Goodnight," Kendall said, before hanging up the phone and looking down at Katie, "Are you feeling better now Katie?"

Kendall climbed into the crib with her and put her on his lap. Then he realized he should probably tell his mother Katie was sick. So he climbed out of the crib and ran to his parent's room.

"MOMMY!" he screamed, jumping on the bed, "DADDY!"

"What Kendall?" Mrs. Knight mumbled into her pillow.

"Katie's sick!"

"Kendall, go to bed," Mr. Knight said.

"No, Katie's sick!" he yelled, "I helped her get a little better with a washcloth but she's still sick!"

"Kendall, you better not be lying," Mrs. Knight said as she followed Kendall out the room.

He led her through the hallway, back to Katie's room, "Feel her head!" Kendall said.

Mrs. Knight put her hand on Katie's forehead, "Oh, your right," she said, picking Katie up out of the crib, "How did you know she was sick Kendall?"

"She was hot," he answered, "And Logan told me to put the washcloth on her head."

"How did Logan help?"

"I called him," Kendall said as if it was obvious.

"Kendall, you can't call people at 3:30 in the morning!" Mrs. Knight said.

"Oh, well you know what they say, whoops!"

Mrs. Knight laughed before walking towards the door. But then she stepped in the spot Kendall got wet ringing out the washcloth.

"Kendall, why is it wet?"

"Um, I...don't know." Kendall lied.

"Alright, well go to bed," Mrs. Knight ordered.

"But I want to take care of Katie!" He said.

"Don't worry, I got it from here," she assured him.

Kendall frowned and went back to bed. He immediately fell asleep, realizing being a doctor was way too tiring for him.

**Tadaaa! I hope you enjoyed that :) I absolutely hated it…and thanks DaniiLuvsBTR for the idea of Kendall jumping on his parents bed! And I'm sorry these aren't very good. I think they'll get better as they get older. It's just hard to write it when Katie is a baby.**

**Review? :•}**


	4. Talking

**WAZZAAA! Thanks for the reviews and**** such :) alright, so I'm gonna just let you guys know when they get older because they're the same ages still. So yeah! Oh and you'll know why I'm telling you this when you read the chapter, but there is this boy in my class and he's super annoying and his name is Collin...**

**I don't own Big Time Rush...unfortunetly.**

**The following plot was submitted by BigTimeFan13**

"I'm home from school!" Kendall yelled as he walked through the front door. He put his Power Rangers schoolbag down and ran to the kitchen where he could smell freshly baked cookies.

"Hi Kendall," Mrs. Knight said, "How was school?"

"It was good. Where's Katie?" he asked.

"She's in the living room, can you go keep an eye on her?"

Kendall nodded, grabbed a cookie and ran to the living room. He saw she was watching The Wiggles and plopped down next to her on the couch.

"Hey Katie!" he said, "How was your today?"

He waited for her to answer, but sighed when she just stared at him. He pulled he up onto his lap and looked her in the eyes.

"Katie, your gonna have to learn to talk soon!" he told her, "Can you say 'Wiggles'?"

She stared at him, her finger in her mouth, not saying anything.

He though for a moment, "Can you say...'Cookie'?"

She continued to stare.

"Can you say 'No'?"

No answer.

"What about 'Yes'?"

Nothing.

"Katie! Come on, say something!" he begged, "Anything! You can even say the bully at my school's name!" he offered, "Just say 'Collin'!"

She continued to stare at him as if she didn't understand a word he was saying.

"Never mind Katie," he said, "I'll just go do my homework."

He went to the kitchen to tell his mother and she went back to the living room with Katie. Kendall sat at the table and tried to figure out what eight plus one was.

Just as he was about to figure it out, his father came home. Kendall jumped out of the seat and ran to his dad.

"Daddy!" he yelled, "Katie won't talk!"

"She's just a baby Kendall," Mr. Knight said.

"But every time I try to teach her she won't say anything!"

"Give her some time to practice," Mr. Knight said, "She'll learn."

Kendall mumbled something under his breath before going back to the table to finish his homework. He got through his math page and was about to start science when he saw Katie crawling towards him.

"Katie!" he yelled, "Can you say 'Homework'?"

He waited for her to say something, but she never did. He groaned and went back to his homework.

Time passed by, and soon, Kendall was finished all of his homework, and they were all sitting at the table eating dinner.

"When is Katie gonna talk?" he complained, "You always tell me it's rude not to answer people when their talking to me, so why can't you tell Katie that too?"

"Just be pacient, Kendall," Mrs. Knight said, "We told you already, it takes time."

Kendall turned and looked at Katie, "Can you say 'Noodles'?" he asked, pointing to his spaghetti, "Or 'Milk'?" he pointed to his cup.

"Kendall, please," Mr. Knight said, annoyed, "Just finish your dinner."

"Yes, please." Mrs. Knight said, "You know she won't start talking any time soon if you keep asking her to say things Kendall."

"Fine," he muttered. He stuffed the rest of his spaghetti in his mouth, "I'm finished, I'll be upstairs in my room!" he said as he left the table.

"Kenny."

Mr. and Mrs. Knight looked up at Katie, their eyes wide.

"Did she...?" Mrs. Knight asked.

"I don't know," Mr. Knight said, staring at his daughter.

"Kenny..." she said quietly, not taking her eyes off of the the empty chair next to her.

Mrs. Knight ran upstairs to get Kendall and Mr. Knight picked Katie up and brought her to the living room.

"Katie, do you want your brother?" he asked.

"Kenny."

"DID SHE REALLY SAY MY NAME!" Kendall yelled as he ran down the steps. He ran over to his father and sat next to him, "Katie, can you talk now?"

"Kenny." she said, pointing to her brother.

Kendall's eyes went wide and he jumped up and down, "She can finally talk!" he yelled excitedly, "She can say my name!"

Mr. and Mrs. Knight laughed at him and watched him listen to Katie say his name over and over.

"I'm going to call Carlos and Logan and James!" Kendall yelled as he ran to the phone.

They laughed again and looked back at Katie, "She can finally-"

"SHE SAID MY NAME!" they heard Kendall yell into the phone from upstairs.

"Kenny!"

**Sorry about that weird ending...I liked this chapter though :) and sorry it was kinda rushed.**

**EVERYONE! you should all go on youtube and listen to "spilled milk- Twinz" and if you like that then listen to "cold shower- twinz" and of you like that, SHOW ALL YOUR FRIENDS! :)**


	5. Walking

**I don't own Big Time Rush.**

**The following plot was submitted by manaid602 and DaniiLuvsBTR**

"Come on Katie," Kendall said, "Left, right, left, right."

Kendall and Katie were sitting in Katie's room on Saturday morning. Kendall was trying to teach her how to walk. As soon as she learned how to walk, she would be able to play games with Kendall.

"Come on," he said, "You can do it." he was standing over her, holding her hands, trying to get her to take a step.

"No." she said, saying the only other word she knew.

"Yes!" Kendall said, sitting her down, "Just watch Katie."

He put her down and stood in front of her. He lifted his right foot and took a step, then his left foot.

"Just do that," he told her as he took her hands again.

Before she could do anything, their mother walked in, "Kendall it's almost time to...are you trying to teach Katie to walk again?" she asked.

"She has to start walking soon!" Kendall said, "Why won't she?"

"She will, just wait." Mrs. Knight said, "And we have to leave in 10 minutes so make sure your ready."

Kendall nodded and watched her leave before going back to Katie, "Come on, just one step Katie!" he said, "Please!"

When she didn't do anything, Kendall sat her back down, sighing. He went to the corner of the room and grabbed his shoes, but when he turned back around, she was standing up.

All on her own.

His eyes went wide and he smiled, getting ready to see her take her first step.

"MOMMY!" he yelled, "SHES GONNA WALK!"

The door opened and Mrs. Knight came in, "Kendall, I don't think..." she trailed off, noticing her daughter was standing.

She ran out the room and was back five seconds later with a video camera. She quickly turned it on and pointed it at Katie.

"Come on Katie," Kendall said, "Come to me."

She slowly lifted her foot, and took a step towards Kendall.

He smiled at her, "Come on Katie!" he said more excitedly, "You can do it!"

She took another step.

"Yes! Come on Katie!" he cheered. Mrs. Knight smiled behind her camera.

She continued to walk towards Kendall before running into him and giving him a hug, "Kenny!"

YOU DID IT KATIE!" he yelled, "YOU DID IT!"

She giggled and he tapped her shoulder, "YOUR IT!" he yelled before running out of the room.

**YAY! Hope you liked that :) and again, I'm sorry I stink at endings...**

**I'm not sure if I said this in the last chapter or not, and I'm too lazy to go back and look, but you should all go listen to spilled milk- twinz and cold shower- twinz on youtube!**


	6. Diaper Changing

**Hey! Thanks for the reviews :) alright,**** so I was going to do this one for like chapter 2, but then I thought it might be gross. I was gonna do it because it happened to me and my twin sister...but then I decided not to...but now I am doing it because BeckyBanana gave me the idea!**

**I don't own Big Time Rush**

"Lets play spies!"

"And then after that we can play superheroes!"

"And then we can watch a movie and eat popcorn!"

"And ice cream!"

"Then we can play with legos!"

Kendall, Carlos, Logan, and James were getting ready for their first sleepover at Kendall's house. They were trying to decide what they could play.

"And then we can play video games!"

"Or we could-" Carlos was interrupted when Katie started crying in her crib across the hall.

Kendall looked past his friends at the closed door, "I should help her!" he said as he stood up.

"Kendall, can't you let your parents help her?" James asked, "We're trying to plan our sleepover!"

"It will only take a minute!" Kendall said as he ran out of the room and into Katie's.

He looked over the crib, but instead of smiling, he frowned. "Katie, what is that smell?" he asked.

She stared up at him. Kendall was about to ask again, but he heard his friends come into the room.

"Why is she crying?" Logan asked.

"I don't know," Kendall said.

"I'll get your parents." James offered.

"No!" Kendall grabbed his arm to stop him from leaving, "I can do it!"

He pushed the bars of the crib down and took Katie out. He put her down on the ground.

"Whats that smell!" Carlos asked.

"I don't know," Kendall answered.

"Uh, Kendall," Logan started, "I think she might have pooped."

Kendall got down on the ground next to Katie, went behind her, and sniffed.

"Eww!" he yelled, pinching his nose "I think she did too!"

"I'll go get your parents!" James said, trying to run off again.

"No, James!" Kendall yelled, "I can do it. I see my parents change her diaper all the time!"

James sighed and sat down against the wall. Carlos and Logan joined him and they watched Kendall.

He laid her down on the ground and pulled her pants off. All four boys immediately groaned and held their noses to keep the smell away.

"Kendall, are you sure you can do it?" Logan asked.

"Yes," Kendall took off her diaper and looked away, "But it just smells so bad!"

James smirked, "Just tell me when I should get-"

"I can do it!" Kendall interrupted.

He went over to the little table in the corner of the room and grabbed a new diaper, baby wipes, and baby powder. Then he sat back down next to Katie.

Before he could do anything, Katie started to kick her legs back and forth.

"Come on Katie, hold still!" Kendall begged, "Please!"

He eventually got on top of her small legs and he sat on her feet. Then he took her diaper off, getting little pieces of poop on the floor. He grabbed a baby wipe and tried to wipe it up, trying not to think about what he was actual doing. He got the baby powder and took the lid off. Then he poured half the bottle out on Katie.

"Kendall, I think you did that wrong," Logan said.

"No I didn't." Kendall told him as he grabbed the new diaper and put it on her.

When he was finished, he picked her up, "You look perfect Katie!" he smiled.

James, Carlos, and Logan crawled over to them, "Yeah, she really does!" Carlos agreed.

"But maybe-" James was interrupted when the door opened.

"Kendall, what are you doing in here?" Mr. Knight asked.

"Uh, we were just playing with Katie," Kendall lied.

"Why is there baby powder all over the floor?" he asked.

Kendall sat on the pile of baby powder, "There's not."

"And poop on the floor?"

"I don't see any...poop," he said.

"Did you just try to change Katie's diaper?"

"Uh, well, I mean, we...she smelled bad." Kendall studdered.

Mr. Knight walked into the room and took Katie, "Go downstairs," he said, "Dinners ready."

They all walked out of the room, Kendall having a big white spot on his butt.

"And Kendall!" Mr. Knight called.

He popped his head back in.

"Change your pants, and wash your hands."

Kendall smiled a little and nodded, before running out of the room.

**I felt gross writing this because...you know, it was gross. But I hope you liked it and it wasn't too gross. I tried to not make it gross. And I just used the word gross way too much...**

**Review?**


	7. Food Fight

**Hey, thanks again for all the reviews! I don't really have anything to say...but the joke in the beginning is from "Up" OH WAIT, I do have something to say. They're a year older in this. (8 and 2). Oh and also, I used applesauce in this, because I'm not really all that sure what babies eat...**

**The following plot was submitted by 2 kool 2 spell 'kool' right.**

**I own Big Time Rush...HAHA, no just kidding...**

"Hey Mom, can I tell you a joke?"

"Sure Kendall."

"Okay, the squirrel goes up to the tree and says 'I forgot to store my nuts in you, so now I'm dead!'"

Mrs. Knight stared at her son, "I don't get it."

"Its funny because the squirrel is dead!"

Mrs. Knight did her best fake laugh, still not understanding the joke, but not wanting Kendall to explain it.

"Mommy!" Katie yelled from her highchair, "Food!"

"I'm coming Katie!" Mrs. Knight said as she grabbed a little cup of applesauce. She sat down next to Katie and began to feed her, but then the phone rang, "Kendall, keep an eye on your sister." she said as she stood up to get the phone.

Kendall ran over and sat next to Katie, "Hey Katie!" he said happily.

"Food!" she yelled, banging on the table.

"Mommy will be back soon." Kendall told her, "She'll give you food."

"Now!" Katie yelled.

"Um, no, not now." Kendall tried to say sternly, "Mommy will feed you when she gets back."

"FOOD NOW!" Katie yelled.

"Okay!" Kendall said, suddenly scared of what would happen if he tried to say no again.

He grabbed the bowl of applesauce and spooned out a huge spoonful. He held it up to Katie's mouth, "Here," he said, trying to put the spoon in her mouth.

She opened her mouth and tried to eat all of it, but some spilled down her chin. Then she coughed up the rest, right onto Kendall.

"Katie!" he yelled, looking at the applesauce that was now all over his shirt.

He took another spoonful and put it in his mouth before spitting it out at Katie.

She suddenly got mad, put her hand in the bowl, and threw some applesauce at Kendall's face.

"Katie! Stop it!" Kendall yelled, "Just eat the food!"

He got more on the spoon and tried to give it to her, but she spit it out again and laughed at Kendall.

He smiled, then threw some back at Katie. They both laughed and continued to throw applesauce at each other.

That's how Kendall got stuck cleaning up the dining room that night.

**I HATE ENDING CHAPTERS. I never know how to end them...but I hope you liked this. :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Allllright, Katie is 3 now and Kendall'****s 9 because I really want them to grow up so Katie can walk and talk and stuff. I also just want to say that if I'm like, way off, and Katie shouldn't be talking or walking yet, or at least in the last chapter, then I'm sorry. I don't have any little siblings, but my friend has a little brother and he's 3 and he can talk really well. I'm sorry if I'm off though.**

**The following plot was submitted by ZoeyActress.**

**I don't own big time rush.**

"Come on Kendall, hurry up!" Mrs. Knight yelled up the steps to Kendall, "The bus is gonna be here in 10 minutes and you have to eat breakfast!"

Kendall ran down the stairs and sat at the table. He stuffed his pancake in his mouth before running over to his shoes and shoving them on his feet.

"Kendall."

Kendall turned around and smiled at Katie, "Sorry, can't talk Katie, I have to go brush my teeth!"

He ran back upstairs and quickly brushed his teeth.

"Kendall! Come on!" Mrs. Knight yelled.

"Coming!" Kendall yelled back, running down the steps. He grabbed his schoolbag and was about to leave the house when Katie tapped his arm.

"What Katie?"

"Don't go." she said.

"I have to go," Kendall said, "I don't want to go, but I have to go to school."

"No!"

"Sorry Katie!" he said as he ran out the door and to the bus stop down the street where he saw Logan, Carlos, and James waiting.

"Hey Kendall!" James said, "What took you so long?"

"I overslept." he told them.

"Uhh, Kendall..." Logan pointed behind him and Kendall turned around.

His eyes went wide when he saw Katie standing behind him. He didn't know how she got out of the house, and how she got down the street alone, but he had to take her back.

"Katie, what are you doing here?"

"I go to school with you." she said as if it was obvious.

"Sorry Katie, your not old enough yet." Kendall said, "Now let's go." he picked her up and she screamed.

"No I want to go to school!"

"Trust me Katie," Carlos said, "You do _not_ want to go to school."

She screamed and cried in Kendall's arms as he carried her back home. He put her down on the ground and told his mother before running back to the bus stop.

The four boys and some other kids waited for a couple more minutes before the bus got there. They all climbed on. Kendall and James sat together and Carlos and Logan sat together.

But then Katie sat down on James's lap.

"Katie!" Kendall yelled, "How did you get on the bus?"

"I go to school."

"No Katie! You can't!" Kendall stood up, about to take Katie back to their house, but the bus was already driving away. "Katie, I don't know how you got on the bus, but you can't come to school with me!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No Katie, you can't!" Kendall yelled. "I'm calling Mom when we get to school!"

The bus ride wasn't long. Kendall looked scared and nervous the whole time. His mother was probably so worried and he didn't have a way to tell her that Katie was with him.

But he stood up and looked at the older kids in the back, "Do you think the older kids have cell phones?" Kendall asked his friends.

"Yeah, I saw someone using it today." Carlos answered.

"I'm going back." Kendall said, "Watch Katie!"

He slowly stood up, and ran to the back of the bus. An older boy stood up, "What do you want?" he asked.

"Um, uh, I, um..." Kendall stammered, "Never mind!" he ran back to his seat, breathing heavily, "They are so scary!" he said.

Before anyone could reply, the got to school. Kendall grabbed Katie's hand and went straight to the principle's office. He explained that she followed him onto the bus and he didn't know, and he was allowed to call his mother.

And that was the last time Mrs. Knight ever took her eyes off Katie when Kendall was leaving the house.

**Sorry if that last sentence didn't ma****ke sense. No, this whole thing didn't really make sense. It just wasn't realistic because I don't know how she would get to the bus stop and on the bus...yeah, terribly sorry. But I hope you liked it anyway.**

**And people, I really need some requests for when Katie is like, 3 still. I have so many things planned out for when she's 4 and 5 but not really anything for when she's 3. So please send some requests! Thanks!**


	9. Chapter 9

**AHH. okay, soo many of you gave me re****quests! THANKS! And oh my gosh I'm so excited for big time moms I think I might die. I'm gonna watch it with my mama :))**

**The following plot was submitted by DaniiLuvsBTR.**

**I don't own Big Time Rush...just like, 300 posters...heh.**

"DIE DIE DIE!" Kendall yelled at the TV, "I'm gonna take you down!"

"Kendall, it's almost time for bed." Mr. Knight said, "Hurry up and finish your game."

"Yeah, sure, goodnight!" Kendall said, not paying attention to his father.

"Kendall! Turn the game off." Mr. Knight said.

"But it's not a school night!" Kendall whined.

"That's cool!" Mr. Knight went over to the TV and turned it off, "You still have to go to bed, though."

"Fine!" he grumbled.

"And bring Katie up too." Mr. Knight picked Katie up off the ground and handed her to Kendall.

He took her from his father and walked to the steps before putting her down, "I think you can walk up alone!" Kendall said to Katie, "I just have to go ask mom something, I'll be right back."

He ran out of the room and into the kitchen, "Mommy?" he said in his sweetest voice.

"What Kendall?"

"Can I stay up later?"

"No, Kendall, go to sleep!"

"Please? I don't have school tomorrow and it's only 10:00!"

"Kendall, that's pretty late if you ask me."

"No it's not!"

"Go to sleep Kendall."

He mumbled something under his breath before walking back to the steps. He saw Katie walking up all alone, but when she got to the 5th step, she turned around and tried to come back down.

"Katie, no!" Kendall yelled.

But it was too late. She was already falling down the stairs.

He ran to her side and picked her up off the ground onto his lap, "Katie? Are you alright Baby Sister?"

She cried into his shirt and he pulled her close to him.

"Kendall?" he heard his mother call from the kitchen, "Is everything okay?"

"Uh, yeah, everything's fine!" he yelled as he stood up and carried Katie up the steps. He ran to his room and shut the door behind him. He carefully put her down on his bed and sat next to her, "Katie, what hurts?" he asked.

She sniffled and pointed to her arm.

"How bad does it hurt?" he asked her.

"It needs kiss." she said quietly.

Kendall smiled and kissed her arm, "Does it feel better?"

She nodded and hugged Kendall, "I love you Big Brother."

"I love you too Baby Sister," he said.

And together, they fell asleep in Kendall's bed.

**Sorry for the bad ending...again.**

**Okay, I need help! I don't want to give away what I need help with so I'm not gonna say what it is. But if you want to volunteer to help, either tell me in a review or PM me! Thanks :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Ive been home all day doing nothing**** except cleaning because we're having people over for dinner tomorrow for Easter. And my mom keeps making me clean more so now I'm up hiding in my room writing this because i don't want to clean anything else or take the ends off of string beans or do anything else!**

**But I'd like to thank DaisyGirl18 and 2 kool 2 spell 'kool' right for helping me with what I needed help with. But they gave me different answers, so I just need one more person PLEASE! so just let me know if you want to help :)**

**I don't own Big Time Rush.**

**The following plot was submitted by 2 kool 2 spell 'kool' right.**

"Okay Katie! I'll count, and you hide." Kendall said.

Katie ran off out of the room and Kendall counted to 50. When he was finished, he ran out of the room and into Katie's room.

"Katie?" he called, "Are you in here?" He looked under the bed, in the closet, and all around the room. When he was sure she wasn't in there, he went into his room. He looked all around but couldn't find her anywhere.

"Katie!" he called out, "Where are you?" he ran around the whole house before realizing he didn't check his parent's room. He opened the door and found Katie sitting in the corner, back to him.

"There you are!" Kendall ran over to her and noticed she was holding their mother's makeup bag, "Katie!" he yelled, turning her around.

There was makeup all over her face. Lipstick smeared all around her mouth, eye shadow all around her eyes, and big red circles on her cheeks.

"I look pretty like Mommy now!" Katie exclaimed.

"No, you don't!" Kendall yelled, "And Mommy isn't gonna be happy when she sees this!"

He quickly put the makeup away and grabbed Katie's hand, dragging her towards the bathroom. He shut the door behind them before sitting Katie down on the edge of the bathtub.

"Kendall, I look pretty!" she said angrily, "I wanna show Mommy!"

"Your pretty without makeup on Katie!" Kendall said grabbing some paper towels and wetting them.

"But I look prettier with Mommy's makeup!"

"No, you really don't." Kendall said, trying to wipe the makeup off, "Not when you put it on."

"Your being mean!" Katie yelled, smacking his hand away as he wiped her face.

"Katie I'm sorry! But we're gonna get in trouble of Mommy finds out we were using her makeup!"

"But I don't want you to wipe it off!" she whined.

"Sorry Katie, I have to." he said, "Now will you please hold still!"

"NO!" she screamed, trying to get away from Kendall.

"Katie, stop!" he yelled grabbing her arm.

"MOMMY!" she screamed.

"Katie, Mommy is gonna yell at us!" Kendall said, "Please, just let me wipe some off! You used way too much!"

"No I didn't Kendall!"

"Katie!" he yelled, "Do you want to get in trouble?"

"No..." she said quietly.

"Neither do I." Kendall said, "So please let me wipe the makeup off!"

She looked down at the ground and didn't answer. Kendall lifted her head up and went back to wiping it off.

"Kendall?" Mrs. Knight knocked on the door, "Is Katie in there?"

"Uh...yeah, Mom, we'll be out in a minute."

"What are you guys doing in there?"

"N-nothing." Kendall said.

"Kendall, what are you doing?" she asked again.

"We'll be out in a minute. I'm just helping Katie...go to the bathroom." he lied.

"Kendall, that's not true!" Mrs. Knight said, "I know your lying. So tell me what your doing!"

"We're...Katie hold still!" Kendall yelled, "We're not doing anything Mom!"

"Kendall I'm about to come in if you-"

"No, Mom!" Kendall yelled, "Me and Katie are just making you something! And...Katie stop! And...uh, it's a surprise."

"I know your not Kendall!" Mrs. Knight said. And before Kendall could protest anymore, the door opened, and Mrs. Knight saw Kendall, sitting on top of Katie, a towl in his hand, trying to wipe makeup off her face. "What is going on in here?" Mrs. Knight asked.

Kendall froze, then looked up at his mother, "Oh, h-hey...Mommy." he smiled sweetly.

"Kendall, what are you guys doing?"

He put his hand over Katie's face, "Nothing."

"Get the makeup off her face and come down for lunch." Mrs. Knight said, rolling her eyes and leaving the room.

Once the door was closed, Katie started giggling. Soon, Kendall joined in, and they laughed for what felt like forever.

**I liked this one. And when 2 kool 2 spell 'kool' right submitted it, I was super excited to do it :) so I hope you guys liked it!**

**And happy Easter!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey! I feel like I'm updating a lot and I feel like a loser because it's spring break and I'm home writing...but all my friends are on vacation. but tonight i'm going to a CODY SIMPSON/GREYSON CHANCE CONCERT! I'm super excited :) who else likes them? Cause your cool if you doooo!**

**Alsooooo, 2 people submitted similar plots so I kinda combined them! Oh and I don't know if it's normal for men to read, but my dad is OBSESSED with reading, so he reads everywhere. And my parents aren't normal so you know...I'm gonna pretend Mr. Knight is like my dad. Please enjoy!**

**The following plot was submitted by BigTimeFan13 and 2 kool 2 spell 'kool' right.**

"Come on Katie!" Kendall yelled, "We're beating you!"

"No! Slow down!" Katie called as she tried to catch up with Kendall, Carlos, Logan, and James.

They were going to the park and the five kids were racing. Whoever got there first got to choose what they would play, and the four boys all knew what they wanted to do.

"All of you, slow down!" Mr. Knight said from behind them.

"NO!" they yelled together.

The boys took off as fast as they could, not wanting Katie to make them play on the slide the whole time. They got closer and closer to the playground, and they could see what they wanted to play on.

The monkey bars.

Katie was so far behind them, and they were so close to the playground, they knew she would never catch up, so they started to slow down. They walked the rest of the way and sat down next to the monkey bars, waiting for Katie.

"Kendall, I think you cheateded!" Katie said when she got there.

"Cheateded isn't a word!" Kendall said.

"You used to say that same thing Kendall!" Mr. Knight said as he sat down on the bench and pulled out his book, "So don't yell at Katie."

"Sorry!" he mumbled before turning back to Katie, "I know what we're gonna play!"

"Are we gonna slide?" she asked.

"No!" James yelled, "We're gonna play on the monkey bars!"

"Kendall, be careful, and help Katie!" Mr. Knight said, "She's too little for the monkey bars, so you have to help her."

"I will!" he climbed up the ladder and put his hands on the first bar, "Watch me Katie." he said, swinging his legs and gripping the bar. He reached for the next one and held on tight. When he got to the other side, he jumped off.

"My turn!" Carlos yelled, climbing up and going across the monkey bars.

Before anyone else could go, Mr. Knight told them that he was going to go to the bathroom, and they had to watch Katie.

James climbed up and went across, then Logan. Katie watched as they all easily went across, "I want to try!" she said.

"Sorry Katie!" Carlos said, "Your too little, just like your dad said."

"I'm not too little!" she yelled, as she tried to climb up the ladder, but Kendall stopped her.

"Daddy said you can't." he said, "At least wait for him to get back."

"No! I can do it!" she climbed up and grabbed the first handle. She pushed her legs into the air and swung for a little while on the handle. Then she stretched her small arm as far as she could, reaching for the next one. Kendall stood underneath her ready to catch her.

She tried to hold the next bar, but her hand slipped.

"KENDALL!" Logan yelled, letting Kendall know he had to catch her. But he thought something else was happening.

"What!" he turned around to look at Logan, then heard a thump. He turned back around and saw Katie laying on the groud.

Then she started crying.

"Katie!" Kendall yelled, rushing to her side, "Are you okay?"

"No!" she cried, "I-it h-h-hurts!"

"LOGAN HELP!" Kendall yelled.

Logan ran over and sat down next to them, "Katie, what hurts?"

She started crying even louder when he asked.

"Logan! Help her!" James yelled from behind Kendall

"I don't know what's wrong!" he yelled back, "Katie, please tell me what hurts and I can help you!"

"M-my a-a-a-"

"Her arm!" Carlos sat down next to Kendall and Logan smiling, knowing he figured it out.

"How bad does it hurt?" Logan asked.

"A-a l-lo-ot!" she cried.

Logan gently touched her arm and she screamed. He touched it even lighter and slowly tried to bend it.

"YOUR HURTING ME!" she screamed at him.

"I think her arm is broken!" Logan said to Kendall.

"What do we do?" Kendall asked, carefully pulling Katie onto his lap.

"James, go get Mr. Knight!" Logan instructed.

He nodded and ran off.

"Try not to move her arm!" Logan told Kendall.

He nodded and gently hugged Katie, "Don't worry Katie." Kendall whispered, "Daddy's coming."

She continued to cry and scream, "It h-hurts!"

Kendall felt tears falling down his own cheeks, "I'm sorry Katie! It's my fault!"

"Katie, try to think nice happy thoughts about kittens!" Carlos suggested.

She cried and cried. Moving her arm the smallest bit hurt. She tried to think about kittens, but it wasn't working.

"D-d-da-add-dy!" she cried.

Then they heard footsteps from behind. Carlos turned around and saw James and Mr. Knight running towards them.

Mr. Knight sat down next to Katie, "Katie what hurts?" he asked, panicking.

"Her arm!" Kendall yelled.

"It's broken!" Logan told him.

Mr. Knight scooped Katie up into his arms and ran towards the parking lot. Then he remembered they walked. He cursed under his breath and turned to Kendall and his friends.

"Run home as fast as you possibly can and get mom to pick us up!" he told them, "Run fast!"

They all took off and Mr. Knight pulled Katie closer to him. She never cried so hard in her life, and he felt terrible.

"H-hurts!" she sobbed, "S-so b-ad!"

"I know," he whispered, "just hang in there."

Soon enough, their car stopped in front of the playground. Mr. Knight carefully put Katie in Kendall's lap and got in the front.

"Don't worry Katie," Kendall soothed, "It'll go away soon!"

And they sped off towards the hospital.

••••••••••••••••••

Kendall sat in the cold, plastic, hospital chairs. His mother just went in to get Katie from her room. The doctor them she didn't have to stay overnight, and she could go home.

"Kendall." Mr. Knight said, "What happened?"

"She was climbing the monkey bars," Kendall started, "And I didn't catch her."

"Didn't I tell you to help her?"

"Yes, and I was helping her!" Kendall said, "But then I got distracted when she fell."

"It's true!" James said from his seat next to Kendall, "He was helping."

"It was my fault Mr. Knight." Logan looked down at his shoes, "I distracted Kendall."

"No you didn't." Kendall said.

"Well, it doesn't matter." Mr. Knight said, "Logan helped Katie a lot."

"Yeah, Logan knew her arm was broken!" Carlos said.

Before anyone could say anything else, Kendall heard Katie yelled his name.

He looked up and saw her running towards them, a bright pink cast on her arm.

"Katie!" he yelled, pulling her into a hug. When they pulled apart, Katie had a huge smile on her face.

"Kendall, the man in white told me I could get this pink cast!" she held up her arm, "And he said peoples can write their names on it with markers!"

"That's great!" Kendall smiled at her.

"And now I look like Carlos cause he had one of these that was green!" Katie jumped up and down.

Carlos smiled from the side and blushed.

"Wow, your so lucky!" Kendall said, "Carlos is really cool!"

"Yeah, and so is Logan and James!" Katie exclaimed.

"Why don't you thank Logan?" Kendall said.

She ran up and wrapped her arms around Logan, "Thanks Logie!" she said, "You saved me because if you weren't at the park I would have died!"

Logan laughed and hugged her back, "Your welcome Katie."

She ran back over to Kendall after giving James and Carlos a hug and handed him a sharpie marker.

"You can write your name on it!" she help up her cast.

He smiled and scribbled his name on the cast, before Katie attacked him in a hug, "I love my big brother!" she said happily.

"I love my baby sister!" he said, hugging her back.

**That was pretty long...I wasn't planning on making it that long, but I hope you liked it! And I got the idea of Katie saying I love my big brother from my cousin (she's 3) she calls her dad "my daddy" so she'll be like "can I have a drink my daddy?" and I'm just like "that's so precious!" so yeah!**

**Sorry if this is terrible. I wrote it at 2:30 in the morning.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey, so, I want to say thanks for all the reviews, because I have 79! And there's only 11 chapters! Well...now 12. But yeah, it might not seem like a lot to some people, but to me it's a lot, so thanks :) and it's summer now (in this story)**

**The following plot was submitted by DaniiLuvsBTR**

"Mommy?"

"Yes Katie?"

"When's Kendall getting home?"

"He's coming home in a couple hours."

"Well I'm bored." Katie sighed and sat down on the kitchen floor.

"Do you want to help me plant some flowers outside?" Mrs. Knight asked.

"Okay!" Katie ran outside and looked at all the flowers in their garden. They were all already planted, so Katie figured it would be pointless to keep them there. She ripped out a couple flowers and ran back inside.

"Mommy!" she yelled as she ran up to her, "I picked Kendall some flowers from the garden."

"Katie, your not supposed to..." Mrs. Knight looked at Katie and saw how happy she looked with the flowers, "Alright, here." she filled a little cup with water and put the flowers inside, "Go put this in Kendall's room."

Katie nodded and brought the flowers up to Kendall's bedroom, placing them carefully on the table next to his bed. She ran back downstairs and sat in front of the door, waiting for Kendall to get home.

•••••••••••••••

"And then we played hide and seek and I hid in Logan's closet and I found a bunch of board games so then we played some of them." Kendall told his father as they walked up the front steps to their house.

"Sounds fun Kendall." Mr. Knight said as he unlocked their door. He was about to open it when Kendall stopped him.

"Wait!" he yelled, "Is that Katie?" he pointed inside the door at his sister who was sleeping right in front of the door, and would have been hit by it if they didn't see her.

Mr. Knight tilted his head to the side I confusion and slowly opened the door so it wouldn't hit her hard. They went inside and quietly closed the door. Kendall sat down next to Katie and gently shook her arm.

"Katie," he whispered, "wake up Katie!"

Her eyes fluttered open and when she saw Kendall standing there, her eyes went wide in excitement, "KENDALL!" she yelled. She grabbed his hand and dragged him up to his room. She pines him inside and sat on his bed, staring at him with excitement, waiting for him to notice the flowers.

"Uh, why are we in here?" Kendall asked.

Katie giggled and rolled all over his bed.

He stared at her, wondering why she was acting so weird. He looked around the room, and smiled when he saw the flowers. He sat on the bed with her, "Did you get them for me?" he asked.

She nodded and knocked him over in a hug. He laughed and hugged her back.

"You're the best little sister ever," Kendall said.

Yes, flowers are girly, but it meant a lot to him that she got them for him.

**I hope you guys liked that :) and be looking out for a new story from me! Review?**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey, I put a one shot up, or I'm about to, so maybe if you wanna you can read it :) thanks! That's not the story I'm putting up soon thought. And thanks for the reviews!**

**The following plot was submitted by 2 kool 2 spell 'kool' right.**

Kendall and James sat in Kendall's room, flipping through a hockey magazine. They had practice in 20 minutes, and they were waiting for Carlos and Logan to show up.

"Where are Logan and Carlos?" James asked, "They were supposed to be here 10 minutes ago!"

"Well Carlos is always late," Kendall reasoned, "and Logan is probably waiting for him so they can walk together."

"Well we can't wait all night." James said, "We're gonna have to leave in like, 15 minutes!"

"They'll be here." Kendall assured him, "Carlos always-"

He was interrupted when someone knocked on his door.

"Who is it?" he called

"Katie!"

Kendall rolled his eyes. He told her he was going to spend the day with his friends that day, and she wasn't allowed to bother him, but of course, she ignored him. He got up off his bed and opened the door.

"Yes?"

"When can you play?" she asked.

"Later." Kendall said, "We're going to practice soon."

"But you said we could play together today!" she whined.

"No, Katie, I said I was gonna be playing with James and Carlos and Logan today," Kendall said, "Sorry."

She sighed, "Well, can I play in your room?"

"Why?"

"Because."

"Fine." Kendall let her in, "Just please don't bother us."

Katie ran into the room and onto James's lap, "Hey James!"

"Hey Katie," he gave her his sweetest smile.

"Katie, please go over there." Kendall said, pointing to the corner."

"But me and James are playing." she said.

"No, _me_ and James are playing. You can play with us later."

"Fine." Katie walked off to the corner and started playing with one of Kendall's old toy cars.

But she didn't know she picked up Kendall's favorite, and the most expensive one.

She moved it back and forth on the rug, giggling to herself. She lifted it in the air, making it a flying car, but then, she accidentally dropped it, and somehow, it hit the wall. She picked it up and saw that two of the wheels had fallen off.

"Whoops," she said quietly.

Kendall looked over at her, "Katie! What did you do?"

"I'm sorry Kendall!" she said, "It was an acsdedant!"

"Just give me that." he said angrily, grabbing the car from her hands, "Play with something else!"

She nodded and watched him walk back over to James. She looked around the room for something to play with, but he couldn't seem to find anything. Then, Carlos walked in, followed by Logan.

"Hey guys!" Kendall said.

"Took you long enough..." James mumbled.

"Hey Katie," Logan said when he saw Katie sitting in the corner.

"Ignore her." Kendall said grumpily.

Carlos and Logan put their hockey sticks and ice skated down on the ground next to Kendall and James's. Then Katie had an idea. She crawled over to the hockey sticks and grabbed Kendall's, dragging it back to the corner. She stood up and put between her legs, using it as a horse.

"Look Kendall!" she said, "I'm a cowgirl!"

Kendall didn't look up.

"Kendall!" she yelled. She started jumping up and down, trying to get his attention, "Kendall look!"

"Katie! Please leave us-" Kendall was interrupted when he heard a snap.

He looked up and saw that Katie had somehow broken his hockey stick in half. His eyes went wide and anger built up inside of him.

"I'm sorry Kendall!" she yelled, "Please don't get mad! I didn't mean to!"

"KATIE!" he yelled standing up.

"Please Kendall! We're brother and sister!" Katie said, "We love each other!"

He started walking towards her, his hands in fists. She just broke his favorite hockey stick. Carlos, Logan, and James watched eyes wide.

"Please don't hurt me!" she whispered, closing her eyes and looking away.

He stopped walking and ran out of the room, slamming the door shut behind him.

Katie whimpered in the corner, pulling her legs to her chest and hugging them.

"Katie?" Carlos said quietly.

She backed up against the wall, "I'm sorry."

"Katie, don't worry," Logan said, "He'll get over it."

"It was an acsdedant." she whispered.

"Yeah, we know," James said, "Kendall knows too, he's just upset."

She put her head in her knees and cried. Soon she felt a pair of arms wrap around her. She looked up and saw Carlos hugging her. Soon, James and Logan joined in. A minute later, Mrs. Knight walked in.

"Hey are you boys...where's Kendall?" she asked.

"Um, he got mad..." James answered.

"Why? What happened?" she asked.

"I-I-I b-broke h-his t-t-t-t..." Katie tried to tell her.

"What toy?"

"His hockey stick." Logan said.

She nodded in understanding, "Katie, go find Kendall and apologize," Mrs. Knight said sternly, "You guys can get in the car, we'll be out in a minute."

James, Carlos, and Logan nodded and left. Katie stood up and went to look for he brother. She looked in her parent's room and the bathroom, the two places he usually went when he was upset. But she was surprised when she found him in her room.

She slowly opened the door, and closed it behind her, "Kendall?" she whispered.

"What?" he snapped.

"I-I'm sorry I broke your toy." she said, climbing up on her bed with him.

"It's not a toy!" he yelled, getting up and moving away from her.

She stood up and followed him, "I didn't mean to." she said.

He looked down at her, glaring. His hands were in fists again, but when he saw the fear and tears in her eyes, he let them go, and his expression softened.

"I'm sorry." she repeated.

Kendall sighed and picked Katie up, bringing her over to her bed and setting her on his lap.

"I'm sorry too." he said, pulling her into a hug, "I shouldn't have gotten so mad."

"But I broke your toy." she whispered, "And your car."

"I can get a new hockey stick," Kendall said, "And I'm sure Daddy can fix the car."

"I didn't mean to break it." she said, resting her small head on his shoulder.

"I know, it's okay." Kendall pulled her into one last hug and kissed her forehead, "I love you Katie."

"I love you too Kendall," she sniffled and Kendall wiped her tears away, "Do you forgive me?" Katie asked.

Kendall smiled, "Yes, I do." he said, "Just don't play pony on my hockey sticks anymore."

**Yeah, so that was pretty long. I hope it was enjoyable! In the next chapter, they might be a year older, (4 and 10), but I might wait one more chapter. And so, I might need requests for when they're getting older...**

**And acsdedant means accident, if you didn't know. I just figured she wouldn't be able to pronounce everything.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey, so I really need to say this. If you like Kendall/Katie stories then I really think you should all go read "Knocking On Heaven's Door" by DaniiLuvsBTR because it's actually...i'm like, in love with it.**

**I didn't know how old kids are when they're potty trained, so if 3 is too young, sorry. Also, if you submitted a plot saying Katie should be potty trained, I'm sorry I didn't do it. I don't think anyone did though.**

**And one more thing. This chapter is dedicated to SparklyFedora, who will probably never see this, but she was a really good friend of mine on here, and she decided to delete her account. I'm really sad about that, and she was a good friend, so this is dedicated to her.**

**The following plot was submitted by 2 kool 2 spell 'kool' right.**

Katie sat in the living room waiting for Kendall to get home from hockey practice. She hadn't seen him at all that day because she was asleep when he left for school, when he got home from school she was playing outside, and then he went to hockey practice. It was now almost 7:00 and she still didn't see him.

She sat up when she heard the door opening and she saw Kendall walk in after being dropped off by Mrs. Diamond.

"KENDALL!" she yelled trying to run to him to give him a hug.

But instead of hugging her back, he pushed her off of him, threw his bag on the ground and ran upstairs.

Katie stared in confusion at Kendall as he ran away. He always gave her hugs when she wanted them. She walked into the kitchen to where her mother was making dinner.

"Mommy?" Katie asked, "What's wrong with Kendall?"

"Did he get home?"

"Yeah, and when I tried to hug him, he pushed me!"

"He pushed you?" Mrs. Knight asked, turning around.

"Uh-huh, and he ran upstairs."

"Go talk to Daddy about it, maybe he'll know." Mrs. Knight told her, unable to leave the dinner she was making.

Katie ran to her father and tapped his leg.

"What is it Katie?" he asked.

"What's wrong with Kendall?"

"I don't know, did he come home?"

"Yeah, and he was mad."

"I'll go talk to him," Mr. Knight offered, "You stay here."

Katie sat down on the couch and waited for her father to come out. She heard a scream and a door being slammed shut before he came down.

"I wouldn't go up there..." Mr. Knight said.

Mrs. Knight called Katie and Mr. Knight to the table for dinner. It was just the three of them because Kendall told, or yelled, at his mother saying he wasn't hungry.

"Why's Kendall mad?" Katie asked.

"He won't tell us," Mr. Knight said, "I would just leave him alone for the night."

"Did I do something?"

"No, he's not mad at you. He's just upset about something." Mrs. Knight assured her.

They finished their dinner and Katie ran upstairs to "go to the bathroom". She was really going to see if Kendall was okay. She stood in front of his door and she could hear him angrily flipping through a book, which she figured was him homework, and she could hear small cries every now and then. She lightly knocked on the door, only to be met with an angry scream.

"GO AWAY!"

"Kendall?" she said softly.

"I SAID GO AWAY!"

She sniffled, getting upset, "Can I come in?"

"NO! GET AWAY!" he screamed.

She jumped when she heard something hit the door. She stepped back a bit and sat down against the wall. She waited for a little while, wanting to try again in a few minutes. But before she could, the door slowly opened. Kendall popped his head out and as soon as he saw Katie, he glared at her and slammed it shut again.

She put her head in her hands and cried. Kendall was so mad at her. She had to have done something.

Katie stood up and went back in front of Kendall's door. She waited a minute before pushing it open.

"Katie! Go away!" he yelled, "I told you I didn't want you to bother me!"

"No you didn't."

"Go away!"

"No! Why are you mad at me!"

"I'm not mad at you!"

"Then why are you being mean?"

"Just go away!" he yelled, pushing her out the door and shutting it. Katie heard the bed creak as he sat back down and she heard him crying. She opened the door again and ran up to him, giving him a hug.

And this time, he didn't push her off and yell at her. He hugged her back and cried. He sat back against the wall behind his bed with Katie in his arms and he cried more than Katie had ever seen him cry before.

"I-I-I go-ot k-k-kicked o-off t-the, the h-h-hockey t-te-am," he choked out after a while.

Katie didn't really know what to say. She knew Kendall loved hockey, and she felt really bad, but she was only 3, and she didn't understand it all.

"Why?" she ended up asking.

He only started crying harder when she said that. She squeezed him tighter she felt his grip tighten as well.

"C-C-Collin pushed m-me in-into the sma-small-smallest kid o-on the team a-and he broke h-his arm s-so I g-got k-k-k-kicked off!"

"That's not fair!" she yelled, angry at Collin and the coach. She knew Collin was always mean to Kendall and his friends, and she hated him.

"D-D-Dads g-gonna h-ha-ate m-me!" he cried.

Katie stayed hugging Kendall for what felt like forever. After a little while, he went on.

"A-a-and m-me and J-James g-got in a f-fight and n-now t-they are a-all m-m-mad at m-me!"

Katie was now mad too, "Well I like you," she said, "And we're best friends too."

He started crying harder than he was before, "A-and I fa-failed a t-test!" he sobbed, "M-moms g-gonna be so-o m-mad!"

Katie didn't even know what failing a test meant. She looked up at his red, puffy eyes. She never had to do this before. Kendall was always the one to comfort her.

"Mommy loves us," Katie told him, "She won't be mad."

"Yes she will!" Kendall yelled.

Katie thought of what Kendall said to her when she was upset about breaking their parents vase, "Do you want me to tell them?" she asked.

He nodded and wiped his eyes.

Katie gave Kendall a kiss, climbed off the bed, and ran downstairs.

"Mommy?" she said, giving her mother the puppy dog eyes.

"Katie, are you alright? You were up there for a while." Mrs. Knight said.

"I was talkin to Kendall," she told her, "And he told me what's matter."

"Do you want to tell me what it was?"

"Well, James and Carlos and Logan are all mad at him," she said.

"But they get in fights all the time," Mrs. Knight said, "Was it that bad?"

"Other things happened."

"What?"

Katie climbed up on her mother's lap and whispered in her ear so her father couldn't hear, "Collin kicked him off the hockey skates."

"What?"

"He got kicked off the hockey skates!" Katie whispered again.

"You mean the hockey team?"

"Yeah! He got kicked off."

Mrs. Knight immediately felt bad. Kendall loved hockey so much. And she knew he was probably scared Mr. Knight would be mad too.

"And one more thing." Katie said, "He accidentally failed a test."

Mrs. Knight sighed. He was probably scared she would be mad about that. But she really wasn't. She understood how hard the test was.

"Could you send Kendall down?"

"No."

"Katie!"

"I can't, he's scared."

Mrs. Knight got up and told her husband about everything that happened.

Before anyone could say anything else, Kendall came down.

Mr. And Mrs. Knight gave Kendall a hug and promised him it was okay. The next day, Katie went with Mrs. Knight to talk to the coach and she got him go change his mind. Then she talked to his teacher and convinced her to let him take a re-test. Then, she saw Carlos, Logan, and James in the hallway and yelled at them. They immediately apologized and everyone made up.

It's not always Katie who needs Kendall. Sometimes, Kendall needs Katie.

**Ta-daa! I hope you liked that :) the end, once again, made me mad. But I hope you liked it! Please review :D**


	15. Chapter 15

**Well, I got a new story up so you might wanna check that out...and now Katie is 4 and Kendall is 11.**

**Today my little cousin wished me a happy early birthday and it got me all happy cause my birthdays not for another 2 weeks and then he was like "it's the 23rd" to all these kids and it made me happy cause he knows my birthday ang I LOVE HIM!**

**I don't own Big Time Rush**

**The following plot was submitted by 2 kool 2 spell 'kool' right who is really awesome because she submitted like a million plots and not a lot of people did :) THANKS!**

"Katie! Are you almost done in there?"Kendallcalled through the bathroom door, "You've been in there for 10 minutes!"

"Um, just a second!" she yelled.

Kendall could hear her moving around in the bathroom, but he wasn't sure what she was doing. He had to go so bad, and he felt like he was about to pee his pants.

"Katie hurry up!" he banged on the door, "I really gotta go!"

He heard a little scream and the sound of the toilet seat crashing, only a little smaller.

"Katie?"

"Kendall! Help me!"

He burst through the door as fast as he could and tried not to laugh when he saw what happened.

"Uh, how did you..."

"I slipped!" she yelled, starting to cry, "Help me!"

"Okay," he stepped forward and took her hands. He carefully pulled her out of the toilet.

"Thanks," she mumbled.

Kendall helped her clean up and got some new clothes for her, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," she said, "Don't tell anyone please?"

"I promise."

"I love you Big Brother."

"I love you too Baby Sister."

**I've been excited to write this forever, but now I feel like it's not as good as I wanted it to be...but I hope you guys all liked it ****J**


	16. Chapter 16

**Blehhhgslsirhzkahro, I just wanted to tell you guys that fanfiction has decided to stop letting me reply to reviews. So, I'd like to thank everybody for reviewing and sorry I didn't reply. Cause I really should cause I have 112 REVIEWS!**

**OH MY GOSH. You guys aren't gonna believe this. My neighbor, she's like 5, she fell off the monkey bars and broke her arm (I feel really bad) but she got a pink cast and that's exactly what Kate got! Weird right? Right.**

**I don't own Big Time Rush, Spongebob, or barbies.**

**A lot of people wanted me to do this, and I was planning on doing it from the beginning, so I hope you all like it and thank you if you did submit this.**

"Kendall, time to get up," Mr. Knight shook his son awake, "You gotta get to school."

Kendall groaned, "I don't wanna!"

"Come on, it's Friday!" Mr. Knight exclaimed, "And there's a hockey game tonight! Remember our plan?"

"Fine." Kendall gave in, kicking the sheets off his body.

"I have to get to work," Mr. Knight told him, "I'll be back at 7:00 with the pizza!"

Mr. Knight promised Kendall that he could have James, Carlos, and Logan over to watch the game that night, and he promised to bring pizza home for them.

"Okay, see you later Dad," Kendall said.

"Bye Kendall, love you."

"Love you too," Kendall said, embarrassed that his father still said that to him every morning.

Mr. Knight walked out into the hallway and saw Katie coloring on the floor.

"Bye Katie! I'll see you tonight," he said.

"Daddy, wait!" Katie yelled, "I drew you a picture!" she held up a picture of her and her father with Kendall and Mrs. Knight outside playing hockey.

"Oh thank you Katie!" he said, "I love it!" he bent down and gave her a kiss on the head.

"I love you Daddy!"

"I love you too Sweetheart," he gave her a quick hug before leaving the house for work.

••••••••••••••••••

That afternoon, Carlos, Logan, and James got off the bus at Kendall's house. They went inside, had a snack, played some hockey, played Barbies with Katie, and watched Spongebob.

Finally, it was 6:30, and time for the game. They all settled on the couch and started to watch the game.

The half an hour went by slowly. They were getting hungrier and hungrier by the minute. Kendall looked at the clock on the wall. It was already 7:15. Where was his dad? He decided not to worry, and figured he just needed extra time to get the pizza.

Soon, Katie came into the room, "Kendall!"

"What?" he asked, not taking his eyes off the very intense hockey game.

"I'm mad at you!"

"Cool."

"You wanna know why I'm mad at you?" she asked.

"Not really."

"I'm mad at you cause you let Carlos use my favorite Barbie and I told you not to!"

"Sorry..." he said, still staring at the screen.

"That's not good enough!" Katie yelled, "I want Carlos to say sorry!"

"Katie, please leave us alone!" Kendall yelled back, "We're trying to watch the game."

"I'm telling on you Kendall!" Katie yelled before running out of the room.

Kendall rolled his eyes and turned his attention back to the TV.

A minute later, Mrs. Knight was in the room, "Kendall, Carlos, please apologize to Katie."

"Sorry Katie," Carlos said," I won't use your Barbie anymore.

"Sorry," Kendall mumbled.

Mrs. Knight left and Katie smiled and ran over to James. She sat on his lap, "Hey James!"

"Katie," Kendall said sweetly, "Could you go ask Mommy if she knows where Daddy is?"

Katie nodded and climbed off of James before running back to the kitchen.

"Sorry guys," Kendall knew they were probably all annoyed that Katie kept interrupting the game.

Before anyone could reply, Katie ran back in, "Mommy doesn't know." she said as she sat back down with James. Kendall got angrier and angrier as he listened to Katie trying to have a conversation with James.

"KATIE!" he yelled, "Would you please shut up! We're trying to watch the hockey game!"

She glared at him and ran back to the kitchen. A second later she ran back, eyes wide, "Mommy's crying!"

"What?" Kendall stood up, "Are you lying?"

"No, she's crying real tears!"

Kendall stepped over his friends and went to the kitchen to see that his mother was really crying.

"Mom?" he said softly, "What's wrong?"

"N-nothing." she said.

"Yeah, something is wrong!" Kendall moved closer to her, "Why are you crying?"

"Kendall..." she trailed off.

"What?" he demanded, "What's wrong?"

"Go back to the living room," she told him, "I'll be in in a minute."

Kendall slowly walked back, keeping his eyes on his mother. He sat down on the couch and thought about what she could be crying about. Then he remembered his father wasn't home yet, and he got extremely worried, but he knew that wasn't it. It couldn't be.

"Why's Mommy crying?" Katie asked.

"I don't know," Kendall answered.

It wasn't long before Mrs. Knight came in the room, turned off the TV and sat across from Kendall and his friends. Katie climbed up on Kendall's lap and he gladly pulled her closer.

"Mom, what happened?" Kendall asked slowly, afraid to hear the answer.

"Kendall..." she whispered, "I don't know how I'm supposed to tell you this..."

"What?" Kendall demanded.

"Your father..."

His heart stopped. He already knew where this was going. He knew it was pouring rain outside, and his father was on his way home from work.

"Where is he?" he asked.

"Listen...he's...he's..." she lowered her voice, "Gone."

Kendall laughed a little, "What do you mean he's gone? Like, he, he went...somewhere?" the smallest bit if hope remained in his voice.

Mrs. Knight shook her head, "No, Kendall, he's...dead."

He felt his whole world come crashing down when he heard that one word. That one little word.

"No...no your lying!" he said, a small smile on his face, trying to show that he knew this was all some big joke and his father would be walking through the door with a huge smile on his face any second.

"I'm sorry Kendall..."

"Mom, stop it! I know you lying!" he said, putting Katie down and standing back up, "But this isn't funny!"

"Kendall, I'm not lying..." she said, a tear making its way down her face, "I'm so sorry."

"No!" he screamed, "You're lying! I know your lying! He's not dead!"

Carlos, Logan, and James watched in fear as Kendall screamed at his mother. Mr. Knight was like a father to them too, and they were all crying. Katie had no idea what was going on. She didn't fully understand what death was yet. But seeing Kendall yell like that made her scared, so she climbed up onto Carlos, Logan, and James's laps and watched with them.

"I know it's not true! Dad is gonna come home any minute now with the pizza and we can finish watching the game!" Kendall yelled. He knew it was true. He knew his mother was telling the truth. He just didn't want to believe it.

"Kendall please..." Mrs. Knight said as she stood up, "This is hard for you to hear, I know, but-"

"Why would this be hard to hear?" Kendall yelled, "I know it's a joke Mom! You can stop trying to trick me!"

"Kendall, stop!" Mrs. Knight yelled back, "I know this is hard to hear, but you can't act like it's not true! It is true! He's gone, and he's not coming back!"

"No!" Kendall screamed, a few tears sliding down his cheek, "STOP LYING!"

"Kendall, stop it! Now! It's pouring rain, he lost control, and he drove into another car! He was already gone by the time they got him to the hospital!" Mrs. Knight yelled.

That's when he broke down. That was when he realized this was real. His father was really gone. He left them. He was gone, and he was never going to return. So he cried. He fell back onto the couch and cried. He felt three pairs of arms wrap around him after a few minutes and he knew it was his friends.

"Kendall, he's in a better place," he heard Carlos say.

"But I-I want h-him h-here!"

"He is here," Logan said, "You just can't see him."

"He'll always be watching you," James assured him.

"No, I-I w-w-want him t-to be h-here right n-now!"

"Kendall?"

Kendall looked up at Katie, who was sitting in front of him, staring at him with her big, brown eyes. He saw tears in her eyes, so he lifted her up onto his lap.

"I'm sorry I told on you," she said, "I didn't mean to make you cry."

He started crying even harder when he realized Katie had no idea what was going on. She didn't know their father wasn't gonna tuck her in tonight, or any night, and tell her he loves her. She didn't know he was gone forever.

"Kendall, please stop crying," Katie said, "I don't think Mommy's mad at you."

"Katie...you don't understand..."

She wrapped her little arms around his body and he rocked back and forth, wanting her to fall asleep.

Mrs. Knight came into the room followed by Mrs. Garcia, "Carlos's mom is gonna take you boys home," she said quietly.

They all nodded before they each gave Kendall, Katie, and Mrs. Knight a hug. They waved goodbye as they left the house.

"Kendall, would you mind bringing Katie up to bed?"

Kendall nodded and carried Katie up the steps. He continued to cry as he helped her brush her teeth and change into her pajamas. He laid her down in her bed and sat next to her.

"Is Mommy comin' up?"

"Yeah, Mommy will stop by in a little while."

"Is Daddy?"

Kendall froze. He felt the tears coming back as he thought about what he was supposed to say to her.

"Um...Katie...Daddy isn't gonna tuck you in tonight," he said, trying to keep his voice steady. He didn't want to explain it to her now.

"Why?"

Kendall squeezed his eyes shut for a minute, hoping he would wake up and this would all be a nightmare. When he opened his eyes, he stood up, turned the light off, and squeezed into bed with Katie.

"Where's Daddy?" Katie asked.

"D-Daddy's...up in Heaven now," Kendall told her.

"What's Heaven?"

"I-it's...it's where God lives," he answered, "And it's where people go when...they...die."

"Well if Daddy die, when does he come back?"

Kendall wiped a tear away before Katie could see it and sniffled, "N-never," he whispered.

"When's that?"

"It's...never," he didn't know how to explain never, "It means, he's not coming back. Ever."

"But why?" Katie asked, a few tears leaking out of her eyes, "Daddy loves us."

"It's not his choice," Kendall said, "He would want to stay here with us, b-but...he can't."

"Why?"

"I don't know Katie," he said quietly, "But...we have each other, and mom...and mom has us still."

"Who does Daddy have?"

He wiped away another tear, "Daddy has...Grandma. And Grandpa."

"Are they in Heaben too?"

Kendall nodded, "Yeah, their in Heaven."

"Are we ever gonna see Daddy again?"

Kendall sighed and laid down, pulling Katie closer to him, "I hope so," he whispered.

Katie rested her head against Kendall's chest and he kissed her head. They stayed together, crying and hugging, all night, until they finally fell asleep.

**Um...pretty depressing. The next chapter will probably be his funeral.**

**I was watching an interview with Challen Cates (Mrs. Knight) and she said Mr. Knight is gonna be in season 3. But I had this all planned out, so yeah.**

**Sorry if this was too sad, I tried to make it not too sad. And I'm also sorry if anyone doesn't believe in God, and if it offended you. But please don't yell at me in reviews. Thanks**


	17. Chapter 17

**I was so stuck with this. I wasn't sure if I should do the funeral or not, but...I guess I am. I hope you guys like this :)**

**And to anyone reading Scavenger Hunt, I'm REALLY stuck with that too. I might just delete it but I don't know.**

**I don't own Big Time Rush.**

"We gather here today to commemorate the life and time of Kenneth David Knight."

Kendall stared at the coffin on the alter with his puffy, red eyes and covered his ears. He didn't want to hear any of this. He didn't want to listen to some priest act like he knew his father.

"...He was a good man. Kind, loving..."

Kendall squeezed his eyes shut. It burned a little from the salty tears that were in his eyes, but he didn't care. It took away the pain in his heart.

"...His two kids, Kendall and Katie, and his wife, Jennifer..."

Kendall was using all his strength not to stand up and scream at the priest. He didn't want to be here. He wanted to be home, with his father, watching the hockey game.

"...He never will be forgotten..."

"Stop," he whispered, "Stop acting like it's no big deal."

He was trying to tell the priest, but he whispered it so quietly that it sounded like he was talking to himself.

"...And as we say our final goodbyes..."

And that broke him. That's when he realized this was actually happening. Final goodbyes. Two simple words that mean nothing, until they're put together. Those two words broke him.

"No, no, no, no!" he said, getting louder with every 'no'.

"Kendall," Mrs. Knight whispered from a couple seats down, "Be quiet...please."

"NO!" he yelled, "This isn't happening! It can't be! Please, just..." he trailed off and put his head on his legs.

Everyone was staring at him. All eyes were on him. The priest stopped talking to look. He felt the eyes of his family and friends all on him. He started rocking back and forth, murmuring words of comfort to himself. He felt a small pair of arms wrap around him, but he didn't move.

"Kendall?" he heard her soft voice, and it immediately made him ever sadder.

"No," he whispered, "This isn't happening. It's just a dream..."

"Kendall..."

"Please, this is just a dream!" Kendall said, getting louder, "please just wake up Kendall! It's just a dream!"

"Kendall!"

"No, it's not real," he told himself, "Just wake up and he'll be right there..."

"KENDALL!"

"NO!" he screamed, pushing his little sister away from him and running up to the alter. He stopped in front of the coffin and collapsed next to it, crying harder than he ever had before.

"Please! Please Dad, wake up!" he yelled, banging on the top of the coffin, "Get up! Please, don't leave me! Please Dad!" he sobbed, "Come out of there! Please, you can't leave me! C-come back! PLEASE!" he was screaming now, crying his eyes out as he banged on the top of the coffin, "GET UP DAD! COME ON WAKE UP!" he screamed, "THE HOCKEY GAME IS ON! WE HAVE TO WATCH IT!" he sobbed harder than ever, "WE ALWAYS WATCH THE GAME! YOU ALWAYS WATCH IT WITH ME SO _GET UP_!"

He felt a strong pair of arms pick him up. He kicked and screamed, trying to get them off, but they wouldn't let go.

"NO! NO DAD PLEASE!" he cried, "_PLEASE_ COME BACK!"

Whoever was carrying him brought him out of the Church. He dropped Kendall onto the grass and knelt down next to him. He looked up and saw his favorite uncle.

"Kendall, your father is in Heaven now, and I know you know that," he said sympathetically, "He's watching over you, and you'll see him again soon. But-"

"K-Katie!" he cried, "I-I want K-Katie!"

He didn't even realize his uncle walked away until he felt his sister's arms around him. He looked up at her and pulled her into a hug. She sat on his lap and he cried into her shoulder.

"Why doesn't Daddy wanna watch the hockey game with you?"

"I-I don't know," he whispered, his voice shaky as he started to calm down.

"How come Daddy went to Heaben? Why'd he leaved us?"

Kendall wiped his tears away, pulled out of their hug, and looked her right in the eyes.

"C-cause Daddy was such a good man...th-that God wanted him to be up in Heaven, instead of here..."

"But why did Daddy leave us?"

"Daddy wouldn't ever leave us if he didn't think we couldn't handle it."

"Does that mean me and you can handle it?"

"Y-yeah...we can get through this if...if we...stick together," he was trying his hardest not to sound corny.

"What did the man mean when he said final goodbyes?"

"H-he meant...he meant we say goodbye to Daddy...for the last time..."

"I don't wanna." Katie whispered, resting her head against Kendall's body.

"Neither do I...but we have to.."

Katie looked up at Kendall with her big, brown eyes, "Do we have each other still?"

"Yeah, we'll always have each other," Kendall said.

"Forever?"

"Forever."

**Um, I don't know about this...but I hope it was good...I don't know. A lot of these have been pretty sad...i'll try to make them happier :) reviews and requests**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hey, so uh, I don't wanna just forget about Mr. Knight or anything, but I don't know what I can do. So this is gonna be a couple months after, and there ****definitely will be chapters where they mention him and it might be sad..**

**Katie is four, and Kendall is 10.**

**I don't own Big Time Rush.**

**The following plot was submitted by BigTimeFan13**

"Welcome, to the first ever, Katie Knight Talent Show!" Katie yelled across the room to Kendall, Carlos, Logan, James, and all of their parents. The lights were off and they couldn't see anything. Katie made them all come to see her performance in the living room, and she was taking forever.

"Katie, come on, hurry up and start," Mrs. Knight begged.

Finally, the lights turned on and they saw Katie sitting in front of five different pots and pans. They had no idea how she got there and got the lights turned off, but they didn't really care.

"Ready?" she asked.

They all nodded and watched her hit the first pan. Then the pot, then a pan, and back and forth. She grabbed a couple and banged them together. Soon, it just sounded like a bunch of pots and pans being dropped. Everyone covered their ears, except for Kendall. When she was finally done, he started clapping and everyone else joined in

"Yeah! Go Katie!"

"Thank you, thank you," she smiled, taking a bow.

"Alright, let's eat dinner." Mrs. Knight said. Everyone ran out of the room and to the table so they could eat. Only Katie and Kendall were left in the room.

She ran up to Kendall and hugged him, "Thanks for likin' my show!"

"I thought it was great!" Kendall lied.

"No one else did..." Katie said sadly.

"Yeah, everyone liked it!" Kendall assured her, "They're all just hungry." he kissed her head and gave her another hug.

She smiled, "Then I should do it again after dinner!"

Kendall laughed nervously, "Uh, yeah..."

**I hated this one. It was so bad and I'm so sorry...heh...**


	19. Chapter 19

**I've been really depressed lately cause my best friend just stopped talking to me and she's being a [mean word]. I don't know why...cause I didn't do anything so it's making me really sad. so I'm just kinda sitting home right now, really bored. So to cheer myself up, (kinda) I'm gonna try to make this one funny :)**

**Katie is four and Kendall is 10**

**I don't own Big Time Rush or anything at all.**

Kendall, Carlos, Logan, James and Katie all sat around doing nothing in Kendall's room. It was too cold outside to do anything, and there was nothing to do inside.

Kendall flipped through a hockey magazine, bored out of his mind. He stopped to look at the helmet section, knowing Carlos's birthday was coming up, when he heard a loud toot. He slowly looked up at Carlos and raised his eyebrows.

"It wasn't me!" Carlos held up his hands in defense, "I promise!"

Then he looked over at James.

"It wasn't me either!"

"It wasn't me," Logan said, knowing Kendall would accuse him next.

"Well it wasn't me, so...Carlos, are you sure-"

Kendall stopped when he heard Katie giggling. They all looked over at her.

"It was me!" she laughed as she let another one rip.

The boys smiled, watching Katie laugh as she farted some more. Carlos soon joined in and they sat together, farting.

It wasn't long until all five of them were sitting in a circle, trying to fart the ABCs.

**Yup. That's it. Review****?**


	20. Chapter 20

**Thanks for the reviews :) and all the advice and stuff helping me out with my friend...**

**Same ages. 4 and 10.**

**I don't own Big Time Rush or anything.**

Mrs. Knight pushed the cart down the grocery store aisle, trying to get Katie to stop asking for cookies. She already had to get two tubs if ice cream and she was only there to get things they needed.

"Mommy, what about them cookies?" Katie asked, pointing to a different box.

Mrs. Knight sighed, "Fine Katie, I'll get the cookies, but you can't eat any now." she told her, and Katie folded her arms and started kicking her feet back and forth while sitting in the cart.

"But I want cookies!" she yelled, causing Mrs. Knight to push the cart faster so they could get out of there. If Kendall were there, he would get Katie to stop.

"Please Katie, just-" Mrs. Knight was interrupted when her phone started ringing. She pulled it out and quickly answered it, "Hello?"

"Mrs. Knight? It's Carlos!" he sounded like he was panicking, which immediately made Mrs. Knight scared. This happened a lot.

"What happened this time?" she asked.

"Kendall fell off his bike and got really hurt! We're at the hospital waiting!"

"I'll be right there!" Mrs. Knight hung up the phone, pulled Katie out of the cart, and ran out of the store, forgetting about her groceries. Falling off a bike didn't seem like that big of a deal, but the boys getting hurt in any way was usually pretty bad.

"Mommy, the cookies!" Katie yelled, trying to get out of her mother's arms so she could go back and get the box.

"Forget about the cookies! I'll get you more later!"

"No!" Katie whined, "I want those ones!"

"No Katie! Your brother is hurt!" Mrs. Knight told her as she buckled her up into the car and got in the front, driving off to the hospital.

"Kendall's hurt?" Katie asked, sounding worried, "Well, do cookies help boo-boos?"

"Katie!" Mrs. Knight yelled, "Forget about the cookies!"

••••••••••••

"Kendall Knight?"

Mrs. Knight stood up and walked over to the doctor. The boys and Katie right behind her.

"Your son is fine. He just has a broken leg and some bruises."

Mrs. Knight sighed in relief. Carlos Logan and James told her he was screaming and crying when he fell of his bike, and Kendall didn't usually cry.

"We'll just keep him here for the night, and he should be able to go home tomorrow." the doctor told them, "He's in room 310 if you want to see him."

Mrs. Knight thanked him and the five of them all went up to room 310. Kendall was asleep when they got there, and he had a cast on his right leg. Katie ran over and jumped onto the bed, leaning over him.

"Kendall?" she whispered, "You hurt? Cause Mommy got me cookies while we were waiting and you can have one." she didn't even realize he was asleep, "Kenny? Are you dead?"

"He's not dead Katie," Logan assured her, "He's just asleep."

"Oh." Katie lay down next to Kendall stared at him, "When's he gonna wake up?"

"Soon," James answered, sitting down next to her. He smiled at the way she was looking at Kendall.

"Oh." Katie lifted herself up a bit and continued to stare at Kendall. He looked different to her, "Is Kendall gonna die?" she asked.

As if on cue, Kendall's eyes slowly opened. Katie smiled and hugged him, "Your alive!" she exclaimed.

He laughed and hugged her back, "I only broke my leg," he told her, "Why would I be dead?"

"You looked dead," she shrugged and climbed onto him, sitting on his stomach, "But I'm happy you're alive cause I have some cookies for you!" Katie grabbed a cookie from the table next to the bed and shoved it into Kendall's mouth.

He laughed, "Thanks Katie."

"I love you Big Brother," she said, leaning down to hug him again.

"I love you too Baby Sister."

**Uh yeah...so, I'm going away for the weekend, so I won't be updating or anything...review?**


	21. Chapter 21

**I should probably be studying for finals right now, but I really don't feel like it, so...yup. This chapter is continuing from the last chapter because daddys little tyrant gave me the idea :)**

**As you might have noticed, I changed the name of this to Big Brother, Baby Sister. I don't know why I uses Little Sister. I hate the name of this still...it's just really bad.**

**I don't own Big Time Rush or anything.**

**The following plot was submitted by daddys little tyrant.**

"Kendall? Can I sign your cast the way you signed mine?" Katie asked, holding up a marker.

Kendall nodded and Katie leaned over his leg to write her name. She ended up writing "i lov yoo kendul lov kaytee".

Kendall laughed, "Thanks Katie, it looks great!"

She smiled and stared at her work, "Did I spell everything right?"

Kendall didn't want to lie to her or hear her cry so he just said yes. She laid back down next to Kendall and gave him another cookie, and they both admired her work and ate their cookies together.

**Sorry this was short and rushed, but I really gotta get to studying...**

**OH MY GOSH I was going outside and my steps were wet cause our sprinkler was on, and I slipped, and I BROKE MY TOE! it hurts so bad! ALFFEXKOBDWDDLHGXCNLFZ.**


	22. Chapter 22

**Heh, i'm watching Bubble Guppies right now :) me and my friend are obsessed...lol.**

**The following plot was submitted by 2 kool 2 spell 'kool' right.**

**I don't own Big Time Rush or anything else.**

"Hey, Mom, have you seen Katie?" Kendall asked. "I can't find her."

"She was upstairs last time I saw her," Mrs. Knight told him.

Kendall ran up the steps in search for Katie. He looked in her room, but didn't see her anywhere; he looked in his Mom's room, in the bathroom, and in the attack. As he walked into his room to see if she was there, he heard someone banging on a door, and soft whimpers.

"Katie?" he called out. "Katie are you in here?"

"Kendall!" her voice came out muffled and he heard the banging again. He raised his eyebrows in confusion and walked towards his closet.

Kendall opened the door, and was surprised when Katie came tumbling out. As soon as she saw Kendall, she ran into his arms and sobbed.

"Katie, what were you doing?" Kendall asked as he rubbed her back, trying to comfort her.

"I-I was t-tryin' to-to f-find my d-d-doll!" she cried.

"Well, why were you in the closet?" he asked.

"I-I th-thought she w-was in dere!" she told him, "And I-I got s-stuck!"

Kendall hugged her and rubbed her back. "It's alright, you're out now. You're fine," he soothed.

"I-it w-was da-ark!" she cried, her head in his shoulder, soaking his shirt.

"You're fine now," Kendall assured her. "Look, you're out now."

She continued to cry, clutching onto Kendall's shirt for her life.

"It's okay Katie. You're fine," Kendall said, "I'm right here."

"I-I don't like closets Kenny," she whispered, and Kendall couldn't help but laugh.

"Neither do I, Baby Sister," he said, attempting to make her feel better.

"I'm gonna never be in a closet again," she told him.

Kendall laughed again, "Good idea..."

**WHY CANT I JUST END A STINKIN CHAPTER AND LIKE IT! jeez. I hope you liked that! :) I liked writing it cause I got trapped in a closet when I was little and I did the same thing Katie did when she came out, only it was my mom who let me out. heh.**


	23. Chapter 23

**I think some of you might be proud to hear that I went on my first roller coaster on Sunday. and it was an upside down roller coaster, and I was super scared, but then I ended up going on 5 times...**

**Uh, I think this is like, one of the greatest plots ever submitted to me. :)**

**Katie is 4, Kendall is 10**

**The following plot was submitted by xLittleMx**

**I don't own Big Time Rush or Bubble Guppies or anything else.**

Katie danced along to the music that was blasting from the TV, and sang along, _"B-b-bubble, g-g-guppies! Bubble, bubble, bubble, guppy, guppy, guppies! Bubble! Bubble! Guppies! Guppies!"_

Kendall rolled his eyes as he watched her dance and sing along to the "best show ever". To him, it was the worst show ever. Every time Katie was watching TV, it was all that was on, and he couldn't stand it. All day long, all he heard was, _"Have you ever been to a restaurant?"_ or _"What does a cow say?" _and he hated it.

The songs from Bubble Guppies were always playing. Even if the TV was off, Katie would sing them. Even if Katie wasn't home, the songs played in Kendall's head over, and over, and over again.

_"B-b-bubble, g-g-guppies! Bubble, bubble, bubble, guppy, guppy, guppies, bubble, bubble, guppies, guppies...bubble guppies!...Bubble guppies!"_

Kendall sighed in relief when he saw that it was finally a commercial.

"Aw, Kendall it's-" Katie stopped when she saw the most amazing thing in the world on the TV. There, right in front of her, was Molly, Gil, and all the other Bubble Guppies skating around on ice.

"BUBBLE GUPPIES PLAYING HOCKEY!" she screamed, pointing at the TV, "JUST LIKE KENDALL!"

Kendall rolled his eyes again, "No Katie, it's not hockey, it's Bubble Guppies on ice."

She stared at him in amazement, "Bubble Guppies on ice?" she repeated, "Can we go? It's on Friday!" she told him after hearing it come from the TV.

"Don't ask me, ask Mom," Kendall answered.

Katie ran out of the room, and Kendall couldn't help but laugh at her excitement. But a minute later, she ran back in and collapsed in Kendall's arms, tears racing down her cheeks.

"M-Mommy said...NO!" she cried. Kendall hugged her, and as much as he hated Bubble Guppies, he felt bad for her.

"I'll talk to her," he offered. "I'll be back." he quickly ran out of the room and into the kitchen, watching his mom wash the dishes.

"Mom?"

"Yes Kendall?"

"Uh, can we take Katie to Bubble Guppies on ice?"

"I already told her no," Mrs. Knight said, "I'm working all week, and you're both staying at the Mitchell's. I can't make Mrs. Mitchell take her."

"I'll take her!"

"Kendall, you're only 10 years old! It's going to be crowded and-"

"Mom, I practically live at the ice rink! I know all the workers! And Logan, James, and Carlos can come, too!" he begged, "Please, I'll watch her and nothing will happen!"

"Kendall, you hate Bubble Guppies."

"Yeah, but Katie loves it! And I love Katie, so I'll take her," he said. "Please Mom!"

She sighed, "You have to promise me that you'll stay with her the whole time, I'll give you my cell phone and you'll call me if something happens, and you won't talk to strangers," she said.

"Yes, I promise."

"Okay, I'll call Mrs. Mitchell, Mrs. Diamond, and Mrs. Garcia and see if Carlos, Logan, and James can go with you."

"Okay! Thank you!" Kendall yelled, running out of the room. He found Katie still crying on the couch.

"Did Mommy change her mind?"

"She sure did!" Kendall told her excitedly. "Me and you are going to see Bubble Guppies!"

Katie screamed, letting her happiness out, "B-B-BUBBLE G-G-GUPPIES! BUBBLE BUBBLE BUBBLE, GUPPY GUPPY GUPPIES!" she sang, "BUBBLE GUPPIES!"

**Yeah, this is gonna be a two-shot**** thing mcjigger. I hope you liked the first part! heh heh heh heh...**

**I'm gonna say this now before I forget to tell everyone this. If you have an idea, it doesn't have to be Kendall and Katie. It can be Katie and one of the other guys. I just most likely won't write romance stuff between them. Sorry..**


	24. Chapter 24

**Cause I'm in love with you baby, so I'll put it in a love letter, it's yes, no, not maybe can we get this thing pulled together? I've been goin' crazy when I think about you, cause the hardest thing I'll ever have to do is to tell youu.**

**I'M OBSESSED WITH HEFFRON DRIVE.**

**So, a lot of people wanted me to do a chapter with Logan and Katie so I'll probably do a couple of them :) and I just realized, even though a lot of people kinda told me, (I feel really bad) but I guess Katie shouldnt be talking as well as I was making her. I was sorta making her like, a smart kid, you know? But I'll change that a little.**

**I don't own Big Time Rush or Bubble Guppies.**

"Be careful! And remember what I told you!" Mrs. Knight called out to her son and his friends. "Don't let Katie out of your sight!"

"Okay Mom!" he yelled. "We'll be careful, I promise!" Kendall grabbed Katie's hand and watched his mother drive away. When she was gone, Kendall lifted Katie up onto his back to give her a piggy back ride.

"BUBBLE GUPPIES!" she screamed, shaking from excitement in Kendall arms. All she talked about that past week was how excited she was. And she was completely decked out in Bubble Guppies merchandise. She had her Bubble Guppies T-shirt, sweatshirt, headband, sneakers, and sweatpants.

"Calm down Katie!" Carlos laughed, "We don't want Kendall to drop you!"

Katie giggled and held onto Kendall even tighter as they walked into the cold building. They quickly sat down in the front row, glad they got good seats.

"Um, Kendall? When are they gonna fill it up with water in there?" she asked, pointing to the ice.

"Well...never. Why would they do that?"

"Cause the Bubble Guppies can't breathe without water!" she told him as if it was obvious.

"Oh, well...um, this is magic ice. So they can breathe on it," he lied.

She sighed in relief, "Good, cause I don't wanna get wet!" she told him. Kendall laughed. It was amazing how little kids would believe anything.

They waited for what felt like forever for the show to start. Katie kicked her feet back and forth, bored from waiting. All she wanted was to see her favorite TV show characters skating around on the frozen water, singing and dancing. It was taking too long. It wasn't long before she fell asleep against Kendall's arm.

A couple minutes later the lights dimmed, and Kendall shook Katie awake. "Katie get up! Look!"

She jumped up and looked out onto the ice, screaming when she saw what was there. "MOLLY!" she screamed. "IT'S MOLLY! AND GIL!" she watched as more characters skated onto the ice, and she freaked out when she saw her favorite. "AHHH! IT'S OONA!"

Oona must have heard her because the purple-haired Guppy turned around and waved to Katie. She grabbed Kendall's arm and squeezed it. "SHE WAVED TO ME!"

Kendall was surprised at how strong Katie was. He quickly pried her off of him, rubbing his arm.

That was when they started singing the theme song. Katie happily sang along, never wanting the night to end. She watched them act out an episode, and sing too many songs to count. It was torture for the boys, but Katie was having the time of her life.

Soon, the Bubble Guppies all waved goodbye to everyone and skated off the ice. Katie jumped into Kendall arms, giving him a huge hug, "Thank you Kendall!" she yelled, "This was the best night in my life!"

"Yeah, well, I'm glad you had fun," he smiled at her. "Now we have to get home."

"Can I meet Bubble Guppies?" she asked, using her puppy-dog eyes. Kendall tried not to give in. He didn't even know how they were going to meet the Bubble Guppies, so he couldn't say yes. But Katie was lucky she had such good puppy-dog eyes.

"Fine, but we're gonna have to sneak in," he told her.

"Kendall! No!" Logan yelled. "We'll get caught, and we'll get in a lot of trouble!"

"Aw, come on Logie! We all wanna do it!" Carlos playfully shoved him, knowing he would change his mind. If Logan knew that everyone else wanted to do it, and didn't care if they got in trouble, he would do it too.

"Fine, but we have to be careful. I don't want your Mom to regret letting us come," Logan said.

"Don't worry, I'll be good!" Katie assured him. "Now I wanna see Bubble Guppies!" she grabbed Kendall's hand and dragged him over to the door that the Bubble Guppies went in.

"Okay, James, you be the lookout," Kendall instructed, and he slowly opened the door, pushing Katie inside, "You have to be quiet," he whispered to her as they walked down the long hallway. They stopped at a set of doors and Kendall peeked in the window. He saw three of the Bubble Guppies talking to each other.

"Katie, we're gonna go in there, but you have to go along with everything I say, got it?" Katie nodded. "Okay, and I need you to make yourself look really cute."

Katie tilted her head to the side, smiled a little, and used her puppy-dog eyes, "Like this?" she asked.

Kendall smiled, "Perfect." he slowly opened the door, and the three Bubble Guppies turned to look at them. He pulled Katie in after him and gave them a sweet smile.

"Uh, hello kids!" one of them said, "Can we help you?" the orange-haired Bubble Guppy gave them a nice smile.

"Hi Deema!" Katie said, her cute smile plastered on her face as she stared at the Bubble Guppies in amazement.

"Hi there little girl," a purple-haired boy said cheerfully, "Are you supposed to be back here?"

"Oh, you see, my little sister here, Katie," Kendall spoke up, "She's a really big Bubble Guppies fan, and she really wanted to meet you guys before...she...uh," Kendall thought of a good excuse, using the only one he could think of, "Well, you see, Katie is really sick, and-"

"Aw, you poor thing!" the last guppy stepped forward and gave Katie a hug. "Why don't we take some pictures, and we can give you some autographs?"

Katie nodded and fake coughed, "Okay!" she ran over to the three guppies and Kendall pulled his mother's camera from his pocket. He turned it on and snapped a picture. They all signed a little piece of paper and called the other guppies in. They all took pictures and signed their names.

"We hope you get better soon, Katie," Gil said, giving her a hug. "Thanks for watching Bubble Guppies."

"I love Bubble Guppies!" she told him, before giving all the other guppies a hug. They said goodbye and Kendall and Katie ran out of the building, where they found Logan, James, and Carlos waiting.

"Did you get in?" James asked.

Kendall nodded and explained what they had to tell them. It wasn't long before Mrs. Knight came to pick them up, and Katie told her all about her amazing experience.

**There. Done. Gosh, that was pretty hard. I hope you liked it :)**


	25. Chapter 25

**I know I'm like, a couple days late with this, but my life has been pretty unexplainable lately...but I hope you like this :)**

**I don't own Big Time Rush or anything..**

Kendall Knight sat all alone on his bed, silent tears running down his cheeks. He knew this day would be hard, but he wasn't expecting it to be_ this_ hard. He didn't think he would be spending this day in his room, crying. He hated it. And all he wanted was his father.

Because today, was Father's Day.

James, Logan, and Carlos were all spending the day with their dads, doing things Kendall would normally be doing with his dad. Usually, they would be spending the day at the rink, playing hockey. Then they would go out to dinner to wherever Mr. Knight wanted to go. Finally, they would go home and watch a movie. Whatever Mr. Knight wanted. But today, they were all sitting home, crying, mourning, wanting their favorite man in the world back.

Kendall knew Mrs. Knight was sitting in her room crying, as well, and he knew Katie was all alone, confused as to why everyone was so upset today. He wanted to find them so bad, and have someone with him, but he was too scared. He didn't want to explain everything to Katie, he didn't want to pretend everything was okay, put a fake smile on his face, and act like it was any ordinary day. Because it wasn't.

His thoughts were interrupted when he heard a soft knock on his door. "Kendall?" he heard Katie's voice through the closed door. "Can I open the door?"

He took a deep breath, quickly wiping away his tears. "Come on in Katie," he said, trying to keep his voice steady.

The door slowly opened and Katie jumped up into Kendall's bed with him. "Why are Mommy and you crying?" she asked, confusion clear on her face.

"We're not," Kendall lied. "We're just...we're just sleepy, so we're sleeping."

"But your eyes are wet," she said. "Why are you sad Kendall?"

"It's just a sad day," he told her, not knowing what else to say. "It's not a big deal, don't worry about it."

"But I don't like it when you cry," Katie said, tears welling up in her own eyes. Katie always did this. If she saw Kendall crying, she would start crying. It drove Kendall crazy. _He_ hated seeing _her_ cry.

"I'm sorry, Katie, but you don't have to cry," he said, practically begging. "I'll stop."

"But why are you crying?" she asked again. "Please tell me."

"I just...I just miss Daddy," he answered. "Today is the day where people celebrate Fathers and everything they do. But, we don't have a Daddy to celebrate with."

"I miss Daddy," Katie said. "Can't we see Daddy today? If it's the day for Daddies, why can't we see ours?" she looked at him with watery eyes, realizing just how much she missed her father.

"No...We can't," Kendall said sadly. "I wish we could." Katie raised her eyebrows. She had no idea why they weren't just allowed to see their dad.

"But Mommy told me we can go visit him anytime we want! Why can't we visit him now?" she asked.

Then it clicked in Kendall's head. They could see their father today. He smiled and grabbed her hand, dragging her out of the house.

...

Kendall and Katie ran through the cemetery, searching for the gravestone that said 'Kenneth Knight'. Kendall finally remembered where it was and grabbed Katie, bringing her over to it. They sat down next to it, tears springing into their eyes. Kendall traced the words on the stone, a few tears falling down his face.

"H-hey Dad," he said softly, pulling Katie onto his lap. "Uh, happy Father's day." he smiled a little. This was the first time they came to visit him, and it felt good.

"Hi Daddy! How's Heaben? Kendall telled me it was a great place!" she exclaimed. "But we didn't know why you went there. Cause we want you here, but you went up to Heaben, so now we can't celerdate on Daddy Day." she told him sadly. "Maybe when you come back after never we can celerdate!"

Kendall smiled, "She means celebrate. And...sorry we didn't visit till today, I wish we came more often." he said. "But we'll be sure to come a lot more now. I like talking to you again."

"Yeah and maybe next time you can answer!" Katie said happily, completely oblivious to why he wasn't answering.

Kendall laughed, "Yeah, it would be nice if you answered..." he trailed off, getting upset knowing he never would answer, no matter how much they wanted him to. "We really miss you Dad. It's really not the same without you," Kendall pulled Katie closer to him. "Katie has gotten really big since...um, she can talk better now, too."

"Yeah, I talk better now! Listen to me!" she yelled happily.

"Yeah, Logan even taught her how to read the word 'doctor', and he promised to teach her more, too." Kendall said. "And...she's starting kindergarten soon. We'll be in the same school...finally."

"And with James and Carlos and Logan!" Katie added. "It's gonna be awesome!"

Kendall and Katie continued to talk to their father for hours, telling him all about what's been going on in their lives and everything that's happened to them until Kendall realized they should be leaving.

"We gotta go now Dad," he said, wiping away a tear. "But we'll be back soon."

"Real soon!" Katie promised.

"I love you Dad." Kendall furiously wiped off the tears staining his cheeks, before wiping away Katie's, too.

"I do too," she leaned forward and hugged the gravestone, giving it a kiss, like it was her father and not a rock. Kendall copied her actions, not caring if it was weir or unscanitary.

"Happy Father's Day, Dad."

**Aw...pretty sad :( but I hope you liked it! And I'll be doing a chapter with Logan and Katie soon, cause a lot of people asked me to. but please send in more requests and junk! Thanks! :)**


	26. Chapter 26

**Hey...I've been, like, gone from fanfiction for like a week, but now...yeah. So please enjoy this chapter!**

**I don't own Big Time Rush or anything else.**

**The following plot was submitted by DaniiLuvsBTR.**

Katie skipped down the hallway, looking for something to do. She considered playing with her dolls, but decided they were way too boring. She stopped when she heard yelling from downstairs. She ran down to see what it was, and wasn't surprised when she found out it was Carlos playing a video game with Kendall, Logan, and James.

Katie jumped up into Logan's lap, "Hi Logan!" she yelled, and gave him a hug, trying to goad him into playing with her.

"Um, excuse me Katie, I can't see the screen," he told her in a nice tone. Logan was never rude, especially to Katie.

"Will you play with me?" she asked, earning an annoyed look from Kendall. She smiled up at Logan and put on her cutest face. "Please?"

"Katie, leave him alone," Kendall said. "We're trying to play this game, and you're distracting all of us. We'll play with you later." he promised, and Katie sighed.

"But I wanna play something now!" she whined.

"Why don't you play video games with us?" James suggested. Kendall shook his head.

"No, it's too violent," he claimed. He just didn't want to let her play. He knew she would cheat and then cry when she lost anyway. Katie crawled over James and Carlos and onto Kendall.

"Please Kenny? I'll be good!" she promised. "And I won't cry!"

Kendall sighed. "Fine, but you can't cheat either, got it?" Katie nodded and smiled, grabbing the last controller as they added her into the game.

The five of them sat on the couch, yelling and virtually beating each other up. They each played against each other, eliminating someone in each round. Soon, only Kendall and Katie were left. Kendall had never lost this game, and he knew he could easily beat a four-year-old. But, ten seconds into the game, he was dead.

"YES! I WON!" Katie screamed, throwing her hands up in victory. "I BEAT KENDALL!"

All four boys stared at the TV screen, amazed that Katie actually beat Kendall.

"Let's play again!" Katie yelled, and all four boys agreed.

**I liked this one...until the ending! THE ENDING ALWAYS RUINS IT! but I hope you all liked it :)**


	27. Chapter 27

**HERE WE GOOO! Logan and Katie! Okay, there will be more of them after this because a lot of people wanted Logan and Katie, but some ideas would really be helpful...**

**I don't own Big Time Rush or the books or anything.**

**I think I came up with this, but if someone gave me this idea and I'm just being stupid, let me know and I'll give you credit in the next chapter :)**

Kendall, Carlos, Logan, and James sat in a circle, playing Go Fish. Carlos was about to go, when Katie walked into the room, holding a book, and attempting to read it.

"Car..um, bug...uh, pig and um, uh..."

"Katie, what are you doing?" Kendall asked, and Katie looked up from the book. She looked frustrated and angry.

"I'm tryin' to read!" she answered. "But it's real hard!" she threw the book on the ground and glared at it, threatening to rip it up.

"I'll help you," Logan offered. Katie smiled, looking up from the book.

"Okay!" she picked the book back up and Logan got up and sat in the corner of the room with her. She snuggled up next to him, handing him the book.

"I love this book," Logan told her. Katie nodded in agreement. "Uh, do you know what the cover says?" he asked.

"It says...Green Eggs and Ham." she answered, only knowing what the book was called. "And it's by Dr. Seuss!"

Logan nodded and opened up the book. "Okay, do you know what the says?" he pointed to the first word, one of the easiest words in the world.

"That says 'I'!" Katie announced proudly.

"Good!" Logan praised. "And, do you know what that says?" he asked, pointed to the next word.

"Um, I think it says...car."

"Uh, close!" he lied. "But, try to sound it out. It says 'A-M', so what sound does 'A' make?"

"It sounds like 'A'," Katie told him. "And 'M', sounds like..'mmm'."

"Yeah, now put them together," Logan instructed. Katie thought for a minute, before it clicked.

"AM!" she yelled excitedly. "I AM!"

Logan laughed. "Okay, now try the last word." Katie looked at the letters and thought hard for a minute.

"S...Saa...Sam...SAM!" she yelled, smiling wide. "Does it say Sam, Logan?" she looked at him hopefully, eyes wide, a huge smile spread across her face. She never thought she would be able to read.

"Yeah!" Logan gave her a high-five. "You're really good, Katie!" he said, turning the page. They continued to read through the book, Katie learning more and more words. When they finished that book, they switched to another one. A few hours went by and Katie was already reading a chapter book.

"Katie, I've never seen a four-year-old read this well!" Logan told her.

"Thanks Logie!" she yelled. "I love you for teaching me how to read and for being smart and for being nice and for helping me and for do-"

"I love you too Katie." he laughed, cutting her off. "I love you too."

**So, there we go. I will have more of Logan and Katie, so, if you have any ideas, let me know. And if you have any for Carlos and James, and more Kendall, too, I'll do them :)**


	28. Chapter 28

**Hey there. I'm not sure how this is gonna work...let's pretend the beginning part happened like, a couple chapters ago. And the second part is like, this chapter. Get it? Ok.**

**Katie is 4, Kendall is 10.**

**I don't own Big Time Rush.****  
**  
*like 5 months ago*

"Mommy, please? Please let me! I know I'll love it! Please, Mommy? I'll do anything!"

"Katie, you just don't seem like you're into that kind of stuff," Mrs. Knight reasoned. "I just don't think you'll like it."

"Oh, come on, Mom," Kendall said. "Just let her try it!"

"Yeah, come on!" Katie hugged her mother's leg. "Just let me try it!" she looked up at her mom with her puppy dog eyes, knowing she wouldn't be defeated.

Mrs. Knight sighed. "Alright, fine."

*present time*

Kendall followed his Mom through the auditorium as she looked for their seats. They were already late. Mrs. Knight had to pick Kendall up from hockey practice before they got there. Katie probably thought they weren't coming.

Finally, they found their seats and got ready to watch the show. Kendall found himself getting bored and he almost fell asleep as they watched a few ballerinas dance on the stage. It was taking forever. He still didn't know why Katie wanted to do ballet. After watching another dance, he felt himself falling asleep, and all he saw was darkness.

"Kendall! Get up!" Mrs. Knight whispered, hitting her son. "Katie's dance is next!" Kendall sat up, rubbing his eyes. He watched as a few little girls came onto the stage. He looked at each one, trying to find Katie. He finally saw her and watched her as she danced, hanging her head. Why did she look so sad?

He heard a women yell/whisper her name from behind the curtain. She looked up and Kendall saw that she was almost crying. He watched her look around the auditorium until her eyes landed on Kendall. A huge smile broke out onto her face and she stopped dancing, and started jumping up and down instead.

"HI KENDALL!" she screamed, waving right at him. He smiled and waved back, ignoring the many people that were staring at him. Another girl bumped into Katie and she fell onto the ground. She started giggling and pushed the girl back down.

"KENDALL!" she yelled. "Did you see me! I was standing up for me!" she smiled and jumped off the stage, ignoring the dance instructer that was yelling at her, telling her to come back. She ran through the seats, right to Kendall. "Hi Big Brother!" she wrapped her arms around her brother, smiling wide. "I thought you weren't comin' to watch me dance!"

"Hey, I would never miss it!" he told her. "But now you're not dancing! You better get back up there!" he said, and Katie nodded. He watched her run back up to the stage. All the other girls stopped dancing and the music was stopped, but Katie paid no attention to that. She started doing the dance again, smiling at Kendall. When she finished, she bowed, and surprisingly, everyone started clapping. Kendall stood up on his chair and clapped. Even though she pretty much ruined the dance, he was proud. She got right back up and finished dancing, she stood up for herself, and she didn't care what people thought of her when she ran over to him.

When the show finally ended, Kendall was waiting for Katie to come out, flowers in his hand, when Katie's dance teacher dragged her over to Kendall. She was crying and as soon as she saw Kendall she ran over to him, clinging to his leg. He suddenly felt anger building up inside of him, knowing the women had done something to make Katie upset.

"Are you this girl's brother?" the women asked angrily. Kendall picked Katie up protectively, hugging her small body.

"Yes. And I would like to know why she's crying!" he said, glaring at the women. She folded her arms and gave Kendall a serious look.

"I had to yell at her for ruining my ballet recital!" the women yelled. "She ruined it, and now she's kicked out of my dance studio! I never want to see this devil child again!" Kendall put Katie down on the ground.

"Don't you ever say anything like that about her again!" he yelled, giving Katie a little push. She stepped forward and stomped on the women's toe. "Thats because I can't hit a girl!" Kendall told her as he glared at her again. He picked Katie up and they left the women clutching her foot.

"She's mean Kendall!" Katie said, and Kendall nodded.

"I know. But you did great!" he said. "You were better than everyone else, and that lady is stupid. We can find somewhere else for you to dance."

"That's okay. I didn't really like ballet," Katie said. "All the other girls are mean, too. And they're all pretty." Kendall laughed.

"Well, even if you don't do ballet, I think you're the best dancer ever. And you're way more beautiful than anyone else I've ever seen!" Kendall kissed her head and smiled at her.

She giggled. "And you're handsomer than James!"

**Woopdeeedoo! Happy late 4th of July. I was in a parade! But I've been in the parade since I was like, 3...I dance! Weird...not, cause I got this idea from me being a dancer. It's not even that fun, but my mom is OBSESSED with dancing, so I have to do it. But whatever, it's not like you care...review?**


	29. Chapter 29

**So, who wants to hear a cute story! Okay, my little cousin who I think is like, 5 or 6, LOVES big time rush, and he has a black helmet that he wears and he puts it on his head and like, hits it twice and he now eats corndogs all the time and his mom will be like "who are you?" and he'll go "CARLOS!" and it's the cutest thing ever cause I just sat there with him and we talked about BTR :) it was awesome.**

**So, here's another Logan/Katie. Please enjoy :)**

**I don't own Big Time Rush or anything else at all, which stinks...**

**The following plot was submitted by 2 kool 2 spell 'kool' right.**

Logan ran into the Knight's kitchen, taking a short break in the middle of the boys' game of tag to get a drink of water. Out of breath, he grabbed a cup and filled it with water. Just as he was about to drink it, he heard a small crash and a little scream. He walked out of the kitchen and saw Katie standing over a puddle of water and broken glass. Her eyes were wide and she looked terrified. Logan put his glass down and Katie's head snapped up when she heard him.

"I-it were a accident!" she said as she bent down and went to pick up the glass. "I'm sorry!"

"No, Katie don't touch it," Logan stepped around the glass and led Katie away from it. "It's dangerous. I'll clean it up."

"But I made the mess!" she protested. If Logan said it was dangerous, she didn't want him getting hurt. "I can clean up!"

"No, that's alright," Logan told her. "I can do it," he grabbed a rag and a broom and began wiping up the water and sweeping away the glass. Katie watched, guilt written across her face.

"I didn't mean to break it, Logan," she said softly. "I'm sorry." she looked down at the ground, ashamed of herself. Logan finished up and knelt down in front of Katie so he was her height.

"I know it was an accident. And its all cleaned up now, see?" he showed her the clean floor and laughed a little when he saw her face brighten up. "And don't worry, I won't tell anyone."

Katie smiled. "Thanks Logan. You're a great big brother!" she jumped into his arms and Logan held onto her small body.

"Thanks Katie, but I'm not your big brother," he told her. "I'm just your big brother's friend." Suddenly, Katie looked confused. Then she realized what Logan meant and looked upset.

"You're not my big brother?" she asked, eyes welling up with tears.

"Uh, well, I am your big brother, just not the same way Kendall is," he said. She smiled and hugged him again.

"I love you!"

He laughed. "I love you, too!"

**I liked this one :) sooo, I hope you did! Um, soo guess what? I changed my first diaper a few days ago. I was pretty proud of myself even though it was nasty. Heh...**


	30. Chapter 30

**Hey hey howdy hi. Thanks for all the reviews :) I can't believe I have this much. **

**Has anyone ever read The Hunger Games? I'm reading the first one and I'm almost done…it's SO GOOD! You should read it :)**

**I don't own Big Time Rush or anything else at all.**

"Katie, could you stop being so annoying!" Kendall yelled at his sister. "Can't you just leave us alone for a few minutes? I'm tired of you following us around!"

He was in a bad mood. Katie really didn't do anything. But Kendall was mad because she wanted to play with him and his friends. She had asked a couple times already, and she still wouldn't leave them alone after he said no.

"B-but...I just wanted to play," Katie said quietly, looking down at her feet. "I'm sorry," she gave him her puppy dog eyes, only causing Kendall to roll his.

"Would you just stop? Your stupid puppy dog eyes aren't gonna work! You're not cute!"

He really didn't mean anything he was saying. He didn't even realize he was saying it. And he immediately regretted it when Katie ran out of the house. He wanted to follow, and he knew his mother trusted him to watch her while she ran to the store, but he couldn't move. He knew he had to get her. He couldn't just let her run out of the house alone. But at the moment he didn't care.

"Kendall, she just ran-"

"I know she ran out of the house James!" Kendall yelled, interrupting his friend. "But I don't care right now!" he turned around and tried to walk back up to his room, but Logan stopped him.

"Kendall, she's four years old, and you just let her run out of your house alone! We have to get her!" he said. Kendall glared at him, knowing he was right, but soon his expression softened and he sighed.

"You're right...I'm sorry." he gave them a small smile, hoping they would forgive him for being a jerk all day.

"Yeah, we forgive you. Now let's go get Katie!" Carlos ran out of the house, Kendall, James, and Logan following right behind. Kendall expected her to be right outside, waiting for him to come get her, but he felt himself start to panic when she wasn't there.

"Oh my God where is she? I'm so stupid!" he yelled, looking around for her. He ran down the walkway of their house, his friends following him, and suddenly, Carlos was pointing behind Kendall.

"I see her! She's over there!" he told them. Kendall started to run towards her, and when he got close enough he yelled her name. When she heard him, she turned around and saw him, but started running away.

"KATIE COME BACK!" he yelled. He ran as fast as he could, finally getting closer to her. "Katie!" he grabbed her arm, stopping her. "Katie, I'm sorry, I didn't me-"

"Let go of me, you big meanie!" she pulled her arm away and ran into the middle of the street, just as a car was coming.

"KATIE NO!" Kendall dove into the street, pushing her out of the way. He felt the car roll over his leg and he let out a cry of pain. From the corner of his eye could see Katie staring at him from the sidewalk with wide eyes. He saw her knee and her elbow bleeding from when he pushed her. Logan was by his side right away and Carlos was helping Katie. He knew without even asking that James ran back to his house to call an ambulance. Tears were rolling down his cheeks and he heard a car door slam.

"Kendall! Are you alright?" Logan asked frantically. "James went to call an ambulance and-"

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry!" they heard a women yell as she got down next to Logan. "I didn't see the little girl until you pushed her and I couldn't stop! I'm so sorry! I can call an ambulance and you're parents-"

"Our other friend is already doing that," Logan told her. "But thank you." he brought his attention back to his screaming friend. "Kendall, are you okay?"

"It h-hurts!" he cried, taking deep breaths and trying to stay calm. "W-where's K-Katie?"

"She's fine, Carlos is helping her right over there," Logan assured him. "That was so brave, Kendall," he said, trying to distract Kendall from the pain. "I can't believe you did that."

"Sh-she okay?" Kendall asked.

"She's fine," he told him. He could hear the ambulance coming and silently thanked James. It only took a minute for the vehicle to get to them, and Kendall was immediately loaded in. He tried to climb in after, but a man stopped him.

"Are you family?"

"N-no, I'm his best friend. His sister is right there, but she can't go alone, and he can't go without someone!"

"Fine." the man said. Logan didn't really know what that meant, but he grabbed Katie and brought her into the ambulance with him. She went straight over to Kendall, tears rolling down her cheeks.

"I'm sorry Kendall! I'm sorry! Please forgive me I didn't mean to! Please Big Brother don't hate me, I'm sorry!" she cried. Kendall gave her a small smile through his tears.

"I could never hate you, Baby Sister. I'm just glad you're okay." He tried not to think about the pain in his leg, which he assumed was broken, and thankfully, it wasn't long until they were at the hospital. Katie and Logan ran inside and saw that Mrs. Knight was already there with Carlos and James. She ran over to Katie and wrapped her in a hug, but then pulled away.

"What were you thinking Katie? Running into the middle of the street?"

Tears flew down Katie's face. "I'm sorry Mommy, I-I didn't know! It was a accident and I'm sorry! I won't do it again!" she cried. Her mother pulled her into another hug, telling her it was okay.

It wasn't too long before Kendall hobbled over to them with crutches and a bright orange cast. Mrs. Knight immediately hugged him, before scolding him for running into the street. Katie jumped into his arms after and thanked him while crying and apologizing at the same time.

"I-I'm s-sorry Kendall! I didn't want you to get hurt and I'm sorry! A-and thank you for saving me and I'm sorry!"

"Katie, its fine. Don't worry," he smiled at her, hoping she would believe him.

"I love you Big Brother," she said.

Kendall smiled again. "I love you too Baby Sister."

**Welp, I kind of liked this one too. The idea just sorta came to me. I hope you all liked it**** too :) **


	31. Chapter 31

**Whewww, it's currently 2:12 in the morning and I can't sleep at alllll. Soo, they're still 4 and 10, but it'll change soon. I'd also like to say thank you for all the reviews :)**

**Crap. So my niece was at my house and she's four and I realized that I really do make Katie seem so much older. I'M SORRY. I'm just gonna say she's a super smart kid. Like almost Logan smart.**

**Oh, warning. This chapter says a bad word...**

**I don't own Big Time Rush.**

**The following plot was submitted by Miss. Whatshername1.****  
**  
Katie looked up at the high roller coaster above her head, eyes wide and body shaking. She had already promised Kendall she would go on one, but that was before she even knew what a roller coaster was. It sounded so fun. ROLLER COASTER. But it certainly did not look fun.

"Are you ready Katie?" Kendall asked excitedly, startling Katie, causing her to jump. She nervously started to nod, but then shook her head.

"Uh, Kendall? Can we go on a different ride first?" she looked up at him hopefully, and he nodded. She sighed in relief, and Kendall grabbed her hand.

"We can go on The Swings! Do you like them?" he asked. Katie nodded and they ran off towards the ride, Carlos, Logan, James, and Mrs. Knight right behind them. They each sat down in a swing and got ready to move. As soon as the ride started, Katie started screaming her head off.

"AHHH! IT'S SCARY! HEEELP!" she screamed, and Kendall couldn't help but laugh.

"Katie, it's alright," he yelled to her. "We're not even that high up! Just have fun!"

"Yeah! It's just like the swings in your backyard!" James called out to her.

She calmed down and actually enjoyed the ride. They went on a couple more before Kendall asked of they could go on the roller coaster yet. It was really the only thing he was excited for. They walked back to the ride and Katie felt herself start to shake again. But she couldn't break her promise to Kendall. She had to go on it.

Luckily for Kendall, Carlos, Logan, and James, but unfortunate for Katie, the line was short, so they got right onto the ride. Each car held five people and Katie settled into the middle between her brothers. Kendall was right by her side, and he knew she was scared, so he grabbed her hand. She held onto the bar so tight, her knuckles were white, and tears were threatening to spill from her eyes.

They felt the ride begin to start, and a few tear made their way down Katie's cheeks. "Kendall! I'm scared!" she yelled. "I don't wanna ride the roller coaster!"

"Katie, it's too late now! I'm sorry!" Kendall said, squeezing her hand. "But it's okay, I promise nothing will happen. They made their way up the hill, and Katie was shaking and crying, fear taking over. As they got closer and closer to the top she started screaming.

"Katie, it's okay, it's a lot of fun!" Carlos told her, hoping to cheer her up, but it didn't work. The car began to go down and it sped up. Katie was screaming louder than ever as the ride went on.

"AHHH! IT'S SO SCARY BUT I LOVE IT!" she screamed. "SHIIIT!"

"Katie!" Kendall yelled. But she was screaming too loud for her to hear him. The tears that were on her face were dried up, and she was smiling, having the time of her life.

Soon, the ride ended and everyone climbed out. She immediatly jumped into Kendall's arms. "That was so fun! I loved it!" she yelled. "Can we go again?"

"Sure!" he exclaimed, happy that Katie had fun. But then he frowned. "But I think you should explain why you were screaming such foul language!"

"What do you mean?" Katie asked. "Are you talkin' 'bout when I said shit?" Kendall nodded. "What? Mommy says it all the time!" she said defensively.

"Yes, but Mommy's grown up. You're just a little girl, and it's not a nice word." he told her. "Just don't say it anymore. Especially around Mommy or any other adults."

"Okay! Well thanks for takin' me on the roller coaster!" she said happily. "Now let's go again!" she exclaimed, and Kendall laughed as they ran back into line.

**Yeah, I know, weird ending again. But I hope you liked it anyway :) So, if want to see something that will only work when Katie's 4 then you should really submit it NOW! cause...yeah. Review?**


	32. Chapter 32

**Thanks for all the reviews :) um, so, guess what! I'm going to a Big Time Rush concert on SUNDAY! I'm gonna cry. There's no way I won't cry. Heh...well, Katie is still 4 and Kendall is still 10.**

**Oh and guys. I feel like an idiot. In the last chapter, I wrote ROLLER COASTER, like in all caps. I typed it up on my iPod and I didn't know how to italicize it, so I was gonna do it on the computer, and the caps was supposed to remind me to, but I forgot. So now I feel pretty stupid, heh.**

**I don't own BTR or anything else at all.**

**The following plot was submitted by Miss. Whatshername1**

"I'm so excited to go bowling!" Katie exclaimed as she and Kendall waited outside their house for Mrs. Diamond to pick them up and take them to the bowling alley with James, Carlos, and Logan. "I'm gonna beat you!" she yelled. Kendall rolled his eyes.

"Yeah right! You've never bowled in your life!" he teased. "Just don't get really disappointed if you don't win." he said. If there was one thing Katie hated, it was losing. And whenever she lost, there were always tears.

"But I'm gonna win, so I won't have to cry!" Katie told him excitedly.

"Alright, you're gonna win," Kendall smiled. "But promise me you won't cry...just in case!"

"Okay, I promise!" Katie yelled, just as Mrs. Diamond pulled up in front of her house. Kendall and Katie jumped into the car and they drove off to the bowling alley.

•••••••••••••••••

Katie picked up her bowling ball and used all her strength to carry it over to her lane. She put it on the ground for a minute to catch her breathe before picking it back up and studying the pins. She was so confused. She had no idea what she was supposed to do. She looked back at Kendall who gave her a reassuring nod, and she threw the ball. It rolled into the lane next to theirs and knocked down a few pins. Kendall's eyes widened and he ran over to the people next to them.

"I'm so sorry. She got confused, and...sorry," he told an angry looking man. The man just grunted and turned around. Kendall grabbed Katie's arm and took her back over to Carlos, Logan, James, and Mrs. Diamond, before taking his turn. He only ended up knocking over 6 pins, and by the time Katie's turn rolled back around, she actually got a strike.

"YEAH!" she screamed. "Did you see me Kendall? Did you see what I did?" she asked excitedly, pointing to the 10 pins that were all knocked over. "I hit them all!" she yelled.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, you're amazing..." he muttered, giving her a fake smile. He usually always won when they went bowling, but now that Katie was with them, he was barely knocking down any pins.

On Katie's last one, she sat down and rolled the ball down the lane, but as she was pushing the ball, she slipped and went past the line. A beeping noise suddenly filled her ears and she screamed and ran back over to Kendall.

"It yelled at me!" she told him, clinging to his leg. "It yelled at me for accidentally messing up! Tell him to stop! It was just an accident!"

Kendall laughed. "It didn't yell at you Katie, calm down and just try again," he said. She nodded and grabbed another ball. She rolled it down the lane and got another strike.

And Kendall was in a bad mood for the rest of the day because he was beaten by a four-year-old.

**I hope you guys liked this one, cause I just wasn't really feeling it...**

**OH! So, I kinda wanna do this new story, (it's another Kendall/Katie...no surprise) but I don't know if anyone would like it or not, so, here's a summary, and just tell me if it would be good or not.**

_**Switched at Birth-**_** Kendall Knight had the best little sister in the whole entire world. But what would happen if he found out she wasn't actually his sister?**

**BOOM. I got the idea from that show Switched at Birth, which I don't watch, but I'm pretty sure it would be nothing like the show. Just let me know if I should do it or not, cause I can't decide...thanks!**


	33. Chapter 33

**Okay guys. First, thanks for all the reviews! :) and thank you for helping me decide to do Switched at Birth, which I put up if you wanna check that out :) I think there's going to be like, 2 or 3 more chapters, including this, before they FINALLY get a year older. Oh, and one more thing, I'm currently obsessed with the word 'ecstatic'. So, please enjoy :)**

**I don't own Big Time Rush.**

**The following plot was submitted by beautywithbrains. :)**

Kendall, Carlos, Logan, and James walked through the Knight's hallway, toward Kendall's room. They were about to play Kendall's brand new video game that he had promised he would wait to play with them. And they were all ecstatic. Logan stopped, right in front of Katie's room, when he realized his shoe was untied.

"Um, I'll be in in a minute guys, I have to tie my shoe," he told his friends, and they all rolled their eyes, but nodded before going into Kendall's room. He bent down and quickly tied his shoe, and he was about to follow his friends into Kendall's room, but stopped when he heard something in Katie's.

"Help! Help!" came Katie's faint cries through the closed door. "Someone please help me! I need help!" she yelled, sounding completely desperate. Logan panicked and ran into the room, but was surprised when all he saw was Katie leaning over a big bucket of water.

"Katie, what happened?" he asked quickly. "Are you okay?" Katie shook her head and looked up at him, tears running down her cheeks. She pointed in the bucket, and tried to tell him what had happened, but no words could come out.

"What?" Logan rushed over to her and peeked into the bucket. His eyebrows shot up in confusion when all he saw was her doll sitting in the water. "Katie, what's wrong?"

She rubbed her eyes, and finally found her voice. "You need to save her Logan! Save her, please! She's going to die in that water!" she cried. Logan pulled the doll out of the water and grabbed a towel that was on the ground to dry her off.

"There, it's all better now, see?" he held the doll out for Katie to take, and she grabbed it and held it in a hug, before screaming and holding the doll out.

"SHE CAN'T BREATHE!" she screamed. "LOGAN! SHE NOT BREATHIN'!" she handed the doll back to Logan and he let out a little chuckle. This girl had a great imagination. "You think her deadness is funny?" Katie asked. "SAVE HER!"

"Um, what do you want me to do?" he asked, confused. "I don't know how to save her!" he said. Katie looked at him like he was crazy.

"Do the letter stuff!" she yelled. He stared at her in confusion, having no idea what she meant. But then it clicked. She meant CPR.

Logan put the doll down on the ground. "Katie, watch me do it so you'll know how," he instructed, and she nodded, watching his every move. He laid the doll down and told Katie everything she needed to know. "Okay, first, you hold their nose," Logan put his fingers over the doll's plastic nose. "Then, you tilt their head back, and you-"

"What are you doing?" she asked, stopping him from putting his face too close to her doll's. "Don't kiss her!" Logan shook his head.

"I wasn't gonna kiss her, Katie, I was just gonna help her," he assured her. She picked her doll up and held it close to her.

"Well, I think she's better now. Thanks Logan!"

"Yeah, sure. No problem..." he replied, shaking his head and laughing a little bit. He gave her a quick high-five before running off to tell his friends about his weird moment with Katie.

**Okay, I guess I should start working harder on this...I don't think I like this one as much either. But, yeah, I hope you guys did! :)**


	34. Chapter 34

**Thanks for all the reviews :) I can't believe I almost have 300! THANKS!**

**So, I'll be going on vacation next week, so I don't know when I'll have this updated... Just letting you know.**

**Hope you like this! :)**

I don't own Big Time Rush or anything else at all.

The following plot was submitted by katieswift.

Kendall walked along the icy streets of Minnesota, his hockey skates on his back, and his little sister by his side. She had her own little pair of skates in her arms, because today, Kendall was finally going to teach her how to skate. They were on their way to the lake on the beautiful Saturday morning, and Katie was bouncing with excitement.

"Do you think I can play hockey just like you?" she asked Kendall as they crossed the last street to the lake. "Then we can play together?"

"Uh, I guess you can play," he answered. "If Mom lets you, and if we can find a girls league," he told her. They sat down on the snow, finally arriving at the lake, and Kendall helped Katie put her skates on. "Wait for me, Katie, I'll be done in a minute," he said. He didn't want her to get hurt the first time she ever tried to skate. If she did, she would never try again. He quickly tied his skates and stood up, leading her onto the frozen water. He got on the ice and then held his hands out for Katie to take. "Come on!" he said excitedly.

She backed up a little. "I...um, can we come back later?" she asked nervously. Kendall shook his head.

"Come on, Katie! You wanted to do this so bad! I'll be right here, and I won't let you go," he promised, stretching his arms farther out. She nervously grabbed his hands and he pulled her onto the ice.

"I'm scared Kendall!" she yelled as he pulled her farther out.

"There's nothing to be afraid of!" he assured her. "I promise I won't let go of you!" he took both her hands and started skating backwards, pulling her along with him. Slowly, a smile began to form on her face when she realized she was having fun. She let Kendall pull her for another minute, before she let go and began to skate away from him.

"Be careful, Katie!" Kendall called out. But it was too late, she already slipped on the ice, and she was sitting on her butt.

"I fell!" she yelled back to Kendall. He laughed and skated over to her. He pulled her up to her feet and started helping her again. She did the same thing, let go, slipped, and fell.

"Katie, just hold onto me a little bit longer, I'll let go when I think you're good," he said. They skated for a few minutes before Kendall slowly let go of her hands. He kept his hands out so he could catch her if she fell, but he didn't hold onto her. "Skate towards me Katie," he said, as he skated backwards. She pushed herself towards him and he kept going backwards, making turns around the ice. Soon, he skated away from her, and she was going all by herself.

"I'm doing it Kendall!" she yelled. "I'm doing it!"

Kendall laughed. "Good job, Katie!" he yelled as he skated over to her. "You're really good," he said. She smiled.

"I know!"

**Heh, I hope you liked that one :) review?**


	35. Chapter 35

**Thanks for all the reviews :) I actually can't really believe I have 300! Thank youuu!**** By the way, I'm going down the shore tomorrow, so I wanted to put this up before I left :) I might be able to update Switched at Birth too.**

**Guys, l****et's pretend Kendall's done school at like 3:30. **

**I don't own Big Time Rush, or anything else at all.**

**Umm, I can't find the review for who gave me this idea, and I feel really bad. So if you gave me this idea, tell me, and I'll give you credit :) thanks.**

Kendall watched the clock on the wall tick, as he bounced in his seat.

He couldn't believe he got detention today. He and Carlos were just playing an innocent game of tag at recess, and somehow, he ended up having to stay after school for an hour and a half. He begged them to let him stay another day, but his teacher hated him, so of course, he was stuck here, when he was supposed to be home, celebrating Katie's birthday.

When he finally gave up on watching the clock, he pulled out a piece of paper and a pencil. He folded the paper in half and opened up to the middle. He scribbled down a note for Katie, trying to keep it neat, but when he read over it after he finished, his usual sloppy handwriting was scribbled on the paper. He pulled out a purple marker and went over the writing with it. Then he closed the card, and decorated the front as best as he could. He wasn't much of an artist, which made it hard, but he was proud of his work when he finished. He smiled at the birthday card, before looking back up at the clock to see that twenty minutes had already passed, which meant he only had to be there for another hour.

He hated himself. First, he overslept, and completely forgot it was Katie's birthday. All morning she had been asking him if there was something he wanted to say to her, and he just yelled at her and told her to shut up. He didn't even remember until he got onto the bus. Then, he completely forgot to get her a gift. He tried to make something out of paper, but it just looked like a dead cow. And now, he was late to get home. And he completely forgot, that he promised he would play with her all day. So he hated himself.

He looked around the room at all the other kids sitting through this torture. He saw Carlos on the other side of the room, and his friend gave him a sympathetic smile, knowing how bad he felt. He smiled back before looking at the teacher sitting in her desk. She wasn't even paying any attention to them, and he was debating sneaking out. But if he got caught, he would have to stay in detention longer. He let out a groan and suddenly, all eyes were on him.

"Mr. Knight, is there a problem?" Mrs. Lewis asked from the front of the room. Kendall sighed, and shook his head.

"No, I'm sorry," he mumbled. He rested his head on his desk and let out a deep breath. He had to get home. Katie was probably so mad at him. He hated himself.

Suddenly, anger built up inside of him, and he realized he hated, along with himself, his alarm clock, for not going off this morning, and his teacher, for giving him detention. He didn't think ripping up a little patch of grass was that big of a deal. He couldn't stop himself, and he let out another groan.

"Mr. Knight! What is the problem?" his teacher asked angrily. He rolled his eyes and stood up.

"The problem is, it's my little sister's birthday, and I have to get home to her, before she hates me forever!" he yelled. Mrs. Lewis gave him a sweet smile, and he heard some other kids laughing at him. Boys weren't supposed to care about their little sisters. Or that's what they thought.

"Well then, you should've thought about that before you decided to kill all the grass with your friend over there," she shot Carlos a glare, and he gave Kendall another smile. "Now, I suggest you sit down, before I make you stay longer," Mrs. Lewis said. Kendall rolled his eyes, and sat back down in his chair. He put his head back on his desk, and closed his eyes.

••••••••••••••••••••

"Kendall! Kendall, get up!" Carlos yelled. "Come on, man, wake up!" Kendall groaned and brushed Carlos's hand away.

"Five more minutes..." he muttered sleepily. He closed his eyes again, and Carlos sighed.

"But Kenny!" he said in a high-pitched, girly voice. "It's my birfday! You pwomised to pway wif me!" Kendall immediately sat up and looked at the clock. 5:00. He jumped out of seat, grabbed his things, and ran out the door, yelling a quick thank you to Carlos as he left. He ran out of the school and all the way back to his house. He stopped in front of his house, and tried to catch his breath, before he remembered he had to get Katie a gift. He ran back down the street, towards the toy store in their neighborhood. He pulled out a ten dollar bill from his schoolbag and quickly bought her a Yo-Yo, and a whoopee cushion. He ran back to his house, and panting, ripped open the newspaper that was still on their walkway, and quickly wrapped up the gifts.

Kendall burst through the front door, and saw his mother waiting, looking furious. "Kendall Knight, where were you? You're sister has been-"

"Mom, I'm sorry, I'll explain later, and you can punish me, but where is Katie?" he asked, out of breath. His mother sighed, and told him she was upstairs. He bolted up the steps and ran into her room to find her softly crying in the corner. She looked up at him when he walked in, and her face lit up.

"Kendall!"

"Katie, I'm so sorry! I'm the worst big brother ever, and if I were you, I would never forgive me. I should've remembered even if I did oversleep, and I shouldn't have been so stupid at recess. I don't even blame you if you hate me forever, just know that I'm sorry and-" Kendall was cut off when he was attacked in a hug.

"I thought you weren't comin' home!" she yelled excitedly. "I thought you forgot!" Kendall smiled.

"Well, I sorta did..." he mumbled."But, I'm here now, and I have some stuff for you!" he told her.

"Mommy said we gotta wait till after dinner," Katie replied. "And we're eating dinner early so I can open my presents!" Kendall smiled, and hugged Katie.

"I'm so sorry, Katie," he said. "But you know I love you, right?"

"Right!"

•••••••••••••••••••

"Okay Katie, go ahead and open your next present!" Mrs. Knight exclaimed, her camera pointed at Katie. Carlos, Logan, and James all came over for her birthday dinner, and she just finished opening their gifts, which were a helmet keychain from Carlos, a comb from James, and a little bag of candy from Logan. Kendall wished he had gotten her a better gift, but she loved Carlos's, Logan's and James's, so she would probably like his. "Who is it from?" Mrs. Knight asked.

"It's from Kendall!" she yelled. She ripped the newspaper off and her face brightened when she saw what it was. There was no other toy that made her happier than a whoopee cushion. "Thanks Kendall!" she yelled. He smiled.

"I have a card for you too Katie," he handed her the card he made, and she looked all over it before handing it back for him to read.

"Dear Katie, I'm really sorry I almost forgot your birthday. I was in such a rush this morning, that it just slipped my mind. I promise it will never happen again. The reason I was so late, was because I was being stupid during recess, and messed up the grass with Carlos. But I promise that won't happen again either, because you didn't deserve it. You're the best little sister in the whole entire world, and I love you so much. I hope your time as a four-year-old was great, and your time as a five-year-old is even better. Happy birthday, Baby Sister. I love you! Love, Kendall."

Katie smiled and jumped into Kendall's arms. "Thanks, Big Brother! I hope you have a good time being a five-year-old, too!" Kendall laughed, and hugged her back.

"Thanks Katie, but I'm not five anymore. I'm eleven," he told her. She gave him a confused look, before shaking her head.

"No, you're five," she said. He laughed.

"Happy birthday Katie..."

**Huhh. I don't know. Did you guys like this? I can't decide…**

**OH SNAP! Has anyone ever played Spot It? Best. Game. Ever. It's so fun. :)**

**I hope you liked this chapter :) please reviewwww!**


	36. Chapter 36

**Thanks for all the reviews :) I hope you like this!**

**I don't own Big Time Rush, Finding Nemo, or anything else at all.**

Kendall bolted up in bed when a high pitched scream filled his ears. He listened for another one, to make sure it wasn't his imagination, and after about a minute went by, he flopped back down in his bed. He turned over and looked at the clock to see that it was two in the morning. He sighed and closed his eyes again, but as soon as he did, he heard another scream. This time, being more awake, he realized it was Katie.

He jumped out of bed and ran across the hall, bursting through Katie's door. As soon as he entered her room, Katie screamed again and threw the covers over her head.

"Please don't hurt me," she whispered. "Please, Mr. Bear, please leave me alone!" Kendall listened as she whimpered under the blankets. He walked over to her bed, and tried to pull the blankets off of her head. "No! No, please!" she cried.

"Katie, calm down, it's just me!" Kendall assured her, successfully pulling the blankets off this time. "What's wrong?" he asked as he sat down on her bed.

"I-I had a b-bad d-dream!" she whispered, and Kendall pulled her onto his lap and into a hug. He rubbed her back comfortingly and kissed her head.

"It's alright. Everything's fine, I promise," he soothed. She nodded against his chest. "Wanna tell me what your dream was about?" he asked her. She shook her head. "Please? It'll make you feel better if you tell someone," he said.

"I-I don't wanna th-think about it," she told him.

"Do you want me to tell you about my scary dream?" he asked. Katie nodded and he tried to think of something scary, but not too scary to tell her. "Okay, I was walking home from school with Carlos, Logan, and James, and we saw a little bug," he started. Katie squirmed in his arms. She didn't like bugs. "James got scared and screamed, so Carlos stepped on it and killed it. At first we were all telling him he was a hero, but then, a bigger bug came out of the crack in the sidewalk. Then, a bunch of bugs came out and started crawling all over us! It was really scary," he finished.

"That_ is_ scary," Katie agreed.

"Yeah, and now that I told someone, it's not as scary, cause when I think about it, I know it can't really happen," he said. "So, do you want to try telling me about your dream?" Kendall asked. Katie thought about it for a minute before nodding, and looking up at Kendall.

"Well, me, you, and Mommy were watchin' Nemo, and we were at the part where they're swimmin' through the jellyfishies, and we saw a bear walkin' to our house," she shivered at the thought, and held onto Kendall's body with all her strength. "A-and the bear was gonna come to our house to eat us, so we all had to hide behind the couch, and you and Mommy got back there, but my foot got stuck and I couldn't get behind the couch with you, and then the bear got inside our house and tried to eat me," she said.

"Aw, Katie, that is scary," he replied, stroking her hair. "But don't worry, okay? I won't ever let a bear come to you. Besides, bears live in the forest, not around us," he said, and was happy when she nodded. "Now do you feel better after telling me?"

Katie shook her head. "I'm still scared," she said quietly. Kendall pulled her into another hug.

"Katie, I promise if a bear ever comes to our house, I'll make sure you're hiding behind the couch before I am," he said. "And I won't ever let a bear, or anyone else, ever hurt you. But we don't even have to worry about it," he assured her. "That kinda stuff only happens in dreams."

She nodded and Kendall smiled. He hugged her again, and whispered reassuring words into her ear. After a few minutes, he stood up off her bed, and lifted her into his arms.

"You wanna sleep in my bed tonight?" he asked. She nodded and he carried her back to his room. He plugged in his extra nightlight for the times Katie came to his room and then got in bed with his sister. She snuggled up against him and he kissed her forehead, before closing his eyes.

"Kendall?" she whispered.

"Yeah?" he asked, opening his eyes again.

"Thanks Big Brother."

"Anytime, Baby Sister."

**When I was little, I had this dream that Dora the Explorer died, (and I loved that girl) so I got all scared, and my cousin forced me to tell her about it. It really does work when you tell people about your scary dreams, heh. :)**


	37. Chapter 37

**Thanks for all the reviews :) if anyone has any ideas, please tell me! Heh, I kinda need some :) thanks.**

**I don't own Big Time Rush, Go Fish, or anything else at all.**

**The following plot was submitted by starlightshines15.**

Kendall handed seven cards to Katie, kept seven for himself, and put the remaining 38 cards in between them. Katie picked up her cards and studied them for a minute, before flipping them over to show Kendall.

"What do I do with these?" she asked, her cards all facing up.

"Katie, I told you a million times!" Kendall groaned. "You don't show me your cards! Now we have to start over...again!" He took them back out of her hands and mixed them back in with the rest of the cards. He shuffled them all up before giving Katie more.

"Now don't show them to me," Kendall told her. "You look at them, and

I-"

"I have a six, a two, a four-"

"Katie! What are you doing?" Kendall yelled.

"I was tellin' you what cards I have," she said, as if it was obvious.

"You're not supposed to tell me! I'm not supposed to know what cards you have!" he exclaimed. He took the cards back out of her hand and shuffled them back up. "Now, I'm going to give you these cards, but you don't tell me what they are, or show me, or let me know at all in any way, what cards you have," he explained. She nodded and took the cards out of his hand. "Alright, you go first. Ask me if I have any of the cards you have."

"Do you have any cards I have?" Katie asked, following his instructions. Kendall shook his head and groaned in frustration.

"No, no, no! You have to tell me one of your cards so I'll know," he said.

"Ohhhh!" Katie laughed, thinking her mistake was funny, and Kendall just rolled his eyes. "Do you have a four, a two, a nine, a sev-"

"KATIE!" he yelled. "You're only supposed to tell me one card! If you would just-"

"Look Kendall! It's snowing!" she interrupted, throwing the cards in the air, and laughing as she watched them flutter back down to the ground.

Slowly, a smile formed onto Kendall's face, and it wasn't long before he was laughing, and the two of them were throwing the cards all over the room.

**Okaaaay! Any ideas?**


	38. Chapter 38

**Thanks for all the reviews and ideas and junk! They all really helped :) This one is gonna be a Carlos/Katie one. (brother/sister) I hope you like it!**

**I don't own Big Time Rush or anything else at all.**

**The following plot was submitted by Anonymous Skrtle.**

Katie sat on her bed, a shoe in her hand, and tears of frustration racing down her cheeks. She was trying to tie her shoe, but she just couldn't do it, no matter how many times she tried. She took the two ends of the shoelace in her hand, and put them together. Why wouldn't they tie? She always watched Kendall tie his shoes and it always looked like he just put the stupid strings together and it was tied. So why wasn't it working when she did it?

"TIE!" she screamed at the shoe as she rubbed the ends together. "TIE YOU STUPID STRING!" She looked up when she noticed someone walking into her room. Carlos was standing there, confusion written on his face, and perfectly tied sneakers on his feet.

"What's wrong Katie?" he asked when he saw she was crying. She glared at him, and his feet, and ignored him. He walked over to her bed and sat down next to her. "Katie, why are you crying?" he asked sweetly.

"I can't tie my stupid shoes!" she yelled. She picked up her shoe and threw it as hard as she could against the wall, which thankfully, wasn't very hard. She sat on Carlos' lap and cried into his shirt.

"Its okay, Katie. You'll get it eventually, don't worry," he soothed. He rubbed comforting circles on her back, and prayed he was doing this right. He didn't usually comfort people, especially not little girls. But he's seen Kendall do it plenty of times. "I can teach you if you want," he offered. She looked up at him, hope shining in her eyes.

"Really?"

Carlos nodded. He got up and got her shoe from across the room and sat back down in front of her. "Okay, just take both strings, and then cross them like this," he explained. "Then, you put one underneath and pull it so it's tight." She did as she was told, and a smile came to her face when she got it right. "Okay, then you make an 'O' shape, wrap the other string around..." Carlos watched Katie copy his actions, and he was surprised that she actually got it right away. "Then you put the other string underneath," he told her. "And pull!"

Katie followed step by step and by the time she was done, it was in a messy knot. But it was close enough for her. She jumped into Carlos' awaiting arms and hugged him.

"Thanks Carlos!" she yelled. "I never knew you could be so smart!" Carlos laughed.

"Well, math's not my thing, but shoes are!" he exclaimed, hugging her back. She giggled when he picked her up and swung her around the room. "You're mine now!" he said in a deep voice, dragging her out of the room.

"No!" she laughed. "No! Let me go!"

"Never!" Carlos yelled as he brought her over to his friends. "She's ours now, boys," he said to them. "We can destroy her!" he yelled. They all laughed, and tickled her.

She had the best brothers ever.

**I had no idea how to end this one. I didn't want to end it like all the others with "I love you!" you know? So..I just did that cause I do that to my friend's little brother all the time...**

**Review? :)**


	39. Chapter 39

**Soo, this chapter is dedicated to FreakierThanFreaks cause she just read through this and reviewed every chapter. Thanksss! And thanks for all the other reviews :) you guys rocque! (Get it?...Cheeeesyy)**

**I don't own Big Time Rush.**

**The following plot was submitted by Big Time Sweetheart.**

"That one looks like a doggy!" Katie exclaimed as a cloud floated by in the sky. Kendall laughed and pointed up to another one.

"And that one looks like a froggy," he said. He looked over at his little sister who was laying next to him in the grass and smiled. They have been looking at the clouds for an hour now in the warm Minnesota weather, and she seemed to be having the time of her life.

"That one looks like a turtle!" Katie yelled in awe. "But it's moving so fast, it can't be a turtle..." She looked back over at Kendall and smiled back at him. He laughed a little and looked back up at the sky.

"Oh! That one looks a man!" Katie pointed up at a cloud. "Kinda like Daddy," she said. Kendall looked at it in surprise.

"Yeah, it does kind of look like Daddy," he said sadly. They were silent for a moment at the mention of their father, but it wasn't long before Katie had even more questions about his death.

"Kendall?" Katie said quietly.

"Yeah?"

"Can Daddy see the clouds up in Heaven?" she asked. "The clouds we're lookin' at?" Kendall looked up at the sky and sighed.

"I don't know, Baby Sister," he replied. "Probably...he can see us, you know," he told her. She looked at him, her eyes wide.

"Daddy can see us?" she asked.

"Yup, he's watching over us now," Kendall answered.

"How come Daddy gets to see us but we can't see him?" she asked.

"I don't know, it's just the way it is," he said. "We'll see him again someday, though, don't worry," he assured her, and she nodded.

"When will we see him?" she asked.

"When...we die," he answered. "But, we shouldn't be thinking about that now. Neither of us are gonna die for a long time," he said.

"But...if Daddy can see us, and we can't see him, where is he? Is he hiding?" Kendall laughed a little. She was just full of questions. It seemed like it would never end.

"He's still up in Heaven. We just can't see him cause the clouds are covering him," he said. Katie sighed in frustration.

"Then I wish the stupid clouds would go away!" she yelled, angry. Kendall laughed again.

"But if the clouds weren't here we wouldn't be able to see the shapes," he said, smiling at her.

"Well Daddy's better than the dumb clouds," she whispered in a soft voice, tears pooling up in her eyes. "I wish Daddy was still on earth and not in Heaven." Kendall smiled and scooted a little closer to her, wrapping his arm around her small body, and planting a small kiss on her cheek.

"I know, I do to," he told her. "But remember, you always got me." She nodded, but started spitting out questions again.

"Do you think Daddy still loves us?" she asked.

"Of course he does," Kendall answered. "He'll never stop." Katie nodded again and smiled.

"Do we still love Daddy?"

"Well I do," Kendall replied. "And you should, too. We should always remember him and love him just like we would if he were alive," he said. Katie looked up at the sky again.

"That one looks like a heart," she whispered, pointing up at another cloud. Kendall smiled.

"Yeah, that's Daddy's way of reminding us he loves us."

**Aww! Cheesy ending, I know. I'm just so cheesy right now, if you know what I'm saying...**

**Haha, well that was just corny...**

**Please revieww! :)**


	40. Chapter 40

**Did anyone else hear about Big Time Rush doing 2 whole concerts WITHOUT Kendall? That is just NOT. FAIR. I was crying cause it made me so sad! I wasn't even there, but I'm just such a loser so I cried all night. But can you just imagine going to a BTR concert, and only 3 of them coming out on stage? It's just not fair. I was so sad :(**

**But anyway...**

**I don't own Big Time Rush or anything else at allll.**

**A lot of people gave me this idea, so.. :)**

"Katie, I know you can do it!" Kendall said as he pushed Katie along on her bike. "All you have to do is pedal and steer and stuff," he told her. He ran on the sidewalk, holding Katie's bike up as she gripped the handles.

"But I don't want you to let go! I'm gonna fall!" she replied. She didn't exactly like to try new things. Especially dangerous things like riding a bike without training wheels.

"Well, Katie, do you want to be an old teenager who still uses training wheels when you grow up?" Kendall asked. Katie shook her head, and Kendall smiled. "Right. So you just have to trust me. I know you can do it," he said.

"Okay fine! But don't let me fall!" she begged.

"I won't!" Kendall assured her. "I'm gonna let go on the count of three. Are you ready?" Katie nodded. "Okay. One...two...three!" Kendall let go of the bike and watched as Katie pedaled along the sidewalk.

"Kendall, I'm doing it!" she yelled as she turned her head around to look at him.

"No, Katie! Turn back around!" Kendall yelled. But it was too late. She was already on the ground. He sighed and ran over to her. "You okay, Baby Sister?" he asked as he bent down next to her.

"Yeah, I have to go again!" she yelled. He laughed and helped her up.

"Okay, this time, I'll run next to you. Don't turn around," he said. He helped her back on the bike and started pushing her again. "Okay, ready? One...two...three!" he let go, but continued to run beside her.

"I'm doing it!" she yelled again. That's when Kendall noticed they were approaching a bush.

"Katie, turn this way!" he yelled, turning so they wouldn't hit the bush. She struggled to turn around, and ended up going the wrong way, riding right into the bush. Kendall sighed again. "Katie? Are you okay?" he asked. She nodded and pulled herself out.

"I'm not very good at riding bikes," she told him with a small smile. He laughed.

"You'll get it, don't worry," he assured her. Now come on." he put her back on the seat and once again, they started riding. "Alright, I know you'll get it this time!" Kendall said to her.

"Me too!" she replied. "Let go!" she yelled. He followed her instructions and let go of the bike. A smile came to her face as she rode past all the houses and trees. "Look at me Kendall!" she yelled.

"I knew you could do it!" he said with a smile. She stopped the bike before jumping off and hugging her brother.

"Thanks for teaching me Kendall! You're the best brother ever!" she exclaimed. He laughed and hugged her back.

"And you're the best sister ever!" he replied.

**When me and my sister were learning to ride bikes, she would go past a telephone pole that she wasn't even about to hit, but she would panic and run into it anyway.. :) haha, silly girl...**


	41. Chapter 41

**Thanks for all the reviews! It means a lot :) And, just in case you forgot, Kendall is 11 and Katie is 5.**

**I don't own Big Time Rush or anything else at all.**

**The following plot was submitted by logan love and btr.**

"Look at the tree!" Katie yelled, pointing out the window to a big tree.

"Which one?" Carlos asked with a smirk. There were trees everywhere they looked, considering they were driving through the middle of the forest. Kendall laughed and put his arm around his sister.

"Are you excited, Katie?" he asked her. She nodded excitedly and bounced in her car seat.

"I'm so excited to be camping!" she yelled. The boys laughed in agreement, and got into a conversation about everything they would be doing this weekend.

After the four boys begged their parents, Mr. Mitchell and Mr. Diamond finally agreed on taking Kendall, Carlos, Logan, James, and Katie on a camping trip. The five kids were squished in the back of the Mitchell's van on their way to the campsite, and each of them were loaded with bug spray, and a whistle was around their neck, just in case they got lost.

After a couple minutes, they finally parked at their campsite. "We're here!" Mr. Mitchell exclaimed as he helped everyone out of the car. "Everyone put your bags down, and we'll go set up the tents. You can go explore, but stay together!" he yelled. The five kids dropped their bags and ran into the forest.

Katie giggled and jumped over a big log. "I LOVE CAMPING!" she screamed. Kendall laughed and grabbed her hand. "Come on, hurry up, slow poke!" he teased, pulling her along with him to catch up to Logan, Carlos, and James.

They looked around for about an hour before heading back to the campsite. They saw three big tents set up; one for Mr. Mitchell, one for Mr. Diamond, and one for all the kids. There was a small fire set up in the middle.

"We're going to go on hike," Mr. Diamond told them. "Stay here, and blow your whistle if anything happens," he said. They all nodded and sat around the fire. They watched as Mr. Diamond and Mr. Mitchell disappeared into the woods before Carlos spoke up.

"Let's sing a song!" he exclaimed. James shook his head and rolled his eyes.

"Carlos, you have to wait till it's dark to sing songs around the campfire. Everyone knows that!" he exclaimed. Carlos pouted and folded his arms. Katie jumped out of her seat and skipped over to the pile of campfire.

"Can I put one in?" she asked as she tried to pick up a big piece of wood. Kendall took it from her and put it back on top of the pile.

"No, Katie. Not yet, it's dangerous," he answered.

"No it's not!" she yelled. She tried to pick it up again, but ended up knocking down the whole pile. "Whoops," she said quietly, backing away slowly.

"Katie!" Kendall yelled. The boys stood up and started to rebuild the pile. "I said no, Katie. You need to listen! God, sometimes you can be so annoying!" he yelled. Her face fell and she looked at the ground.

"I'm sor-"

"No, just shut up!" he yelled before going back to work with his friends. Five minutes later, they had the pile back in order. They all looked up, but they were surprised when Katie wasn't there.

"Where'd she go?" James asked. Kendall shrugged and looked around. "Well...we better find her," James said.

"I know," Kendall replied, frustrated already. "Katie!" he yelled. "Come on, Katie! Just come out!" When they didn't hear or see anything, he started panicking. "Oh God, she ran away!" he yelled. "KATIE!" he screamed, running into the woods. "KATIE! COME BACK!" James, Logan, and Carlos ran after him, and they all started yelling her name. They went deep into woods, but didn't find her anywhere. They even tried blowing their whistles, but Katie was no where to be found.

"Kendall, don't worry, she has to be around here somewhere," Logan said when he noticed his friend was about to cry. "We'll find her soon. Don't cry," he begged.

"But I don't know where she is! There could be bears out here!" he cried, a tear slowly trickling down his face. "KATIE!" he screamed again, hoping she would hear him this time. Logan grabbed his arm and started to pull him back in the direction of their campsite.

"Come on guys, maybe she went back already," he suggested. Carlos and James nodded, trying to stay positive, but Kendall just followed wordlessly.

When they finally made it back to their site, Mr. Mitchell and Mr. Diamond were both waiting for them. The worried expressions on their faces quickly turned to relief, then confusion, then worry again when they noticed there were only four kids standing in front of them.

"Where's Katie?" Mr. Mitchell asked. James, Carlos, and Logan quickly explained the situation while Kendall sat on the ground crying. He couldn't believe he did this. It was all his fault. He felt someone put a comforting hand on his shoulder, and he looked up to see Mr. Mitchell smiling at him.

"I-I'm sorry," he whispered. "I wasn't watching her..." he looked at the ground, ashamed of himself.

"It's not your fault, Kendall," he assured him. "Let's just keep looking."

So they looked. And looked. And looked. And after hours of looking, they still didn't find her. Soon, it was too dark to be walking around in the woods, and they made their way back to the campsite. Carlos was complaining that he had too many bug bites, James was practically falling asleep while walking, Logan was holding his father's hand, terrified of the dark, and Kendall was just sobbing. Everyone went to sleep in their tents, but Kendall waited outside with a lantern and a small fire going. He refused to sleep without knowing Katie was alright.

The hours passed, and soon enough, it was light again. Mr. Mitchell wouldn't let Kendall, Logan, James, or Carlos go looking with him and Mr. Diamond in fear that they would lose another child. The four boys sat around the small fire, trying to comfort Kendall.

"Come on, Kendall. She's fine. I know it," James said, rubbing his friend's arm. Kendall let out a soft whimper. He didn't know that. No one did. For all they knew, she could be dead. But Kendall wouldn't allow himself to think like that, so he listened to James. She was fine.

"I'm sure my dad and James's dad will come back with her any minute," Logan said with a smile. Kendall nodded softly, and stared at the ground. But then, he heard the sound of a whistle being blown not too far away. His head snapped up and he saw that all of his friends were still there. Mr. Mitchell and Mr. Diamond didn't have whistles. That only meant...

"Katie!" he yelled, jumping out of his seat and listening for the sound. He heard it again, and followed the faint sound into the woods. He looked around, but all he saw was Carlos, Logan, and James standing behind him. But then he heard it again. "KATIE!" he screamed.

"Kendall..." They barely heard it, but it was good enough.

"KATIE! WHERE ARE YOU?" he shouted. He ran towards her voice. "KATIE!"

"Kendall!" he looked over and saw his baby sister curled up in a ball next to a tree, a look of fear on her face, and tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Katie!" Kendall ran over to her and dropped down beside her, pulling her into a tight hug. "Katie, I've been worried sick, what were you thinking?" he asked. She sniffled.

"I'm sorry, Kendall. I won't do it again," she whispered. Kendall just hugged her, and kissed her head lightly.

"Are you okay?" he asked her. She shook her head, and buried her face in Kendall's shoulder. She cried and cried, until she finally found her voice.

"I-it was s-so s-scary!" she sobbed. "A-and dark! A-and..._scary_!" she cried. Kendall couldn't even imagine how scared she must have been. He would have been terrified if he was all alone in the woods when it was pitch black.

"It's okay. You're okay now," he soothed. "You're fine..." He suddenly remembered that she hadn't eaten in over a day. He picked her up, and started walking back to the camp ground. "Let's get you some food."

"I-I'm sorry, Kendall," she whispered.

"It's okay. I'm just glad you're alright," he whispered back as he walked passed the trees and bushes. He got back and found Logan, Carlos and James waiting for him. They all gave Katie a hug, before blowing their whistles, and waiting for the adults to return.

"Kendall?" Katie whispered.

"Yeah, Baby Sister?"

"Please don't tell Mommy about this..."

He laughed. "I won't..."

**Guys, this was horrible. I'm so sorry. Well, I thought I should let you know, I'm going camping this weekend for Labor Day (weird...) and so I won't be updating and stuff. Then I start school on Wednesday, so I don't know when I'll be able to update anything. But, I hope you liked this! :)**


	42. Chapter 42

**So, this one was an interesting request, and I had to do some research and junk. So if I'm wrong about anything, I'm sorry. But I hope you like it! :) I think it might be kinda intense...**

**Kendall is 11 and Katie is 5.**

**I don't own Big Time Rush.**

**The following plot was submitted by Chelsea Boo.**

Kendall jumped out of his bed when he heard a famaliar scream coming from across the hall. He glanced at the clock to see that it was 2:32 AM, and he figured Katie was having another bad dream, so he ran across the hall to her room. He ran right over to her bed and grabbed her hand, trying to calm her down.

"Shh, it's okay Katie, I'm right here," he soothed. She tried to sit up in bed, but she immediately fell back down. Kendall gave her a confused look and she groaned.

"Kendall! It hurts!" she cried. Tears flew down her cheeks, and Kendall was starting to get worried. He squeezed her hand lightly and sat down on her bed next to her.

"What hurts, Katie?" he asked, his concerned eyes looking down at her. She let out a soft whimper.

"My tummy!" she squirmed in pain, and let out another cry. "Please make it stop! Please Kendall!" she yelled. He had no idea what to do. He thought it was just a stomach ache, but it seemed like so much more. He grabbed the phone that was luckily in Katie's room and quickly dialed his best friend's number.

"Hello?" he heard the groggy voice on the other side of line mumble, and he immediately remembered the night four years ago when this same thing happened.

"Logan!" he yelled, panicking.

"Kendall, why are you calling me at-"

"Logan, something is wrong with Katie and I don't know what it is!" he yelled. She was still screaming and he was trying to calm her down, but it wasn't working. "She said her tummy hurts and I don't know what to do!" he exclaimed. He knew Logan was wide awake now, and probably just as worried.

"Ask her where it hurts," he instructed.

"Katie, where does your belly hurt?" Kendall asked. She whimpered and pointed to the right side of her stomach. "She said the right side!" he yelled into the phone.

"Kendall, wake up your mom, and get to the hospital! I'll meet you there!" Logan yelled. Kendall dropped the phone when he heard the word hospital, and he picked Katie up as fast as he could and ran to his Mother's room.

"MOM! GET UP!" he screamed. He put Katie on the ground and jumped onto her bed. "Mom, get up now! Katie's hurt!" Mrs. Knight sat up and looked at her son, then she noticed her screaming daughter on the floor.

"What happened?" she asked.

"I don't know! She said her tummy hurt and Logan said to get her to the hospital!" Mrs. Knight jumped out of bed and Kendall grabbed Katie before following her down the steps. He ran outside and got into the car, keeping Katie in his lap.

Mrs. Knight tossed her phone to Kendall as she pulled out of the driveway. "Call the hospital and tell them we're coming. Explain everything to them!" she yelled. Kendall dailed the number as fast as he could, and waited for someone to answer.

He quickly explained everything he knew, and told them they were going to the hospital. For the rest of the car ride, he tried to comfort her, and stop her screams, which were clearly distracting Mrs. Knight and her driving. Although, she could be having a hard time driving because she was worried...

As soon as their mother parked the car, he hopped out and ran as fast as he could with his crying sister in his arms into the building. A few doctors were already waiting, and they took Katie out of his arms.

"KENDALL!" she screamed, holding onto his sleeve. "No Kendall! Don't let them take me!" she cried. Kendall quickly hugged his sister and kissed her head.

"Katie, they're gonna make your tummy ache go away, okay? Just go with them. I'll be with you soon," he assured her. They pulled her away and rushed down the hall with her. He watched with tears in his eyes, but then he felt someone pull him into a hug. He looked up and saw Logan standing in front of him.

"You okay?" he asked. Kendall shook his head, and wiped away his tears.

"What's wrong with her? What happened?" he asked quietly, looking right into Logan's eyes. He sighed, and put his hand on Kendall's shoulder.

"I think her appendix burst," Logan said. Kendall looked at him in confusion. He squeezed his eyes shut and let a few tears fall.

"I don't know what that means!" he yelled in frustration, tears traveling down his cheeks. Logan took his hand and led him over to the chairs in the waiting room, not saying anything to him. He saw his mother and Kendall's mother talking to the receptionist and he glanced at the clock on the wall. It was only three in the morning. They shouldn't be here.

A few minutes later, Mrs. Knight walked back over to them. Kendall put his head in her lap. He was scared, and it felt good to have his mother there with him.

"Kendall, everything's gonna be alright. They explained to me what happened, and Katie's gonna be just fine," Mrs. Knight assured him. "Don't worry, okay?" He nodded, but a few tears escaped his eyes.

Hours passed, and Kendall was getting tired. Logan was asleep in the chair next to him, and Mrs. Knight was talking to Mrs. Mitchell. He pulled his legs up to his chest and rested his head on his knees.

"Katie Knight."

It took him a minute before he realized the doctor said her name, and he looked up and saw his mother already talking to him. He stood up and walked over to them, taking his mother's hand as he listened. He didn't hear much. Just the end.

"...remove her appendix, but she'll be fine. You can see her now in room 312."

Mrs. Knight smiled at her son. "See? She's fine." She gave him a hug and kissed his head. "You go see her. I'll be up in a little bit," she said. He nodded and ran to the elevator. He made his way to the third floor and looked for Katie's room. A small smile came to his face when he found it, and he slowly opened the door.

He saw his sister laying in the bed, and her eyes slowly opened. She smiled when she saw him in the doorway, and he rushed over to her side.

"God Katie, don't ever scare me like that again," he whispered as he pulled her into a hug and kissed her head. He held her in his arms for a minute, letting a few tears escape his eyes and drip into her hair.

"I'm sorry Kendall," she said quietly.

"No, don't apologize," he whispered. "It's not your fault." She sniffled and he pulled out of their hug, giving her another kiss, and brushing her hair out of her eyes. "You okay?" he asked.

"It hurt so bad, Kenny," she whimpered.

"I know, but you're okay now. Everything's okay," he assured her, rubbing her hand with his thumb. "You're fine." He gave her another kiss and pulled her into another hug. "You're fine," he repeated. She let out a little whimper.

"Please don't let it happen again," she whispered.

"I won't. It won't happen again, Katie. I promise," he said. She nodded and he let go of her, squeezing her hand for comfort.

"I love you, Big Brother," Katie whispered. He smiled and ruffled her hair a bit.

"I love you, too, Baby Sister."

**So, I'm sorry for the rushed ending. A lot of you wanted Katie to get hurt and stuff, so there you go! I hope you liked it :) I actually was pretty proud with how it came out, cause usually I'm bad with stuff like this..but yeah! I hope you liked it!**


	43. Chapter 43

**Thanks for the reviews :) Kendall and the other boys are 11 and Katie is 5.**

I don't own Big Time Rush or anything else.

The following plot was submitted by Miss. Whatshername1.

Katie happily skipped down the steps, twirling her long brown hair with her tiny fingers. She was finally going to say goodbye to a few inches of her hair, and she didn't even have to go to the stupid hair salon. She ran into the Knight's livingroom and smiled when she saw James waiting for her. He was standing in the middle of the room, a chair in front of him, and a table of hair supplies next to him.

"Hey, Smelly," he said with a smile. Katie frowned back at him. She hated it when James called her that. But she still ran up to him, and jumped into his arms, anyway. All big brothers were mean sometimes.**  
**

"Hi James!" she exclaimed as she wrapped her small arms around his body. "You cutting my hair now?" she asked. He nodded and sat her down in the chair. He quickly brushed out her hair, being sure to get the knots out, and carefully, he began to snip away a few locks of her hair.  
**  
**"You look really great so far, Katie!" he told her after a few minutes. She smiled and bounced in the small chair.**  
**  
"I'm gonna look so pretty!" she yelled happily. James laughed and finished up. He examined it for a minute, turned her around, looked at the front, and finally, handed her a mirror. As soon as she saw her new look, her face brightened with excitement.

"You made me so pretty!" she yelled as she threw herself at him again, keeping her arms around his neck, and her short legs around his stomach.

"Anything for you, Katie!" he replied, sending her his famous smile.

"I never knew being pretty would be so fun!" she exclaimed. James gave her a confused look.**  
**  
"What do you mean? You've been pretty forever!" he told her. She frowned.**  
**  
"No, I wasn't pretty until you did my hair," she said, and he couldn't help but laugh.

"Thats not true. You've always been beautiful!" he assured her. "Everyone thinks so," he told her with a smile. She smiled back.**  
**  
"Well, I love you James!" she exclaimed.

"Love you too, Katie," he laughed.

**Ugh. This was awful. But for the people who asked for James and Katie, I only had like two plots for them. Soo, if you want more, try to give me good ideas...if you can! Thanks :) Review? And if this chapter was really messed up with spacing and stuff, sorry. My mom's computer is messed up and I was using it.**


	44. Chapter 44

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY LOGAN HENDERSON! I made brownies to celebrate Logan's birthday, cause...my mom won't let me make cakes anymore. Haha..well...Thanks for all the reviews! Onwaaards! :]**

**Katie's 5 and Kendall's 11.**

**I don't own Big Time Rush or Capri Sun...**

Katie sat on the couch in the Knight's living room, swinging her legs back and forth as she looked up at her brother and his friends. She had no idea why she was here, but Kendall told her it was important, and she couldn't miss this 'brother-sister-meeting'. She saw a red sheet covering something behind Carlos, and another one behind Logan. Kendall was standing in the middle with a long pointing stick in his hand.

"Katie, as you may already know, today is September 3rd," Kendall stated. She looked at him in confusion, and he went on. "Do you know what that means?" he asked. She shook her head.

"Well, Katie," James began. "You are five years old. Your first day of school is in three days. That means you're going to be in kindergarden, and you won't have us, or your mom, to look after you for the whole day," he told her. Her eyes widened in surprise. No one to look after her?

"We'll see you at recess, but not during the day," Carlos added when he saw she was upset. She sighed in relief.

"What's behind there?" she asked, pointing behind Logan and Carlos.

"Well, we have put a little something together to help you survive your school days," Logan said as he pulled the sheet off the first stand, revealing a white board with the boys' messy handwriting scribbled all over it.

"As you may know, school is awful," Kendall said. "The teachers are mean, your classmates are gross, and sometimes, there will be terrible bullies," he said as he shook his head.

"Now, there are many problems when it comes to being a kindergardener," James told her as he took the stick from Kendall and pointed to something on the board. "When snack time comes, it's so hard to get the good juice boxes. So, if you wanna get Capri Sun, you're gonna have to get to the front of the line fast." Katie nodded.

"And if you don't get there fast, people are gonna tease you for getting lemonade and not fruit punch. So if you do get the bad flavors, act like they're your favorites," Carlos said.

"Next rule," Kendall announced as he took the pointer. "Boys are going to be boys. There will be disgousting little five-year-olds in your class that will pick their nose, and put their bugars on your shoulder," he explained. Katie scrunched up her nose in disgust.

"Ew! Who would do that?" she yelled. Kendall exchanged a small glance with his friends.

"We would," the four said together. Katie giggled.

"Then can I do it to people?" she asked. She would do anything to be like her brothers...

"No," Kendall answered, and Katie frowned. "Okay, onto the next board!" he pulled the sheet off and pointed to the first thing on the list. "This is something you will carry with you through your school years forever!" he told her. "Bullying..." he said with a frown.

"Bullying is one of the worst things in the world!" Carlos exclaimed. "So if someone ever bullies you, or calls you names or whatever, you just tell any of us, and we'll track them down. Then they'll stop," he told her with a smile.

"Well, you should really tell a teacher or an adult so they ca-"

"No, just tell us, Katie," Carlos said, interrupting Logan. She nodded, a big smile plastered to her face. She was really getting into this.

"Next! If you have to go to the bathroom, like, really bad," James began. "And you're raising your hand, but the stupid teacher won't call on you, just go." Katie narrowed her eyes at him in confusion.

"But will I get in trouble?" she asked. James sighed.

"Well, you're gonna be in even more trouble when your teacher freaks out at you for peeing your pants at your desk during class," he answered. "And trust me, I know."

"Okay, now, I'm just gonna warn you," Kendall said. "Your teachers...aren't gonna like you very much," he said with a small, apologetic smile.

"Why not? I'm Katie!" she exclaimed.

"Yeah...you're Katie Knight. And your brother is Kendall Knight, who...wasn't the best student in kindergarden," he said with a little frown. "Or first grade...or second grade," he added. "Or any grade, really."

"Oh," Katie replied. Kendall dropped his pointer stick and sat down next to Katie on the couch.

"So, are you ready for kindergarden now?" he asked. She nodded excitedly, and looked up at her other brothers, who were smiling down at her.

Kendall grabbed Katie and squished her in a hug. "My Baby Sister's growing up!" he exclaimed as he squeezed her in his arms. She laughed and squeezed him back.

As long as she had these boys, she would be fine.

**Ta-daaa! Next chapter Katie's starting school! YAY! So..I think it's gonna be a long one, so get ready! :]**

**And once again, happy birthday Logan Henderson! :]**

**Oh, and by the way, my new way of doing smily faces is like this- :] cause I got tired of the old one...**

**Oh, one more thing, I'm not sure how your schools are and stuff, so I'm just making their school how my school was, with kindergarden to 8th grade all in one building. I'm only in 8th grade, and my school is really small...but, I hope you don't mind...**

**Review?**


	45. Chapter 45

**I'M SORRY! I haven't updated in like FOREVEEERR!**

**But thanks for all the reviews! :] Um, warning, the beginning of this is gonna be kinda rushed and probably really bad..**

**I don't own Big Time Rush or anything else at all.**

**Thanks MiiMyselfandTime for the idea in the beginning, and to everyone else that gave me ideas for this. Sorry if I didn't write your name, but a lot of people gave me ideas...**

Kendall groaned when his alarm went off, and he rolled oved and stopped it. He stared at the blinking, red numbers that read '6:00 AM' for a minute before rolling out of bed. He didn't even understand why he had to get up this early. His bus didn't even come until 7:50.

He suddenly remembered that today, Katie was going to school with him. He smiled and ran out of his room and into his sister's. She was sound asleep in her bed with the lights still off. He smiled before sitting on her bed, and gently shaking her small body.

"Katie! Get up! It's time for school!" he whispered excitedly. Her eyes immediately snapped open and a huge smile was plastered on her face.

"KINDERGARDEN!" she screamed. Kendall laughed before heading over to her drawers and pulling out clothes for her to wear. "What are you doing?" she asked.

"Getting your clothes," he answered. She laughed out loud when she heard that.

"James is coming over to pick out my clothes," she said. Kendall raised his eyebrows.

"It's six in the morning, Katie. Mom's not even up yet," he said. She shrugged, and then they heard the doorbell. Kendall watched Katie run out of the room, and a minute later she was back with James, who looked like he had been awake for hours.

"Good morning, Kendall!" he exclaimed. Kendall smiled at him before heading over to the door.

"You guys have fun," he mumbled before going to his own room to get dressed. He quickly changed, and made his way downstairs, getting himself breakfast. His mother came down ten minutes later, but it took a half an hour before James and Katie came down.

"Don't I look good Kendall?" she exclaimed. He nodded, because for a five-year-old, she did look pretty good. James and Katie sat down and ate breakfast in silence, before James finally spoke up.

"Do you want me to do your hair, Katie?" he asked.

"Yeah! Kendall's bad at doing hair," she said with a frown. Kendall rolled his eyes as he watched James doll his baby sister up perfectly.

Kendall and Katie walked hand in hand down the street to the bus stop, their schoolbags hanging off their shoulders, and James leading the way. Kendall noticed that as the time to go to the bus got closer and closer, Katie was getting even more nervous. She was gripping Kendall's hand as tight as she could by the time they reached Carlos, Logan, and all the other kids.

"Hey Katie!" Carlos exclaimed. "Are you excited?" he asked with a huge smile. She shook her head, and Logan gave her confused look.

"You were so excited yesterday. Why aren't you today?" he asked. She didn't answer, and turned to Kendall instead.

"What if no one likes me?" she asked. Kendall rolled his eyes and smiled at her.

"You're Katie! Everyone likes you, remember?" She shook her head, and he sighed. "Well, you can sit with us on the bus, okay? And I'll walk you to your classroom," he said. She nodded wordlessly just as the bus pulled up. He dragged her on, and sat her down on his lap, Carlos sitting next to him, and James and Logan in front of them.

The ten minute bus ride went way too fast for Katie's pleasure, but as soon as they parked, Kendall pulled her off and she looked up at the huge building in front of her.

Carlos, Logan, and James each gave her a quick hug before running off to their class, and Kendall took her hand, leading her towards the kindergarden classroom.

"Kendall?"

"Yeah?"

"What if nobody likes me?" Katie asked. Kendall laughed, and crouched down next to her.

"Katie, I already told you. Everyone will like you! You'll be fine!" he assured her. She nodded and a few minutes later, they got to the door. Kendall walked her inside and was thankful that only one teacher was there. There were two kindergarden teachers; one was new, and the other hated Kendall and his friends.

"Hi there! Who is this?" the woman asked. Kendall smiled at her.

"This is Katie," he told her. "She's a little nervous..." He looked down and found Katie hiding behind his leg.

"Oh, don't be nervous, Katie. We're all friends here!" the woman exclaimed. "You can go find your desk, and soon everyone will be here and we can start," she said. Kendall thanked her, and walked around the classroom with Katie in search of her desk. They found a tiny desk with Katie's name on it and Kendall sat her down in the chair.

"Okay, Katie, I have to go to my class now," he told her, sitting down beside her. "But, we'll see each other at recess, and I'll play with you the whole time, okay?" She thought for a moment before nodding. He gave her a quick hug, before leaving her alone in that horrible classroom. She watched him leave, but turned around when she felt someone tap her shoulder. She found a girl with light blonde hair standing there, staring at her.

"Hi! Wanna play with me and my friends?" she asked. Katie nodded and followed the girl over to the rug where two more girls were waiting with dominoes. She sat down with them, and looked at them expectantly, waiting for their names.

"I'm Carla," the girl with blonde hair said. Katie smiled at her.

"And I'm Jenny," the next girl, with dark black hair, told her.

The last girl, who was smaller than the other two, and looked a little awkward, spoke quitely. "I'm Leah," she whispered.

Katie's mouth hung open. She was going to have her own group of friends, just like Kendall did. And it was perfect; 'K' for Katie, 'K' for Kendall, 'C' for Carla, 'C' for Carlos, 'J' for Jenny, 'J' for James, 'L' for Leah, and 'L' for Logan. She couldn't believe it.

"My name's Katie!" she exclaimed. A minute later, the four girls were trying to make an amazing domino path, giggling when it would get knocked over, and cheering when they watched a cool one. Their game was interrupted when the teacher announced that she was going to take role.

She went through the names, and when she called Katie Knight, her new friends all froze. Katie raised her hand, and Carla scooted closer to her.

"You're Katie Knight?" she asked. Katie nodded in reply. "Are you Kendall's sister?" Katie nodded again, and Carla folded her arms. "Then we can't be friends anymore!"

Katie's face filled with sadness as she looked at her new best friends. Or, her old best friends. "Why not?"

"Because my big brother told me to stay away from you and me and my friends were friends first and we don't wanna be friends with you!" Carla answered. Katie looked at her in confusion.

"Why does your brother want you away from me?" she asked, tears welling up in her eyes. Carla rolled her eyes.

"Cause you're Kendall Knight's sister! My brother hates your brother, so I hate you!" she said. Katie looked down at the ground and stumbled back to her seat. Why would anyone hate Kendall?

Katie stood outside the entrance of the school, watching kids pile out to get to recess. Where was Kendall? He was taking forever.

Katie noticed two older girls walking towards her, and they stopped in front of her. "Hi there!" One of them said. "What's your name?" She didn't answer, because a second later, she saw Kendall running towards her. She took off and slammed into his body, instantly soaking his shirt with her tears.

He didn't seem to notice at first, because he asked the stupidest question he could. "How was your day, Katie?" She looked up at him and he noticed her red, teary eyes. He bent down next to her, and pulled her into his arms. "Katie...what's wrong?" he asked softly.

"I-I don't l-like k-k-k..." she trailed off, unable to continue. Kendall gently rubbed her back, and let her cry.

"What happened?" he asked.

"M-m-my f-friends d-don't like me a-anymo-ore, a-and m-my tea-cher y-e-elled at me and I-I go-ot te-eased b-b-because I got f-fru-uit pu-unch a-and everyone l-likes l-lem-monade! A-and C-Ca-arla st-ole my c-c-cookie!" she said between sobs. Kendall held her in his arms and gently rubbed her back for comfort. She cried into his shoulder, and he let her.

"Its okay, Katie. You'll be fine," he soothed. "We can go home soon. Only a couple more hours." He felt horrible. He had it off easy in kindergarden. He already had his friends, he didn't have any older siblings who were horrible students, and everyone in the class wanted to be just like him and his friends, so he got whatever he wanted.

"I-I w-wanna go home now," she whispered.

"I know, I know..." Kendall whispered comforting words in her ear for a few minutes before she started to tell him about Carla, Jenny, and Leah, and Carla's brother. Kendall knew exactly who he was, and he was angry. He grabbed Katie's hand and marched over to Logan, Carlos, and James who were playing a game with some other students, and he whispered something in their ear. Anger washed over their own faces and Kendall marched over to another kid in his class.

"Collin!" he yelled, annoyed with his fellow classmate. The boy whipped around, and it amazed Katie how much he looked like Carla.

"What do you want, Knight?" he growled.

"This is my sister, Katie. You told your sister to stay away from her, and it really hurt her feelings!" Kendall yelled. Collin rolled his eyes.

"Why should I care?" he asked.

"Cause your sister won't let Katie be friends with anyone else, and she stole her cookie!" he replied. Collin laughed, a victorious smile on his face.

"Go Carla!" he yelled. She was running past the group with Jenny and Leah behind her. She smiled at her brother.

"Okay, I know we don't get along, but that gives you no right to be mean to my sister!" Kendall yelled. Collin laughed and looked down at Katie as if she were a piece of trash.

"What? That thing?"

Kendall clenched his teeth together. "She's not a thing..." he muttered. The other boy snorted, crouching down next to Katie.

"So, you have no friends, and you never will, little girl. Get over it. I don't think anyone would like you anyway..."

Kendall's hands balled into fists, and when Collin stood up again, Kendall punched him right in the face. "Don't talk to her like that!" he shouted. Collin held his bleeding nose, surprised that Kendall punched him, before punching him back.

"HEY!" Katie screamed. James grabbed her arm and pulled her away from the fighting boys, and Logan grabbed Kendall's arm.

"Get off of me, Logan," he said, pulling away from the smaller boy, and pushing Collin.

"What is going on over here?"

The two boys looked up and found their teacher staring down at them. They both started yelling things at the same time, and the next thing they knew, they were in the principle's office, with Katie and Carla, who had started their own little fight.

"Now can someone explain to me what happened?" she asked.

"Collin told his sister she couldn't be friends with Katie and now no one will talk to her!" Kendall yelled.

"I never said that! Did I, Carla?" Collin asked, giving his sister a nice smile. She shook her head, and the principle just rolled her eyes.

"Its the first day of school, so let's just forget about it..." she muttered. Kendall's jaw dropped and he watched as Collin and Carla happily skipped out of the room. He grabbed Katie, who was on the verge of tears, and dragged her out of the room.

"Just stay away from her," he said when they left. He walked her back to her classroom and gave her a quick hug. "I'll see you in a little bit, okay?" he asked, but she stopped him, grabbing his arm.

"Where are you going?" she asked.

"Back to my class," he answered. "We only have two hours left. Then we'll go home and have cookies and a juice box, okay?" She nodded and gave him another hug before watching him run off.

"And then we played with the blocks and made a house for the barbie!" Katie exclaimed. Kendall laughed and draped his arm over her shoulder.

"I'm glad you made a friend, Katie," Kendall said happily as he took a bite of his cookie.

"Her name is Maggie!" Katie replied. Kendall smiled.

"I know. You told me seven times," he said, giving a light laugh. "But, I'm still happy for you!"

"Thanks Big Brother!"

He chuckled. "You're welcome Baby Sister!"

**Ugh. I'm sorry. I was trying to make this good, but I got bored with it, and...yeah. I'll try to make the next chapter better, though :]**


	46. Chapter 46

**Okay, so, I've been really busy lately with school and all my activities and stuff. I have something every day except on the weekends, sooo, sorry I don't update much...but, here you go! :]**

**I don't own Big Time Rush, Casper the Friendly Ghost, or anything else.**

**The following plot was submitted by Miss. Whatshername1 :]**

Katie screamed at the top of her lungs and hid behind Kendall, who laughed and popped some more popcorn into his mouth.

"Kendall! Turn it off! Please, Kendall!" Katie begged, covering her eyes.

"Katie, come on, it's not even scary! It's Casper the Friendly Ghost!" he exclaimed. "_Friendly_! He's _nice_!"

"But I don't like it!" Katie whined. Kendall rolled his eyes and turned the movie off before turning to his friends.

"Sorry guys," he muttered. Carlos, Logan, and James shrugged, telling him they didn't care. "What do you wanna watch now, Katie?" Kendall asked, annoyance clear in his voice.

"I don't wanna watch a movie! The ghosts are gonna get us!" she exclaimed.

"Katie, there's no such thing as ghosts," Logan said. Carlos pushed Logan out of his way and sat down next to Katie.

"Yeah, they're real!" he told her. "They might come to get us!" he teased. James smacked his head and pushed him off the couch, while Katie just whimpered.

"Carlos! Shut up!" he shouted before turning to Katie. "Don't listen to him, he's just a meanie," he said. Carlos stood up, rubbing his head.

"No, I'm serious guys! Ghosts are real!" he told them. Kendall plopped down on the couch on the other side of Katie.

"No, they're not real, Katie. There's nothing to worry about," he assured her.

"But Carlos is always right!" she yelled.

They all burst into a laughing fit, even Carlos. Everyone knew he was never right.

"Katie! I'm not always right!" Carlos laughed. "Thats Logan!"

"Oh yeah...well, Logan, are they real?" she asked. He shook his head.

"No..." he said.

"Yes they are!" she yelled, starting to cry. "I'm scared!" They all looked at her in confusion.

"Katie, there's no such thing as ghosts! Stop crying!" Kendall begged. "I promise ghosts aren't real! Right Carlos?" he looked over at his friend and glared at him.

"Right," he mumbled.

Katie sniffed and nodded, wiping at her eyes. Kendall pulled out some princess movie and put it on for Katie, before snuggling up next to her and watching the boring pictures flash by in front of his eyes.

"Kendall! What if the evil step-mother comes and kidnaps me? I'm scared!"

He groaned, rolling his eyes. They would never be able to finish watching a movie.

**GUUYS! I'm sorry! I don't even...this was just, ugh. I'm sorry. It was short and pointless! I'm sorry!**

**Um, nothing else to say...but, I'll try to make the next chapter worth reading! :]**

**Again, I'm sorry. This chapter was just embarrassing...**


	47. Halloween

**HAPPY ALMOST HALLOWEEN! Kinda... This one's for Halloween :] I hope everyone's going trick-or-treating! I'm gonna go til I'm 23, then I'm gonna dress up like an old lady and make robot children and pretend I'm their mother! Then I'll get a whole bunch of candyy! YAY!**

**I don't own Big Time Rush..**

**Thanks SarahBear22 for giving me this ideaa! :] heh heh..**

Katie hobbled down the sidewalk, hearing the crunchy leaves under her feet and trying to keep up with her brother and his friends. She suddenly tripped, falling down on the cement, but luckily, her big, fat pumpkin costume protected her.

"Kendall!" she called out. "Kendall, I need your help!" She flailed her arms and legs around, trying to get herself back to her feet, but failing.

Kendall sighed and walked back over to his sister. He pulled her to her feet. "Katie, I really wish Mom could've gotten you a witch costume or something. You keep falling!" he complained.

"Sorry Kendall," she mumbled. He took her hand and rushed back over to his friends.

"Why do you guys all have so much more candy than me?" Carlos asked as he poked his head into his bag. "We went to the same amount of houses!" he whined.

"Carlos, if you want to have as much candy as us, stop eating yours!" James exclaimed.

The five children, dressed as a pumpkin and four hillbillies, skipped up the walkway to their next house. Kendall stepped forward to ring the doorbell, but Carlos stopped him.

"Kendall, it's my turn to ring the doorbell!" he yelled, pushing his friend out of the way and happily pushing the bell.

"Why do you go trick-or-treating with Carlos?" Katie whispered into Logan's ear.

"I heard that!" Carlos muttered as he put some more candy in his mouth.

"He's not that bad, Katie. He just complains a lot," Logan responded loudly, so Carlos could hear him complaining. Before anyone could say anything else, the door was swung open.

"Trick or treat!" Katie shouted, holding out her bag with a huge grin plastered to her orange face. The old man standing at the door joyfully popped some candy into her bag, before turning to the rest of the boys.

"You got a cute little sister!" he said with a smile.

"Thanks," they replied together. They followed Katie back down the steps and stopped in front of a house with smoke coming from the decorations, millions of fake tombstones sticking out of the ground, and fake skeletans talking to them with low, creepy voices.

Katie stared at it in awe before grabbing Kendall's hand. "I don't wanna go to this house," she gulped.

"Aw, come on, Katie!" James said. "They give out _bags_ of candy!" She shook her head.

"Everything here is fake," Kendall promised. "Nothing's gonna happen! Come on, let's go," he said, dragging her up the walkway. Katie screamed when a fake zombie popped out from a tree, and she whimpered, squeezing herself in between Logan and Kendall.

The man at the door handed them their candy in tiny bags, and they began to walk away from the house when they heard a loud noise from behind them. They turned around and saw a teenaged boy in a creepy mask holding up a chainsaw. Katie screamed and sprinted away from the house. The boys laughed and followed Katie, who was way ahead of them by now, but they soon noticed the boy passing them and chasing after her.

She was screaming and running down the street. Her candy was no longer in her hand and she was begging for help, screaming Kendall's, Carlos', Logan's, and James' names. Kendall groaned and ran ahead.

"Hey! Leave her alone!" he called out. He watched as Katie tripped in her pumpkin costume and struggled to get up. She was screaming and crying, and her tears were messing up her face paint. The boy stopped and Kendall pushed him over.

"That was mean! She's just a little girl!" he shouted. The boy grunted before hurrying back to his house. Kendall knelt down beside Katie and helped her up. "It's okay, Katie, he's gone," he assured her.

"H-he was t-tryin' to k-kill me!" she exclaimed.

"No, there was no chain on the chainsaw, he was just trying to scare you, don't worry," he told her.

Logan, James, and Carlos suddenly dropped down beside them and handed Katie her candy. "You okay, Katie?" James asked. She nodded.

"Can we egg their house?" she asked. The boys all laughed and shook their heads.

"No, we'll get in a lot of trouble," Logan chuckled. Katie frowned and moved her messy hair out of her face.

"Can we get more candy?" she asked. They nodded and walked on, being sure to avoid the scary houses.

**Okay, bad ending... Sorry..**

**I have to admit, I was laughing while writing this. Can you just imagine a little girl dressed in a pumpkin suit tripping and falling while being chased by a guy with a chainsaw? HAHAHA! I'm such a meaniee..**

**Anyhow, uhh, what are you guys being for Halloween? I still can't decide what I wanna be. Me and my friends were gonna be the Monster High characters, but the costumes were waaay too small :\ But, last year I was Bandana Man! :]**

**Oh, one more thing! Does anyone know how to do those line/page break things? If you do, can you tell me? Thankss!**

**Welp, Happy Halloweeeen!**


	48. Babies

**Hey! Thanks to everyone who helped me with the page break thingers! (happygirl57, LaurenNicole97, DaniiLuvsBTR, MiniMaslow, BigTimeBabyDoll) Thanks!**

**And, a special shoutout to beautywithbrains! Everyone go check out her stories, they're amaaazing and super cute!**

**OH! And, this chapter is for SevernayaSweetheart! (I missed you so mucchhh!)**

**Also! To the anonymous reviewer that was upset about chapter 31, I'm sorry, but can you just pretend it's a little roller coaster or something? It's not that big of a deal, not to be mean or rude or anything. And, if you don't like stories about them when they're younger, then don't read this. I'm just doing what everyone asked me to do. So, I'm sorry.**

**Anyhow, thanks for all the reviews :] You guys rockk! I hope you like this chapter!**

**I don't own Big Time Rush or anything else..**

**The following plot was submitted by happeyapple. :] (and I love it...)**

* * *

Katie and Kendall sat at their kitchen table, drawing each other pictures and working their butts off to make them perfect. Katie bent over the picture she was drawing for Kendall so he couldn't see it. She was drawing a picture of the two of them in the park playing tag, with a huge picture of the sun wearing sunglasses smiling down at them. It wasn't the best picture, but it was pretty good for a five year old.

Kendall was drawing a picture of himself when he was younger, holding Katie, as a baby, in his arms. He finished coloring the last bit of his shirt before scribbling down, _'To Katie. Love Kendall.'_ and smiling at her.

"Katie, are you finished?" he asked. She nodded excitedly and they traded papers. Kendall smiled at the picture Katie drew, laughing at the sun, while Katie just looked hers in confusion.

"Kendall," she said, "where do babies come from?"

Kendall stared at her for a minute, resisting the urge to laugh. "Um, they...well, a mommy and daddy decide they want to have a baby...and then they write a letter to a bird," he started, remembering the story his parents used to tell him. "Then, the birdies get the babies ready, and after a couple months, they deliver the babies to the family," he finished.

"Why does the mommy get really fat?" Katie questioned.

"Well, uh, they get so excited for the baby, that they eat a lot of food and get fat, but after the baby is born, they go back to normal," he told her.

"So, did the birdies make me?" she asked.

"Yeah, they made you, they made me, Carlos, Logan, James, Mommy... They made everyone," he said. Katie laughed.

"You guys aren't babies!" she yelled, laughing. "I was the only baby, remember?"

"I was a baby once, too, though," Kendall replied. "So was everyone else in the world." Katie shook head.

"Nuh-uh! I was the baby when you were little! See, I'm the baby," she said, pointing to the picture.

"But, before you were a baby, I was a baby," Kendall said.

"No you weren't, Kendall! I'm the baby!" she shouted. Kendall smiled, trying not to laugh again.

"Katie, everyone in the world is a baby at one point. The birdies only know how to create babies. We all start out as babies," he told her.

"No, only me," she said. Kendall laughed and rolled his eyes.

"Yup, only you, Katie...only you..."

* * *

**I loved this idea! :] Thank you happeyapple!**

**Guys, I'm sitting here writing this, freezing my stanking butt off. IT'S SO COLD!**

**OHH! Who heard the new BTR song! Music Sounds Better With You! Ahh, it's amaaazing!**

**I just don't wanna stop writing. I wanna tell you guys a story or something...let me think...**

**OH! Okay, I was at the mall with my friends, and we were in Garage, and If I Ruled the World came on, so I dropped all my stuff and started doing the dance in the middle of the store. Everyone was staring at me like I was crazy, haha. But, I feel really cool cause I know the dance to pretty much every BTR song! WOOH!**

**Anyhow, thanks again for reading and reviewing all! Eight more til I get 600! SIX. HUNDRED. THANK YOU GUYS! :]**


	49. Chapter 49

**Hookaay! I was just sitting around, daydreaming, and I decided I would write! Even though I should really be writing this stupid personal narrative I gotta write for school...**

**AH! Guys, guess what! I'm going to that Q102 concert and BTR is gonna be there! I'm dying! You guys don't even know how much I stanking love Big Time Rush. I have a horrible problem.. :\**

**I also have to say thank you to wanitherusher who was so patient waiting for this chapter because I took forever to do it. Sorry! I hope you like it though!**

**I don't own Big Time Rush!**

**The following plot was submitted by wanitherusher. :]**

Logan hopped up the front steps of the Knight's house and knocked on the door. Mrs. Knight appeared a moment later, smiling brightly at him.

"Hi Logan! Kendall went to see a movie with his uncle, but I was just about to go pick him up. You can wait here if you want!" she offered. Logan smiled and stepped inside.

"Thanks, Mrs. Knight!"

"Do you mind if I leave Katie here with you?" she asked. Logan shook his head.

"No, I don't mind!" he smiled, and watched her leave the house before going into their living room to look for Katie. He found her sitting in the corner, a book in her hands, and a sad look plastered on her face.

"Hey Katie!" he exclaimed, sitting down next to her, but she almost immediately turned away. He looked at her in confusion. "Are you mad at me...?" he questioned.

"Yes!" she shouted.

Logan frowned. "Why?"

"Because I am!" she replied.

"But...what did I do?" he asked.

"You said mean things 'bout me!" she yelled, turning to face him again. She stared at him with her adorably sad face, breaking Logan's heart. "You said I was stupid! And you said I cling to my brother and his friends and I'm annoying!"

"I never said that!" Logan defended. "What makes you think I would say something like that?"

"Kendall told me you did!" she answered, glaring at him. Logan suddenly had a horrible feeling in his stomach. Why would Kendall do that?

"I never said that, Katie," he promised. "I swear. I would never say something like that! You're none of those things!" Katie studied his face for a minute before smiling lightly.

"Okay..." she mumbled, staring at the ground. She put her arms around his neck and squeezed him in a hug.

They heard the door open, and a second later Kendall came into the room.

"Oh, hey Logan!" he exclaimed, then frowned when he saw his sister. "Katie..." he mumbled unhappily. Katie stood up and punched him on the arm.

"You butthead!" she yelled before stomping out of the room. Kendall rolled his eyes at her.

"Sorry about her...she's been-"

"Why did you tell her I said all those things? You know I didn't!" Logan folded his arms. Kendall looked surprised for a second before he sighed.

"We were fighting and she was freaking out at me for no reason, saying I was a horrible brother and she wished you were her brother or something, and she was annoying me, so I got all mad and told her you said mean things and all that..." he said, a guilty look on his face. "Sorry.."

Logan glared at him for a second, before he smiled a little and started laughing. "Ha! She loves me more!" he teased.

"No she doesn't!" Kendall yelled, a smile on his face. "We were just fighting!"

"Nooo, she loves me more!" Logan shouted.

"No she doesn't!"

"Yes she does!"

"Nooo!"

"Yeah!"

"KATIE!" they yelled together as they ran off to her room to ask her.

**Ugh. I didn't like that :\ I'm so sorry, especially to wanitherusher. I didn't want to make Kendall the bad guy though. But I feel like I keep disappointing you guys! SOOORRRYY!**

**BUT, Elevate comes out in 21 days! And we can pre-order it today! Annnd, Music Sounds Better With U comes out today! YAY!**

**OH, and Happy Halloweeen! I hope everyone had fun last night! :]**


	50. Swings

**Guys, I was at a dance last weekend, and the saddest thing happened. There was a girl, probably a year younger than me, and she was all alone the whole time crying in the bathroom! I asked her if she was okay, and she said yes, but then these other girls came in and asked her why she was crying. She said because everyone was ignoring her, no one called her once over the summer, and a bunch of other sad stuff! I felt sooo bad! And then the other girls were saying it was her fault! I was just about ready to punch them all...**

**And theeen, one of my friend's boyfriend asked her to go to the dance, and she agreed, and then they got there, and after dancing to a slow song, he broke up with her! Ugh, I was so angry. She was crying in the bathroom too :\**

**Yeah, dramatic and sad and inteeensee! But the good part about the dance was, they played Boyfriend and I did the dance in front of everyone! WOOH!**

**But, anyhow! Katie is 5, and Kendall is 11! :]**

**I don't own Big Time Rush or anything else at allll!**

**The following plot was submitted by .OFANiME, who got the idea from , so this idea belongs to the person on that website! :]**

Katie swung her legs back a forth, a big smile on her face as she giggled at her friend next to her. The wind blew through her hair, and she couldn't have been happier.

"We're double dating!" Maggie, Katie's best friend, shouted. Katie laughed.

"But we're both girls!" she yelled. "We can't go on a date with each other! Plus, we're best friends! Best friends can't date each other, either!" This time, Maggie laughed.

"I was kidding, Katie!" she giggled.

Katie smiled and swung higher. Her eyes glazed over the other kids on the playground for recess. There were kids on the slides, on the monkey bars, playing in the grass, and some kids, mostly the older kids, on the basketball court. Katie could see her brother and his friends playing an intense game of foursquare.

Suddenly, she was pushed lightly off the swing. She frowned and looked up, seeing two older boys settling down on her and Maggie's swing.

"Hey!" she shouted, folding her arms. "We were on those swings!" The two older boys, who looked like they were younger than Kendall but older than Katie, laughed.

"Well, we're on them now!" the bigger one shouted. Katie stood up, put her hands on her hips, and glared at the boys.

"Get off our swings!" she shouted.

"Get away from us, you little brats," one of them said. "We're older, so we get the swings!"

Maggie watched as Katie yelled at the boys. It amazed her how aggressive she was. She wasn't even scared of these bigger boys.

"I'm gonna get my brother!" Katie told them, smirking. The boys just laughed.

"You really think your brother will scare us?"

"Yeah! He's a hockey player! He won't be happy if you keep being mean to me! So you better get off my swing!" she screamed.

"I bet she doesn't even have a brother, Joe!" one of them said, laughing.

"I know! She's such a liar!" Joe said. Katie stomped her foot and sent the boys one last glare before running off to where the foursquare games were. Maggie was right behind her as she walked into the middle of her brothers' game.

"Aw, come on Katie! I was about to win!" Carlos pouted. Katie ignored him and turned to Kendall.

"Some boys over there stole me and Maggie's swings, and they're bein' mean to us!" she told him. He frowned and tossed the ball over to James.

"Take me to them," he sighed. She grabbed his hand and dragged him back over to the playground. She pointed to the swings, and he spotted two fourth grade boys goofing off on the swings.

As soon as they saw Katie pulling Kendall over to them, they looked nervous.

"Uh, excuse me, but...you were being mean to my sister?" he asked, narrowing his eyes at them.

"No, we weren't!" Joe exclaimed.

"Yeah, they were, Kendall!" Katie yelled.

The boys actually looked terrified, which pleased Katie. Everyone at school knew Kendall and his friends were great hockey players, and Kendall could hurt anyone who hurt the people he loved. Although he would never actually want to hurt anyone, he was good at threatening them.

"You better get off those swings," Kendall said. "I don't like it when people are mean to my sister."

Both boys immediatly hopped off. Kendall smiled and helped Katie and Maggie back onto the swings before turning around to face Joe and the other kid.

"This better not happen again," he warned them. They both nodded and ran away. Katie laughed at them, pointing her finger and cracking up.

"Okay, bye Katie!" Kendall said, happy once again.

"Bye! Thanks, Big Brother!" she called out. The two girls watched as he ran back over to his friends.

"You have the bestest big brother ever!" Maggie exclaimed.

Katie smiled. "I know!"

**Okay! I hope you liked that! :]**

**OH YEAH! To anyone reading Switched at Birth, I'll try to have that updated soon! :]**


	51. Roller Coaster in the Backyard

**ELEVATE A LITTLE HIGHEEER! Ahh, I LOVE BIG TIME RUSH. I can't even explain it. I love them so spanking much..**

**OKAY. Sooo, who likes Elevate! ME. I'm so obsessed with it! I can't choose a favorite song cause they're all so good!**

**Welp, I hope everyone likes this chapter! :] Kendall is still 11 and Katie is still 5!**

**I don't own Big Time Rush at all...**

**The following plot was submitted by the awesome beautywithbrains! (:**

"Mommy, please! I really wanted to go!" Katie whined to her exhausted mother who had just gotten home from work.

"Katie, I'm sorry, but I already told you I can't take you to the amusement park tomorrow! I have to work all day, I'm sorry!" Mrs. Knight said.

"But you said I could go!" Katie yelled. Mrs. Knight sighed.

"I'm sorry, sweetheart, we'll have to go another time," she said apologetically. Katie groaned and flopped down on the couch. Mrs. Knight looked over at Kendall who was watching TV.

"Kendall, can you please take Katie up to bed? It's already 10:00," she said, frowning. Kendall nodded.

"Katie, let's go," he said, but she didn't move from her spot on the couch. "Katie, come on!" Kendall yelled, grabbing her ankles and pulling her off the couch. Katie screamed, but giggled at the same time. "Come on," he muttered as he dragged her out of the room by her feet.

"NOOO!" she shouted, giggling at her brother who was annoyingly teasing her. Kendall laughed and continued to drag her until they reached the steps, where he picked her up and carried her up to her room.

"Okay, Baby Sister, get dressed in your PJs! I'll be right back!" he told her before skipping out of the room. Katie whipped out her dark blue footy-pajamas and threw them on. A second later, Kendall came back wearing the same, matching pajamas. Together, they went to brush their teeth, and then, Kendall tucked her into her bed.

He climbed in with her, and she snuggled closer to her brother. "I'm sad, Kendall," she said quietly.

"Why?" he asked.

"Cause Mommy can't take us to ride the roller coasters," she answered. Kendall sighed.

"I know, it stinks," he said, "but we'll go another time! And it'll be even more fun!" Katie frowned.

"But I wanna go tomorrow!" she whined. "I'm gonna be so bored! Being bored is no fun!"

"Well, Carlos, Logan, and James are coming over tomorrow when the babysitter gets here. Why don't you invite Maggie over?" he suggested.

"No! Maggie's no fun at all!"

"What? I thought she was your best friend!" he said.

"No, you and Carlos, Logan, and James are my best friends," she told him. "Maggie is only fun sometimes. Can I play with you?" she begged.

"We'll see..." Kendall muttered. "Just go to sleep now," he said, climbing out of her bed. He bent over and kissed her head. "Goodnight, I love you, Baby Sister."

"I love you, too, Big Brother," Katie mumbled into her pillow as she rolled over in her bed. Kendall smiled before exiting the room and getting into his own bed, a plan forming in his mind.

* * *

"Katie, wake up!" Kendall exclaimed, shaking his little sister. "I got a big surprise for you! Come on, get up!" he yelled. Katie sat up in bed immediately.

"A surprise?" she asked excitedly. Kendall nodded, threw some clothes at her, and ran back out of the room. She quickly changed into her clothes before running after Kendall. When she got downstairs, she found Kendall, Carlos, Logan, and James waiting for her.

"Are they my surprise?" she asked, sounding a little disappointed. Kendall laughed.

"No, they're not the surprise," he assured her. "Come with me, it's outside." He smiled at his sister, who was bouncing up and down with excitement.

She followed him to the backyard and gasped when she saw that the yard looked completely different. There were sticks and rocks forming a trail with a wagon parked next to it, the slide had a towel at the top to make it look like a fun slide, her three life-sized stuffed animals were sitting in a circle, making it look like a merry-go-round, and there were four bowls lined up with a small ball that she could toss into them. Sitting next to it was a prize table, covered in the boys' old toys.

"A ROLLER COASTER PLACE!" Katie screamed, running around the yard excitedly. Kendall laughed and stopped her before putting her in the wagon.

"Wanna ride a roller coaster, Baby Sister?" he asked. She nodded her head and gripped the edges.

Just as Kendall was about to start the ride, they heard Logan yell for them to wait. He ripped Carlos' helmet off his head and placed it onto Katie's. "This probably won't end well..." he muttered before stepping back to watch. Kendall rolled his eyes at his friend, picked up the handle, and started running around the yard.

"We're about to go down the hill, Katie! You better hold on tight!" he shouted. He sprinted down the small hill in the Knight's backyard, listening to Katie laughing.

"THIS IS SO FUN!" she screamed. He laughed, and when they got to the bottom of the hill, he stopped.

Panting and out of breath, Kendall helped Katie out of the wagon. "Okay, what do you wanna do next?" he asked.

"MERRY-GO-ROUND!" she yelled before darting over to her stuffed animals. Kendall, Carlos, Logan, and James each followed her. Logan and James picked up the two unoccupied animals, Kendall picked up the horse Katie was sitting on, and Carlos stood in the middle.

Carlos began to hum a slow, but joyful song. Kendall, James, and Logan walked around in circles carrying the toys. Katie giggled and cheered.

As soon as Carlos stopped a minute later, Kendall put Katie down. "Alright, what's next, Katie?" he questioned.

"FUN SLIDE!"

Kendall smiled and chased his sister over to the slide. She sat down on the towel, pushed herself, and slid down the slide, throwing her hands in the air and screaming happily. She went on the slide five times before deciding she wanted to play the game.

"Okay, these are the rules," Kendall started. "You get three chances to throw the ball into the bowls, you have to stand behind the line, and you have to move back a bit after every throw."

Katie nodded and tossed the ball for the first time. "I GOT IT IN!" she cheered, jumping up and down. After tossing the next ball and getting in the bowl, she did the same cheer. It went on and on, way passed three turns.

Finally, Kendall stopped her. "Congratulations, Katie! You won every prize on the table!" he exclaimed. "Go choose which ones you actually want!"

Katie smiled and stepped up to the table. She ended up taking an old, painted corn dog stick, a broken hockey stick keychain, a brush, an old children's book, and an old teddy bear.

"Did you have fun, Katie?" James asked, sending her his famous, shining smile.

"Yeah! I can't wait to play again!" she exclaimed. Kendall, Carlos, Logan, and James all laughed, before the five kids ran inside to have lunch.

**Ugh...horrible ending. Sorry! And, sorry this was rushed :/**

**To everyone who read Switched at Birth and is gonna read the sequel: I'm working on the first chapter of the sequel, but I have no idea what to make the title! I'll try to have it up soon! :]**

**I hope you guys liked this chapter! Review? Thanks! (:**


	52. Christmas

**Okaaay, this one's for Christmas. If you don't celebrate Christmas, I'm so sorry, but Happy Holidays to everyone!**

**Katie's five, Kendall's eleven!**

**I don't own Big Time Rush!**

"I WANT THAT!" Katie screamed as she scribbled down another toy on her Christmas list, and then went back to staring at the TV.

"Katie, your list is really long," Kendall pointed out. "I don't think Santa can bring you that much..." He peered over his sister's shoulder and saw that she had 27 toys written on her paper. He only asked for a new hockey stick.

"Kenny, Santa can do anything! I've been a really good girl, so Santa can bring me all my presents!" she explained. Kendall sighed and took the list from his sister, reading through it.

"Okay, well, I don't think you need a helicopter, a wooden table, a dragon...or poker chips!" he told her.

"Why not?" she whined.

"A helicopter won't fit in our house, I don't know what you would use a wooden table for, dragons aren't real, and you're only five; you don't need poker chips!" he answered.

"But, Kendall! That's what I want Santa to bring me!" Katie shouted. Kendall rolled his eyes.

"Why don't you just ask for a new Barbie, instead of...a washing machine?" he said, more like a question. Why would a five-year-old want a washing machine?

"Seriously, Kendall? Barbies are for little kids! I'm five!"

"Okay, well, why do you want a washing machine?" he questioned.

"I don't know," Katie replied.

"Exactly. Ask for things you know you want. Not things adults would want. If you ask for things like that, Santa will think you're just being greedy, and he won't bring you anything," he told her.

"Fine," Katie muttered.

* * *

Kendall walked throught the isle at the toy store, holding Katie's Christmas list in his hands. He looked up and down at all the toys and dolls lined up on the shelves. Groaning, he moved onto the next isle when he didn't find anything.

"Kendall, can we leave soon?" James asked impatiently. Logan, James, and Carlos were all following Kendall through the store, waiting for him to choose a Christmas gift for Katie. He already had three picked out, but he knew he had to get some to give from his mother, too, who was stuck working.

"Not yet, James. You guys can go, but I have to keep looking!" Kendall answered.

"Come on, Kendall, three presents from you and your mom is enough! Just let Santa bring her more," Carlos exclaimed. Kendall sighed and looked at Carlos.

"I guess you're right," he mumbled. "You guys go. I have to buy this stuff and then wrap it. I'll meet up with you later," he said.

"Did your Mom give you money?" Logan asked.

"No, I have my own money," Kendall told them. The three boys looked at him in confusion.

"Where did you get it?" James questioned.

"I sold some of my old toys and stuff," he shrugged. They sent him another confused, surprised look.

"Why didn't you just get money from your mom?" Carlos asked him as if he was crazy.

"She's busy, Carlos. She doesn't have that much money...I offered to get Katie some gifts myself," he told his friends with a sigh.

"Oh..." they said together, frowning slightly.

"You guys can go. I just have to buy this stuff," he said, holding up the toys.

"Okay, just come get us when you're done," Logan said. "We'll be at my house." Kendall nodded and watched them leave the store before he went back to shopping.

* * *

Kendall sat in his bedroom, wrapping gifts for Katie and his mother. He yawned and slapped a piece of tape onto one last present. After writing their names on them, he stuffed them in his closet and climbed into bed.

Glancing at the clock, he saw that it was almost 12:00 am. His mother would be home from work any minute now to get the presents and put them under the Christmas tree. He knew Santa would be bringing them some more gifts, but his mother told them Santa could only bring one gift for each of them, so he was sure to get more for Katie.

He heard his bedroom door creak open and his mother slowly walked in, frowning at Kendall.

"Why are you still up, Kendall?" she sighed. "It's really late." She walked over to his bed and sat down next to him.

"Sorry, I was just wrapping a couple more presents," he informed her. Mrs. Knight frowned again and gave him a bit of a disapproving look.

"Sweetie, I told you not to get presents for your sister. I told you I would get some. And besides, Santa will be coming, too," she said. Kendall gave her a tiny nod, but deep down, he knew they didn't have that much money. It was their first Christmas without their dad, and he knew that ever since he had died, his mother was going through a hard time. It had been almost eight months, but it was still hard.

"You said Santa can only bring us one gift each, though," Kendall replied after a minute.

"Yes, but I was going to try to get some more gifts," she told him. Kendall glanced at his closet, thinking about all of his money that he had spent.

"Well, did you?" he asked. Mrs. Knight sighed.

"I got one more for each of you," she answered. "And I'm so sorry you can't get more than that, but-"

"Mom, it's okay. I only got Katie four small gifts, and I knew Santa wasn't bringing you anything, so I got some for you, too," he explained.

"You didn't have to do that," Mrs. Knight said. "I don't need presents. I feel guilty that Katie got more than you, though." Kendall smiled.

"I don't care. I didn't really want anything," he promised. "Besides, it's not about the presents!" he exclaimed, and Mrs. Knight gave him a weak smile, pressing a kiss to his forehead.

"Alright, go to sleep now," she said as she stood up and made her way to the closet. "Katie's gonna be waking you up early, I'm sure," she told him. Kendall chuckled and nodded before laying down in bed and closing his eyes. He heard his mother turn the light off and close the door.

About fifteen minutes later, before Kendall could fall asleep, the door opened again, and this time, his sister's head poked into the room. He smiled and motioned for her to come in while moving over in his bed. She darted over to him and climbed up.

"Kendall, I think I heard Santa!" she told him, eyes wide. "He was downstairs putting the presents under the tree! I bet if I went down I would've saw him!"

Kendall laughed a little and pulled his sister tight into his arms. "You're not supposed to see him, though," he said. "It's supposed to be a surprise in the morning."

"But I can't help it that I have good hearing and heard Santa Claus in our house!" she exclaimed. "We gotta go see Santa before he leaves!"

Kendall smiled as he laid her down in his bed. He pulled the blankets up over both of them and wrapped his arm around her tiny body. "I think he already left, Katie," he said.

"Awe," she whined. Kendall laughed again.

"Just go to sleep, okay? I love you, Baby Sister."

"I love you too, Big Brother."

* * *

"KENDALL! GET UP! SANTA WAS HERE AND HE LEFT US PRESENTS! KENDALL!"

The eleven-year-old groaned and rolled over, sitting up in bed to find Katie's face an inch away from his.

"Santa was here, Kendall," she whispered.

Kendall laughed and climbed out of bed. Katie darted out of the room with her big brother on her tail. They both stopped in front of their beautiful, green, decorated Christmas tree, huge smiles plastered across their faces.

"PRESENTS!" Katie screamed. Mrs. Knight laughed from her seat on the couch.

"Go ahead, guys! Open up your presents!"

They both sat down on the ground and started ripping open one gift at a time. Kendall opened a big box and found exactly what he wanted: a new hockey stick. He smiled and held it up.

"Look, Mom!" he yelled. She smiled and nodded excitedly.

"I see it, Kendall," she said with a laugh. "Katie, what did you get?" she asked. Katie held up her gift, and Mrs. Knight knew Kendall had to have gotten it for her.

"Look, Mommy! I got my own ice skates! I got new ones, Momma! See them?" she shouted. Mrs. Knight nodded again and looked at Kendall who was smiling at his sister.

"Did you want them, Katie?" he questioned.

"Yeah, I don't know how Santa knew that! He's magical! THANK YOU, SANTA!" she screamed. Kendall laughed and passed her another gift that he bought, but he didn't say a thing about it. He acted like Santa brought it.

Mrs. Knight watched, happiness and pride rushing through her body. Katie was the luckiest girl in the world to have such a sweet brother.

As they finished opening up their last gifts, Katie jumped into her big brother's arms. He held her and squeezed her tiny body.

"This is the best Christmas ever!" Katie exclaimed. Kendall smiled.

She was right. It was the best Christmas ever.

**YAY!**

**I hope everyone has a great Christmas or Hannukah, (did I spell that right...?) or whatever you might celebrate! Have fuuunnn! (:**

**I hope you liked this! MERRY CHRISTMAS! :] And as Kendall Schmidt would say... Happy ChristmaHannuQuanzica! Heh! :]**


	53. Chapter 53

**HEY. I'm so hyper right now, I'm gonna scream. Seriously. I had two cups of coffee and three cups of soda and...WOO. I get really hyper! OKAY! So, this one is a special one for asdfghjklblah because she read every single chapter and left these awesome reviews! THANKS! This is a Katie/James one cause she asked for it! OH, and so did beautywithbrains, so YAY!**

**I don't own Big Time Rush!**

James Diamond walked causually through the halls of his school, a comb in his hair and his beautiful smile flashing at every girl he passed. They all giggled and waved to him, and he just chuckled to himself. He hopped down the steps, heading toward the cafeteria where he was going to eat lunch with his friends. When he got there, however, his friends were no where to be seen.

James frowned as his eyes scanned the lunchroom. When he didn't see his friends anywhere, he plopped down at a random table and sighed. What was he going to do now? Play with himself at recess? Eat lunch by himself? He was going to look like such a loser!

The handsome brunette, sighing deeply, pulled his lunchbox out of his schoolbag. Taking a small bite out of his peanut butter and jelly sandwitch, he realized he wasn't hungry. He always traded sandwitches with his friends.

He finally decided, after realizing he looked like a loner, that he would just go outside for recess and see if his friends were already there for some reason. He walked around for a while, looking on the basketball courts and around the playground, but he didn't see them anywhere.

He did, however, see little Katie Knight sitting all alone on a swing.

He frowned at the sight of his little sister. She was barely swinging at all, and she didn't look very happy. He began to walk towards her, and soon, he was standing in front of the five-year-old, who James realized was sniffling.

"Katie, what's wrong?" he asked gently. "Why are you all alone? Where's Maggie?" She looked up at him, and he saw her red, puffy eyes.

"I dunno..." she muttered. "She never came to kindergarden today." James frowned again and sat down on the swing next to Katie's.

"She must be sick," he said. "If it makes you feel any better, I can't find Kendall, Logan, and Carlos either," he added. She gave him a small, sad smile, and James noticed that she seemed way too upset.

"What else happened, Katie? Why are you so sad?" he asked. He was worried now, because he had a feeling he knew what was wrong.

"I was gettin' teased..." Katie said quietly. James sighed.

"By Carla and those other mean girls?" he questioned. Katie nodded shyly. "Just ignore them, Katie. They're not nearly as adorable as you are! And they're just jealous of you, trust me," he said.

"Well, I know, but it still hurts my feelings!" Katie told him sadly. James laughed a little.

"I'm sorry, Katie. Seriously, though, they're so ugly. You shouldn't even look at them, 'cause your eyes might burn out."

Katie giggled and sent James a smile. "You know who else is ugly?" she asked him. James laughed again.

"No, who?"

"You!" she shouted, giggling. James smiled.

"Oh, you're gonna pay for that!" he yelled. He jumped off his swing and picked her up, swinging her around before putting her on the ground and tickling her. Katie started laughing uncontrollably.

"S-stop! St-stop it! P-please!" she laughed. James laughed too as he helped her sit up again.

"Well, you know, Katie," he began "you don't have a friend to play with today, and I don't either. Maybe we could play together!" he suggested cheerfully. Katie's face immediately lit up.

"Okay!" she exclaimed. "Let's play tag! You're it!" she tapped the brunette's leg and sprinted away from him, giggling happily.

James chuckled and ran after her.

He loved that little girl too much.

**AWE. HOW CUTE! I'M SO HYPER. Seriously. But actually, no, I didn't like this that much, 'cause I hate like, everything I write. :/ BUT WHO CARES! HA. Ugh, I wish you guys could see how crazy I'm being right now, heh! Ah. Yay. Alright, I'm gonna go, then.**

**Review? (:**


	54. Fishy Funeral

**Oh, goodness. How long has it been since I updated this? I'm sorry. I'm horrible.**

**I don't own Big Time Rush.**

**The following plot was submitted by SWACGleekFreak! :]**

"I'M HOME!" Kendall shouted as he threw his hockey bag on the ground and slammed the door shut. He smiled when he smelled chicken nuggets coming from the kitchen, and he quickly ran to where his mother was cooking dinner.

"Hi, Kendall!" she said happily when he arrived. "Can you go get Katie? Dinner's almost ready."

Kendall nodded and ran upstairs. "Katie?" he called as he gently knocked on her bedroom door. A second later, the door swung open, and Katie was staring up at him, her eyes red and wet.

She sniffled and hugged her brother, "Kendall!" she cried. Kendall furrowed his eyebrows in confusion and picked her up.

"What's the matter, Katie?" he asked.

"M-my f-fish-fishy is d-dead!" she sobbed, squeezing his shirt with her fists as she cried into his hockey jersey. "H-he wa-was floatin' on t-top o-of the w-water!" she cried.

"Aw, Katie," he cooed, "it's okay. I can get you a new fishy," he offered, stroking her long, brown hair.

"B-but I l-love B-Billy Bob!" she wailed.

"Billy Bob is up in Heaven with Daddy now, Baby Sister. He'll take care of your fishy, don't worry," he assured her. Katie continued to cry for a minute before wiggling her way out of Kendall's arms and leading him to the fishbowl in her room.

"Billy Bob isn't with Daddy! He's right here!" she yelled. Kendall frowned.

"He'll be with Daddy when we flush him down the toilet," he shrugged, but Katie only started to cry even harder.

"I-I d-don't wanna f-flush B-Billy Bob d-down th-the toilet!" she shouted, falling to her knees as a torrent of tears flew out of her eyes. Kendall sat down beside her and put her in his lap.

"Would you rather bury Billy Bob in the backyard?" he asked her. "We can have a funeral for him if you want."

She nodded wordlessly, and it wasn't long before she calmed down. Kendall gently stroked her hair and kissed her forehead before carrying her downstairs for dinner.

* * *

"We are gathered here today to celebrate the life of Katie's beloved fish, Billy Bob," said Carlos, who was standing in front of Kendall, Katie, James, and Logan in the Knight's backyard. "He was an awesome fishy, and he will be missed very much. Katie, would you like to say anything about Billy Bob?"

Katie took Carlos' spot and looked at the four boys standing in front of her. "Billy Bob was the bestest fish I ever had," she said. "He played hide and seek with me, he made bubbles come out of his mouth, and he was awesome. Thank you."

Kendall, Carlos, Logan, and James all stifled a laugh as Katie walked back over to them.

"Your turn, Kendall," Katie whispered.

Kendall raised his eyebrows. "I have to say a speech?" he asked. Katie nodded. Kendall sighed before going to the front.

"Um...even though I didn't know Katie had a fish until Billy Bob died, I will still miss him. Uh, I wish I couldn't gotten to know Billy Bob, but...he's dead now, so I guess I can't. Thank you," he finished. Katie clapped for him before she knelt down beside the box her fish was in and put it in the hole they dug.

"Goodbye, Billy Bob," she said sadly. "I will miss you forever!"

Kendall, Carlos, Logan, and James smiled at each other as they tried not to laugh at Katie, who was almost crying over a fish she had for three days. After pushing the dirt back into the hole, Katie looked up Kendall.

"Are you still gonna get me a new fish?" she asked.

**HAHA. Okay, so, tomorrow is Easter. EASTER BUNNY! Yesss, I can't wait to have candy! YUMMY YUMMY.**

**Um, sorry. I'm really hyper.**

**Anywho, sorry I never update, and I hoped you liked this lame thing. :]**


	55. Homework

**Hey! Thanks for all the reviews! I'm glad you all liked the last chapter! And I also want to let you know, if you're reading Problems, I have no idea what I'm going to do for the last chapter, so it might not be up for a while. And by that I mean, I might not even write a last chapter, unless people really want it. **

**Okay, moving on... Katie is five, and the boys are eleven.**

**The following plot was submitted by DaniLuvsBTR.**

**I don't own Big Time Rush!**

Kendall, Carlos, Logan, and James burst throught the front door of the Knight's house after a long, tedious hockey practice. Their bellies were grumbling, begging for food, so the four boys quickly ran to the kitchen to recieve plates of fish sticks and tater tots. They happily skipped into the dining room and took a seat at their table.

"Hey, Katie," Kendall said, acknowledging his sister, who was sitting across from him with her head resting on her math workbook.

"Hi," she muttered, not even bothering to lift her head.

"What's the matter, Baby Sister?" Kendall asked as he stuffed a fish stick in his mouth.

Katie sighed and finally looked up Kendall and his friends. "I don't know how to do my stupid math homework!" she whined before dropping her head again.

"Logan can help you!" Kendall exclaimed, pushing his smart friend off his chair and motioning for him to go help Katie. She looked up excitedly at Logan.

"Will you? Pweeeease?" she begged. Logan sighed and took a seat next to her.

"Sure, what do you need help with?" he asked.

"All of it!" she replied. Logan nodded and looked over the page.

"Well, we're gonna go upstairs!" Kendall said. "See you guys later!" he exclaimed. Logan looked up.

"Wait, can't you-" He stopped, sighing as he watched his friends run away. As much as he liked math, he would rather be hanging out with his friends than doing such an easy worksheet for Katie.

"How do you do this?" Katie asked, pointing to the first problem. Nine plus zero.

"Okay, um...hold up nine fingers, and add zero fingers, and there's your answer," Logan explained. Katie did as she was told before smiling and scribbling down another nine on the page.

Logan sat with Katie for an hour, trying to explain addition and subtraction to her, and finally, she finished the page.

"Thanks, Logan! I'm glad you're smart!" she exclaimed.

"Um..thanks," Logan replied.

"I love you!" Katie smiled.

Logan smiled back. "I love you, too."

**STUPID STUPID STUPID. I am sorry. I think I'm only gonna do the easy plots people have given me, because some are really hard and I don't know how to do them. So if I don't do yours, I'm sorry. **

**Okay, if anyone has ideas, let me know, because I need some new ones. Thank you so much, and I'm sorry you had to read this stupid chapter...**


	56. Sick Big Brother

**For those of you reading any of my other stories, I'm pretty stuck on everything. I don't know when I'll get things updated because I'm super lazy and can't think of ideas... But anyway, thank you for all the reviews! I hope you like this! :)**

**I don't own Big Time Rush.**

**The following plot was submitted by Amanda33351.**

Six-year-old Katie Knight did not like being sick. In fact, she hated it with every fiber of her being. She hated having a stupid cough, a stuffed up nose, tummy aches, headaches, and pretty much everything that came with having a fever. She hated it.

So, of course, when her big brother caught the stomach virus from his best friend, she avoided him, in fear of catching the sickness from him. When her mother asked her to bring Kendall something, she would hand it to him and run. When he tried to sit next to her on the couch and watch TV with her, she would get up and run. And when she had a nightmare in the middle of the night, she stayed in her room.

But only for a little while.

After having a dream about being chased by an alligator, and waking up scared out of her mind, she considered going to sleep with Kendall. But when she remembered he was sick, she stayed huddled up in her own bed, praying that the alligators would just stay hidden under her bed.

She tried to close her eyes and think happy thoughts, but she was too afraid that if she kept them closed for too long, the alligator would climb onto her bed. So she knew that was a bad idea, and she would never get back to sleep.

Katie thought about going into her mother's room, but if she went in there, Mrs. Knight would wake up and be reminded that she had to check on Kendall again. Then, Katie would be left alone again, but on a bigger bed that could hide even more alligators.

She pulled the covers up to her chin and looked around the room in fear. What if the alligator wasn't under her bed, but was under her pillow? She quickly sat up when that idea came into her head, and after building up enough courage, she picked up her pillow. Sighing in relief when she saw that nothing was there, she calmed down a bit. However, she nearly screamed when the door opened.

She hid her face under the pillow, shaking and crying, until she heard her brother's voice.

"Katie?"

Slowly, she sat back up in bed, putting her pillow behind her.

"Are you crying?" Kendall asked.

"Kendall, be careful!" Katie exclaimed. "The alligator is down there! Get on the bed quick, stupid!" she whispered frantically. Kendall chuckled and sat down on her bed.

"Katie, alligators live in water. They aren't under your bed."

Katie sighed in relief, laughing a little bit. "Oh, good!" Kendall laughed at her before Katie's eyes widened. "Why are you in here?" she asked, scooting away from him.

Kendall rolled his eyes. "I know you don't want to be around me, but...I wasn't really feeling that good, and I knew going to Mom would be a bad idea," he told her.

"Oh. Well, you can't stay in here!" she exclaimed. "Sorry!"

Kendall rolled his eyes, sighing. "Come on, Katie, please! I feel really sick, and I don't wanna be alone. Come on, I let you sleep in my bed with me all the time!"

Katie sighed, realizing he was right. "Okay, fine," she groaned, moving over in her bed to let him squeeze in. "But you better not get me sick, or I'll be really mad at you!" She lifted the covers up and waited for him to get underneath them before tucking her brother into the bed.

Kendall smiled, "Thanks, Katie. I didn't think you would actually let me stay in here," he told her. Katie shrugged.

"Well, I had a nightmare, so I wanted you in here anyway," she muttered as she plopped down on the bed. "But maybe you...can sing to me?" she asked, smiling.

"I don't think so, Katie. I won't be able to sing because my throat is all scratchy, so..."

Katie frowned, rolling her eyes at his stupid excuse. "Okay, fine, I'll sing to you then!" she said. Kendall shook his head, knowing very well that his sister wasn't the best singer.

"That's okay, Katie, I'm good, you don't-"

"Oh well!" she interrupted before she began to sing. "I love you, you love me, we're a happy family! With a great big hug, and a kiss from me to you, won't you say you love me too?"

"I love you too, now can we go to sleep?" Kendall asked hopefully. Katie glared at him.

"No! Now I have to make you feel better by giving you kisses!" she stated. Katie leaned down and kissed him all over, giggling as he squirmed and begged her to stop.

"Okay, okay, that's enough, Katie!" Kendall laughed, pushing her face away. "I don't need anymore kisses! Can we _please_just go to sleep now?" he begged.

"Nope! I have to tell you a story now!" Katie told him, as if it was obvious. "Okay, once upon a time, there was a girl. She had a brother!"

"Hmm, let me guess. Is this story about you?" Kendall asked. Katie giggled and nodded, causing Kendall to roll his eyes once again.

"The girl, Katie, took care of her big brother when he was sick and made him feel a whole lot better! Then, her brother got better and they lived happily ever after!" she exclaimed.

Kendall laughed, "That's a great story, Katie. But you know what would make me feel a_ lot_better?" he asked.

"More kisses? Or another story? Or me singing the story to you?" she asked. "Or if I made you check under the bed for alligators?"

"No, if you would finally just let me go to sleep!" Kendall exclaimed, giving her a pleading look. Katie narrowed her eyes at him.

"Fine, but _only _if you check under the bed for the alligators!" she told him, crossing her arms. Kendall chuckled as her leaned over the edge of the bed and looked underneath it.

"There's nothing there, Katie, don't worry," he assured her. "Now, go to sleep!" he exclaimed, before kissing her head. Katie smiled and kissed him back.

"Okay, fine, but I hope I don't get sick from you kissing me!" she shouted. Kendall rolled his eyes.

"Whatever.. Goodnight, Baby Sister. Love you!"

"Goodnight, Big Brother, and I'll only love you if I don't wake up sick tomorrow!"

**Ah, okay, done. I thought this one was actually okay :) I hope you guys all liked it!**

**Review please? :)**


	57. Swimming

**Hey guys! Thanks for all the reviews! I'm putting two different plots together for this one, so might not really be very good... I'm sorry.**

**I don't own Big Time Rush**

**The following plots were submitted by briorca18 and 2 kool 2 spell 'kool' right. :)**

Katie watched as Kendall, Carlos, Logan, and James ran and jumped into the huge pool in front of her, big smiles on their faces as the water splashed out of the pool. She sighed, wishing she could join them, but too afraid to go into the water. She had never learned to swim, so she didn't know how they were able to do it.

"Katie, come in with us!" Carlos shouted before getting dunked under the water by James. He came back up laughing and quickly splashed James in the face as he tackled him.

"I can't!" she told him sadly, frowning.

"She doesn't know how to swim," Kendall told his friends. They all nodded in understanding.

"Why don't we just teach her?" Logan suggested. Katie's face lit up and she nodded eagerly before running over to the ladder and standing in front of it. Kendall swam over to her, holding out his arms.

"Come on, jump in!" he urged. Katie nervously dipped her toe in the water, and then shook her head, causing Kendall to roll his eyes. "Come on, Katie, you've been in a pool before! Just because this one is bigger doesn't make it any scarier! Just jump, I'll catch you!" he promised.

Katie closed her eyes before jumping into the water. Just like he promised, Kendall caught her. She wrapped her shivering arms around his neck. "It's cold!" she shouted.

"No it's not, Katie!" Kendall muttered before placing her on the ground and letting her stand on her own. "It's not too deep here, so you'll be fine!" he told her. "Just do what we do!"

Kendall pushed off the wall and started to swim easily to the other side of the pool, where it was still shallow enough for Katie to stand. She copied his actions and pushed off the wall, but ended up just walking to the other side. "I can't do it!" she whined. "You have to _teach _me!"

"I don't know _how _to teach you!" Kendall replied. He grabbed her hands and started to pull her all around the pool, causing the little girl to giggle. They spent a while swimming around in the pool like that before Mrs. Knight called them out to eat lunch. The boys and Katie climbed out and hungrily ran towards their sandwiches and began to gobble them up.

Katie was surprisingly the first one to finish eating, and immediately, she began to pester them about going back in the pool. "Can we go swimming again soon?" she asked.

"Not yet, wait until we're done eating," Kendall replied. Katie groaned and the boys went back to talking. None of them noticed Katie standing up and running away from them. They just continued to happily eat their lunch, until they heard Katie shouting to them.

They all looked up and found her across the pool at the deep end. "Watch this!" she screamed. They all yelled for her to stop, but she ignored them and jumped into the water. Kendall's eyes widened and he stood up, running over to the other side of the pool as fast as he could. He expected his sister to stay under the water, unable to get back up, but a moment later, her head popped out of the water.

She struggled to stay above the water, coughing and starting to cry, as she flailed her arms and legs all around, trying to swim to the side. Kendall quickly jumped into the pool and grabbed his sister before pulling her over to the wall. He lifted her out of the water and handed her to James, who pulled her out of the pool.

Kendall climbed out himself before Katie attached herself to him. "You saved me, Kendall!" she exclaimed, smiling brightly at him. Kendall sighed, catching his breath, and hugged her back.

"Yeah, Katie. You can't just jump into the pool like that!" he admonished.

"Sorry, Kendall," she said, "but maybe now you will actually teach me how to swim!"

**Ew, okay. Sorry this is so bad, but someone really wanted me to update, so I tried to write something, but it just ended up being awful and stupid. Sorry. The next chapter will be better, I promise!**

**Review? :)**


	58. Chapter 58

**Hey guys! :) Thank you so much for all the reviews and everything! Um, I have some really bad writer's block, which is why I haven't updated All Those Lines yet, so I'm really sorry to whoever is reading that. Plus, I just started high school and I have volleyball, so I don't get home until around 7 at night. Then I have homework. Haha, okay, anywho..**

**I got this idea from my older cousin doing it to my younger cousin, and it was adorable so I'm writing it :) Kendall's 12 and Katie's 6.**

**I don't own anything.**

Kendall, Carlos, Logan, and James sat on the couch in the Knight's living room, flipping through channels on the TV, bored out of their minds. They weren't allowed to leave the house because Mrs. Knight was making them watch Katie, who was up in her room, while she was at the store. They wouldn't have minded, but there was nothing to do in the house, except playing video games, which, believe it or not, was starting to bore them.

"When's your Mom coming home?" James asked, not bothering to take his eyes off the television.

"I don't know," Kendall sighed. "Sorry, guys. You can leave if you want," he offered.

"No, it's okay, we don't mind," Logan assured him. "And besides, we told your Mom we would all watch Katie."

Kendall nodded. "Well, I'm sorry we got stuck doing it... I thought my Mom would be back sooner."

"Really, Kendall, it's fine," Carlos promised. Kendall smiled in thanks before they all turned their attention back to the TV.

"KENDALL!"

The blonde sighed, rolling his eyes, and looked over to see his little sister running down the steps and into the living room. "What, Katie?" he asked.

"I have to show you my new trick!" she exclaimed. The four boys turned around on the couch to watch her as she got down on her hands and knees, stuck one foot up in the air, and began to crawl. They exchanged confused glances, laughing at the little girl, until suddenly, she fell and hit her head on the ground. Katie whimpered quietly and put her hands on her head.

"You okay?" Kendall asked, walking over to her.

"I think I got a booboo..." she said softly. Kendall sat down beside her and looked at her. He saw that there were some tears in her eyes, so he knew he had to make her laugh.

"Do you have a concussion?" he asked, pretending to panic.

"No-"

"SHE'S CONCUSSED!" Kendall shouted. "Come on, guys, we have to cure her concussion!"

The other three boys laughed and sat down beside Kendall and Katie. He laid her down on the ground and began to hover his hand over her, making 'beeping' noises. "Beep, beep, beep, beep, BEEP, BEEP, BEEP!" he shouted, stopping right over her head. Katie's eyes were wide, a big smile stretched across her face as she waited for her brother to continue.

"JIB JAB!" Kendall shouted, tickling her stomach. "JIB JAB, JIB JAB, JIB JAB!"

Katie giggled uncontrollably, clutching her belly as she tried to get Kendall to stop. "No! Please!" she begged. "I'm all better! I promise, I'm better!"

Kendall stopped and gave her a stern look. "I don't think you're better yet," he said. "Should we check?"

Katie shook her head frantically, still laughing a bit. "No, no, I'm better! No concussion!" she assured him.

Kendall frowned and turned to look at his friends. "What do you guys think? Do you think she's better yet?" he asked, smirking. He could still hear Katie giggling beside him, and he smiled when the three others shook their heads.

"You better not take the risk!" Carlos said.

"No, no, no!" Katie yelled. "No, please!

"Beep, beep, beep, beep, beep..." Kendall stopped. "Maybe she really is better," he said. "Beep, beep, BEEP, BEEP, BEEP! Nope, I was wrong!" He laughed as he started to tickle Katie again. "JIB JAB, JIB JAB!" Kendall watched as his little sister erupted into giggles, curling up in a ball on the ground. "JIB JAB, JIB JAB, JIB JAB!" he shouted, continuing to tickle her.

"P-p-please! I-I'm better, K-Kendall, I-I-I promise!" she cried, tears coming to her eyes from laughing.

"Well, alright, I guess your concussion is gone," he said, smiling. Katie sighed in relief, but as she started to get up, she hit her knee on the floor. "OH NO!" Kendall screamed. He forced her back onto the ground. "Now you have a kneecussion, don't you?" he asked, eyes wide. She shook her head quickly. "Well, we better check, Katie, just to be sure..." he said.

"No!"

"Beep, beep, beep, beep, BEEPBEEPBEEPBEEPBEEP! UH-OH, IT'S BAD!" he cried. He grabbed her ankles and picked up her legs, lifting them up into the air.

"KENDALL, NO!" she begged, laughing.

"BAM, BAM, BAM, BAM, BAM!" He shouted, gently spanking her butt. Katie squealed as she began to laugh yet again. Kendall put her legs back down, chuckling. Katie, after calming down a bit, sat up and smacked Kendall's arm, but still smiled at him. She sat down in his lap and hugged him, catching her breath as she finally stopped laughing.

"You're a poopface!" she shouted. Kendall held up his hands in defense.

"Hey, I was just saving you from having a concussion!"

"Now _you _have a concussion!" Katie said as she forced Kendall to lay on the ground. "JIB JAB, JIB JAB!" she screamed, attempting to tickle him. However, Kendall wasn't as ticklish. Katie rolled her eyes. "You're boring!" she whined. Kendall laughed and pulled Katie into a hug again.

"It's just more fun torturing you!" he exclaimed.

**This probably won't make as much sense to you guys as it did to me, because my family is kinda crazy, haha. Or maybe it will, I don't know..And I don't know why my cousin was shouting "jib jab", so just...yeah. :) I hope you all liked it! Review?**


End file.
